Unbreakable Bond: Promises
by TheLastReckoning
Summary: The Reapers have been defeated, the war is over. However, Shepard and Tali's story does not end there. During the war, they both made promises to each other. Promises they intend to keep. And while the galaxy rebuilds, an enemy thought to be dead gathers strength. Post-Mass Effect 3 story, the second of the Unbreakable Bond trilogy. [On permanent hiatus.]
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Victory

**Author's Note: Welcome to _Unbreakable Bond: Promises_! This is the sequel to my first fanfic, _Unbreakable Bond_. For those of you who read _Unbreakable Bond_ , I'm glad you stuck around! For those of you new to the series, welcome! While it's not required to read the whole prequel to understand this story, Ch. 40 and on provide crucial context for the events that will happen in this sequel. Because of that, if you're a newcomer, I _strongly_ recommend reading those last five chapters of _Unbreakable_ _Bond_ before reading this story.**

* * *

"All fleets, Commander Shepard has armed the Crucible. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point." Hackett ordered over the comms. "I repeat, disengage and get the hell out of here."

Joker heard the order loud and clear, but didn't follow it. He couldn't leave, the _Normandy_ was missing one of its crew. And that crew member was on the Citadel, alone, for all Joker knew. Instead of turning and heading towards the Sol relay, Joker banked the _Normandy_ towards the Citadel. Traynor came running from the CIC into the cockpit.

"Joker, what are you doing?" she asked, clearly not wanting to stay in this battle a second longer than necessary.

"I'm taking us to the Citadel, Shepard's still there. We're picking him up before we go anywhere, you know he'd do the same for us." he answered.

"We received a direct order from Admiral Hackett. We have to go to the rendezvous point." Traynor reiterated.

Joker was already on edge, considering he was flying a frigate in the middle of the largest space battle anyone had ever seen. Traynor's insistence on following Hackett's orders only served to wear his patience thin.

"Like hell we are! Shepard could be hurt, or in danger, so we're going to get him." Joker retorted. "Feel free to try to take the helm from me. But I got some good advice from Wrex and Garrus at Shepard's party, so you might want to think twice."

He shifted his body just enough so Traynor could see the Carnifex that was holstered underneath the helm. Joker had listened when they said he should arm himself.

"Alright, Joker, you win. Let's go get Shepard." Traynor relented.

Joker sighed, "Shepard already died once because of me, and I won't let that happen again."

Traynor cracked a sad smile, "I understand, Joker. Like I said, let's go get him."

Just then the elevator door opened, and Kaidan, James, and Liara came running to the cockpit.

"Ignore that order, Joker! We're going to the Citadel to get Shepard." Kaidan ordered. "I know what Hackett said, but we can't leave Shepard behind."

"One step ahead of you, Kaidan. We're already on our way." Joker replied. "By the way, when did you start giving orders?"

Kaidan stood up a little taller, "Well, with Shepard away and Garrus incapacitated, I'm the acting commanding officer of the _Normandy_. And my first order is for us to get Shepard."

"Aye aye, sir." Joker responded.

Suddenly, a large ball of golden energy expanded outward from the Citadel.

" _Dios mio_ …" James said, eyes glued to the spectacle.

The ball rapidly closed the distance to the _Normandy_ , and passed over it harmlessly.

"EDI, was that the Crucible firing?" Kaidan asked.

"That is correct, Kaidan. All Reaper signatures around Earth have been neutralized."

"It worked?" James asked, looking out the window.

Sure enough, thousands of Reaper capital ships and destroyers now lied completely inactive.

"It worked! Holy shit, we won!" he shouted.

"Attention _Normandy_ crew, all Reaper signatures around Earth have been neutralized. The battle is won." EDI announced to the entire ship.

Cheers erupted from everywhere, with crew members hugging and high-fiving each other. Joker and James shared a high-five, yelling "We did it!" and "It's over!" repeatedly. Kaidan and Liara hugged each other, with Kaidan lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. When he set her down, the two shared a passionate kiss, to both their surprise. After a few seconds, they quickly separated and looked away from each other, blushing furiously.

Everyone in the cockpit watched in awe as a massive beam of golden energy shot out from the Citadel, heading for the Sol relay.

After a few minutes, EDI again announced to the ship, "Reports are coming in from every system, all Reaper signatures neutralized. The Reapers have been defeated."

If the celebration before had been loud, it was now deafening. It was over. The war was over. The galaxy had prevailed, the cycle had been broken. All the reports were the same. From the turians on Palaven, to the asari on Thessia, to the krogan on Tuchanka, they all reported the blast from the Crucible had killed every single Reaper capital ship, destroyer, and ground force. Everyone aboard the _Normandy_ went wild. More hugs and high-fives, more yelling and shouting of victory. Some even broke down and cried, so relieved that the war was over. The celebrations were short-lived, however, as everyone soon realized their mission wasn't over yet. They still had to get their Commander back.

As Joker approached the Citadel, he wasn't surprised to find their was no hail from a docking officer. He was surprised, however, to see that someone was trying to contact the _Normandy_.

"This is Commander Bailey of C-Sec and the Citadel Defense Force, attempting to contact the unknown Alliance frigate in our area of operations." the voice said over the comms.

Joker nodded to Kaidan, who answered the call, "Commander Bailey, this is Major Kaidan Alenko of SSV _Normandy_. What can I do for you?"

"Why am I not surprised the _Normandy_ is the first ship to arrive on the Citadel? Though I am surprised to hear you answer, Major Alenko." Bailey responded. "Where's Commander Shepard?"

"He's on the Citadel... somewhere. He's the one who opened the arms and fired the Crucible." Kaidan answered. "We don't know where he is exactly. But we're here to find him."

"Glad to hear he's still alive and kicking. Unfortunately, when the Reapers attacked, the CDF was pushed back almost to the very tip of Zakera Ward." Bailey explained. "That's where we are now, those of us left. To my knowledge, the Reapers destroyed every other docking bay, except the one we held here."

"Send us the coordinates, Bailey. We'll dock there." Kaidan requested.

"Roger that, Alenko. I'll meet you there." Bailey answered.

* * *

Tali groggily opened her eyes, the anesthetic she had been given was wearing off. Tali shut her eyes again when the bright light blinded them. She opened them more slowly this time, and found she was in the _Normandy's_ medbay when her eyes adjusted. Nurses were scrambling from bed to bed, providing aid to wounded soldiers from various races. Dr. Chakwas was barking orders and helping wherever she could. Tali turned her head to the side, and saw Garrus standing beside the bed next to her. He was helping administer treatment to a wounded turian soldier. She raised her head off the pillow, and scanned the entire room, looking for one person in particular. Her search came up empty.

"John…?" Tali weakly called out.

There was no answer. Or if there was, she couldn't hear it over the bustle of the medbay.

"John?" Tali called out again, this time at her normal volume.

Again, no answer.

"John?" she called out for a third time, this time in a yell.

Garrus turned around and looked at Tali. His eyes widened when he saw she was awake.

"Dr. Chakwas, Tali's awake!" Garrus shouted.

Dr. Chakwas was so busy she didn't even look at him, "Alright, that's good. Take her up to Shepard's cabin for rest, and _don't_ let her leave."

Garrus quickly washed the blue turian blood off his hands, and came back to the bed Tali was in.

"Garrus… where's John?" she asked, still a bit groggy from the anesthetic.

Garrus chose not to answer her question, considering her previous outburst.

"Come on, Tali, let's get you to your cabin." he said.

"Okay…" Tali agreed.

Garrus thanked the spirits she was still out of it, otherwise this would've been much more difficult. He tried helping her to her feet, but had to catch her when she almost tumbled over. Garrus opted to just carry her, thanking the spirits again that quarians were so light.

"Is John… in the cabin?" Tali asked as the two boarded the elevator.

"No, Tali, he's in the cockpit with Joker. Don't worry, he's fine, and he'll come by to see you after you get some rest." Garrus lied.

He knew full well that Shepard was still on the Citadel, but again wanted to avoid another outburst.

"Okay…" Tali replied.

When the two reached the cabin, Garrus set Tali down on the bed. Within a few moments of her head hitting the pillow, she was asleep.

Garrus took a seat on the couch, he wanted to be there when Tali woke up. Not only to prevent her from leaving, but also to break the news to her. The news that Shepard was on the Citadel, but nobody had any idea where. Considering he was able to open the arms and fire the Crucible, Garrus deduced that he had to be on the Presidium somewhere. He rubbed his face with his hands. Garrus felt guilty, he should've been there with Shepard to finish the fight. Instead, he was careless and got himself wounded. Sure, Shepard had ordered Garrus to get Tali to the medbay, but he wanted to rejoin the fight after he did. Joker had taken off as soon as they were aboard, though. He was impressed to learn that Shepard had opened the arms and fired the Crucible. It was fitting that the man who first learned about the Reapers was the one to defeat them.

About an hour later, Tali stirred in the bed. She slowly sat up and yawned. Tali winced as she remembered the numerous, small lacerations littered over her body. She inspected her suit, and found that all the holes had been patched up.

"Hey, Tali." Garrus greeted.

Garrus' voice startled Tali, who thought she was alone in the cabin.

" _Keelah_ , Garrus, you scared me." she scolded.

He grinned slightly, "Sorry, didn't mean to. Dr. Chakwas had me move you up here from the medbay and keep an eye on you."

Suddenly, Tali recalled all the previous events of the day. The ground team landing on Earth and pushing towards the beam. Her getting injured and being taken aboard the _Normandy_. Her painful goodbye with Shepard and watching him run off towards the beam. Towards Harbinger.

 _John!_ she internally screamed.

Tali scrambled out of bed and darted for the door. Garrus blocked her path and stopped her.

"Garrus, where's John?" she asked frantically.

"It's okay, he's on the Citadel. We just docked at Zakera Ward." Garrus explained. "He did it, Tali. He opened the arms and fired the Crucible, all the Reapers have been neutralized. He won the war for us."

Tali was relieved to hear that he was believed to still be alive.

"How long ago was that?" she asked.

Garrus hung his head, "About an hour, that was the last time we could confirm he was alive. He's… still MIA, we're not sure where on the Citadel he is."

Tali immediately tried to brush past him, but he stopped her again. She winced again at the pressure being applied to her wounds.

"Garrus, I'm _going_ to find him. You said it yourself, it's been an hour since you heard from him and you don't know where he is." Tali defied. "He could be hurt or in danger. I _need_ to find him, make sure he's okay."

"I understand, Tali, I really do. But you're injured, and Dr. Chakwas fears you probably have an infection." Garrus said. "She wants to keep you here in case anything happens."

Tali had to admit that she didn't feel well at all. She had a fever, a terrible headache, and could feel pressure building up in her sinuses.

"Okay, I'll… stay here." Tali relented.

Garrus nodded, and turned to leave the cabin.

Before he left, he turned back around to her, "You should get some more rest. I'm sure Shepard will want to see you uninjured and healthy when we bring him in."

Tali smiled, though Garrus couldn't see it, "Thanks, Garrus."

He flashed a grin at her before he left.

"EDI, make sure to alert Dr. Chakwas if Tali tries to leave the cabin." Garrus told EDI on the elevator ride down.

"Of course, Garrus." EDI responded.

Tali laid back down on the bed, and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes of trying and failing, she got up and started nervously pacing the room.

 _What if he's hurt? What if they can't find him?_ Tali wondered.

* * *

To say the keeper was confused was a monumental understatement. The voice in its head, the one that constantly gave it orders and told it what to do, had fallen silent. Just by making that observation, the keeper discovered it could think. All its life, it had just been given an objective to complete. Once that objective had been completed, it was given another. Its latest objective had been to collect the human bodies for processing. Since the keeper hadn't received another objective, it assumed it was supposed to keep doing its current one. For the next hour or so, the keeper continued collecting bodies. It had almost cleared out the Citadel Tower, when it saw three more bodies lying in the Council chambers. The keeper strode over and examined the closest one. Most of the corpses had been in bad condition, they had been killed, after all. This one was worse, however. It had burns covering portions of its body, and what appeared to be a gunshot wound in its stomach. What was also strange, was this body appeared to be wearing what was once a full suit of body armor, with an N7 logo on the right side of its chest. The keeper dismissed these thoughts, and grabbed ahold of the body by its biceps. It was completely shocked to find that as soon as it pulled, the human gasped for breath.

* * *

 _Concurrently  
_ _Achilles Cell, Unknown Location_

Tanaka and Hernandez were down in the firing range conducting live-fire training simulations. After they finished their current exercise, they decided to call it a day.

"So, when do you think we'll have an actual mission? You know, where we hit something a little more difficult than an unaware asari civilian cruiser?" Hernandez asked.

Tanaka just shrugged. "Hell if I know. I mean, probably sooner than later." he answered. "Damien doesn't seem like the type of guy to sit back and wait for opportunities to come to him, ya know? You could say he's a real 'go-getter'."

They both laughed at the obvious understatement. Someone who took a team all the way out to the Tasale System just to hit a asari civilian cruiser with 100 or so refugees on it was definitely a little more than just a 'go-getter'.

"Did you ever hear how much we got for those refugees?" Tanaka questioned.

"No, but I assume we made a good profit. Damien probably would've killed those batarian slavers otherwise." Hernandez answered.

Tanaka nodded, "Good point."

The two cleaned out their assault rifles, before storing them back in the armory.

"Do you ever miss it? Being an N7, like, officially?" Hernandez inquired.

"Sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, the Alliance is run by a bunch of fucks." Tanaka responded. "But the legitimacy of being part of the Alliance was nice. You could go anywhere without worrying about the Turian Hierarchy, the Asari Republics, or the Salarian Union considering you an enemy."

"Sure, I get that. But, they're not bad enemies to have." Hernandez positied. "The big three look down on humanity, even though we have a Council seat now. If push comes to shove, they'll back each other over us any day. We're better off on our own."

Tanaka nodded, "Believe me, I agree with you. Though the asari are good for two things, strippers and sex."

"Amen to that!" Hernandez agreed, slapping Tanaka on the back. "We should try to convince Damien to give us leave at Omega."

As they exited the armory, they saw Clark leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Tanaka, Hernandez, got a minute?" he asked.

Both operatives immediately snapped to attention and saluted Sebastian.

 _Shit…_ they both thought.

They knew from their previous Cerberus experience it was never good when a senior operative wanted to talk in private. They scrambled to think of what they had done that could be considered a serious mistake.

"At ease, guys. Follow me." Clark said.

Hernandez and Tanaka shared a confused look. Sebastian's tone was not that of a senior operative about to punish his subordinates. He sounded almost nervous. They went to a seldom travelled area of the compound. Clark leaned in close to the two operatives.

"What do you guys think of Damien being in charge of Cerberus?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Hernandez and Tanaka shared a nervous glance.

 _Shit!_ they thought.

First, Sebastian asked to talk in private. Then, the top lieutenant of all people, asked them their opinion of Damien's leadership. Either they were being set up in a trap, or Clark had heard their previous conversation and was not happy about it.

Clark noticed their hesitation and nervous glance, "Guys, _relax_. It's just a question."

"Forgive us if we're a little suspicious of not only a senior operative, but the lieutenant, asking us for our opinion on the new leader." Tanaka replied.

Clark grinned slightly, "Can't say I blame you. I'd be thinking the same thing were I in your position."

He looked around to make sure no one else was in earshot.

Sebastian leaned in even closer, "Just know this, not everyone approves of his leadership. Even those you'd least expect."

He looked Tanaka in the eyes, then Hernandez.

"Consider what your answer to my question really is. Food for thought." Clark added.

With that, he walked away. Both operatives had no idea what to think. Maybe this was an elaborate ruse to trick people into admitting their disloyalty. Or maybe, the lieutenant had just confided in them that he wanted Damien gone. The two went their separate ways, both their minds racing with questions. If there was a schism forming in the new Cerberus, whose side would they be on? Food for thought indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hang in There

Shepard gasped for breath after regaining consciousness. For the second time that day, Shepard thought he was dead. And also for the second time that day, the pain in Shepard's body convinced him he was still alive. He thought he had felt two three-fingered hands grab his biceps and pull. Shepard's mind instantly jumped to the first person he knew who had three-fingered hands.

"Tali?" he called out, hoping to see his bondmate.

There was no answer. Shepard had been sure he felt someone, or something, pulling on him. He looked around, and came face to face with a curious keeper. Two big, black eyes stared blankly back into his own. Shepard sighed in disappointment and set his head back down on the floor. The Council chambers were eerily quiet. Besides the patter of feet from other keepers, there was no noise. It wasn't that surprising, considering that for all Shepard knew he was the only person on the entire Citadel. But just like London, it was unnerving to see a place so dead that would normally be full of commotion.

The keeper tried once again to move him, but Shepard shook his arms free of its grasp.

"Let go of me." he demanded.

The keeper tried a third time.

"I said let go of me! I'm _not_ dead!" Shepard barked.

He reached behind him and swatted the keeper's arms away. It made a startled chirping noise and backed away. The swatting motion had aggravated Shepard's stomach wound, and he groaned in agony as he clutched it. The keeper was intrigued, and moved around Shepard to get a better look. It leaned its head in close as it gazed at the wound.

"If you're going to stay here, why don't you make yourself useful? Can you go find me some medi-gel?" Shepard asked.

He knew it was a long shot, as the keeper probably didn't understand a word he was saying. But he didn't really have a lot of options at this moment. If just swatting at the keeper's arms caused him this much pain, there was no way Shepard would be able to go anywhere.

Unfortunately, his assumption was correct, the keeper had no idea what Shepard was trying to communicate. It just stared back at him with its black eyes, blinking a few times.

"Medi-gel? Me...di...gel?" Shepard inquired.

Again, the keeper just stared back at him. He groaned in frustration, and laid back down on the floor. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Shepard made a cross with his two index fingers.

"Medi-gel." he explained.

Shepard then pretended to rub medi-gel on his stomach wound.

" _Medi-gel_." he repeated.

Shepard did the same two motions a few more times. The keeper recognized the symbol he was making with his fingers. It had seen the same symbol countless times around the Citadel. The keeper knew what the symbol represented, and the rubbing motion confirmed what it was thinking. It determined that this human wanted the substance that was kept in the dispensers with the cross symbol. The substance it had seen people treat wounds with.

The keeper now had an objective, and keepers always completed their objective. It scurried away to go find the substance. Shepard smiled, thinking he had gotten through to the keeper. He dreaded what he was going to have to do next. In order to apply the medi-gel to his wound, Shepard would have to expose some surrounding skin for the medi-gel to bind to. That meant tearing away at his spandex undersuit. The only way to do that was with his hands, and his hands would no doubt come in contact with the wound. Shepard knew he just had to do it in one swift motion, like ripping off a bandage. He gingerly slipped his fingers inside the hole in his spandex undersuit, wincing as they grazed over the wound.

 _Come on, John. You can do this._ Shepard thought.

He counted to three mentally, then quickly got his hands inside and tore. The pressure his hands inadvertently exerted on his wound caused him to scream in pain. As the pain slowly dulled, he looked down and saw he had torn a big enough hole for the medi-gel.

The keeper returned a few minutes later with a packet of medi-gel. Shepard thanked God that the keeper had come through for him.

"Thanks…" he said.

The keeper just stared at him in response. Shepard applied the medi-gel to his stomach, stopping the bleeding. Based on how light-headed he felt and the amount of blood on his hands, he knew he had lost a lot of blood. It was probably a miracle that he was still alive and conscious. His cybernetics had no doubt been hard at work trying to stop the bleeding, and that most likely had saved his life. Shepard shifted his weight so he could check his back for the exit wound. His heart sank as he found no exit wound, his suspicion confirmed. The bullet was still inside him. At least the most pressing issue, blood loss, had been addressed.

Unfortunately, Shepard's wound had been open and exposed to the environment for a while. It had been about an hour between getting shot and falling unconscious, plus however long he had been unconscious for. That was plenty of time for pathogens to work their way into his system. Not only that, but since Shepard had been shot in the stomach, there was the possibility that the contents of his stomach had leaked out. Both possibilities were equally hazardous. He could do nothing about that now, all he could do was wait for help to arrive. That prospect concerned him. Shepard assumed that people knew he was on the Citadel, he had opened the arms and fired the Crucible after all. But he never told Hackett where on the Citadel he was. Shepard just hoped that whoever was looking for him knew that because he opened the arms, he had to be somewhere on the Presidium.

While Shepard had been treating his wound, the keeper had been thinking. Every other time it had seen the substance being used to treat someone's wounds, there had been other people around them. It remembered the uniforms they wore, and how they had taken the wounded person to another place. Since this human had needed the substance, the keeper assumed that he needed those other people in uniforms to take him to whatever place they normally took wounded people to. It set off to find those uniformed people and bring them to this human, having given itself its new objective. When Shepard looked for the keeper, it had already left. He was all alone now.

At least Shepard could still see out the enormous chamber windows. He gazed down at Earth, which was no longer under Reaper occupation. Shepard hoped to take Tali there one day. There were so many places he wanted to go, things he wanted to see. And Shepard wanted to share those experiences with her. It would make for a great vacation for the two of them, or maybe for their future family. He smiled at the prospect of starting a family, adopting and raising either quarian or human kids. Perhaps both. It didn't matter what race they were to him, he would love them deeply regardless. Shepard just wanted a family. Wanted to be a dad, and to be a loving husband and bondmate. He yawned, and it was at that moment that he realized how tired he was. Shepard had been awake for nearly 30 hours. He could feel the sleepiness tugging at his eyelids. Within a few minutes, without the worry of the Reapers hanging over his head, Shepard fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

No matter what Tali could do, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept returning to Shepard. Endless questions about his condition raced through her head, preventing her from relaxing. Tali didn't want to fall asleep, truthfully. She had asked EDI to alert her when the search party left, and when they found Shepard. Neither had happened yet. Tali was wondering why it was taking so long for them to leave, every second they stayed here was another that Shepard would have to spend alone. Possibly hurt or in danger. She noticed a small object that was on her desk, shaking her from her thoughts. Tali didn't recognize the object, it wasn't her's and she definitely didn't place it there. She walked over to her desk, picked it up, and noticed it was a recording device. Tali turned it on, and saw there was only one recording on it. She pushed the play button, and heard Shepard's voice.

 _"Hey, Tali. Saera_. _If you're listening to this, then I… must be dead. I had a feeling I wouldn't make it through this one, I'm pretty sure everyone did. So I decided to make this recording to tell you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. When I first saw you…"_

Tali paused the recording and set the device back down on the desk. She didn't want to hear Shepard tell her how much he loved her through a recording, she wanted to hear it from him in person. And he could tell her when she found him. Tali immediately went to work hacking the lock on the cabin door, and had cracked it in no time. She got on the elevator and pressed the button for the CIC.

"EDI, I know you're supposed to tell Dr. Chakwas if I leave the cabin, but I'm begging you not to. I need to help find Shepard." Tali pleaded.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Tali. My scanners show you are still in the cabin." EDI replied.

If a disembodied voice could wink, Tali assumed EDI would've.

She beamed, "Thanks, EDI."

"You're welcome, now go bring him back." EDI encouraged.

Tali exited the elevator and practically sprinted out of the _Normandy_. She called Garrus' omnitool, and thanked the Ancestors that he picked up.

"Garrus, I know what you said about Dr. Chakwas wanting me to stay in the cabin. But there's _no way_ I can stay behind while Shepard might be hurt or in danger." Tali explained. "I just left the _Normandy_ , just tell me where to meet up with the search party. And _please_ , do anything you can to stall them until I get there."

Garrus chuckled, "I had a feeling you'd find a way to get out. I'm sending our location to your omnitool, we're not too far away."

A few minutes later, Tali arrived at the makeshift staging area. The remnants of the CDF had managed to scrape together a C-Sec shuttle and a skycar, possibly the last means of transportation remaining on the Citadel. Tali knew it was odd to be thankful that transportation was so scarce, but the search had prevented the party from leaving long enough for her to join them. Needless to say, Kaidan, James, and Liara were surprised to see her, but welcomed the extra help.

Garrus tossed Tali a Katana shotgun, "I figured you'd want one."

It wasn't the Claymore she was used to, but it would get the job done. The party most likely wouldn't run into any opposition, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Commander Bailey walked over, "Alright, so there's only two locations Shepard could've opened the arms from. I suggest we start our search at those locations." he stated. "He was either at the Council chambers or the C-Sec Executor's office. Since you're his crew, I'll let you pick which one you want to take."

"Council chambers, that's where we defeated Saren. He opened the arms from there that time, he would've done the same thing." Tali posited.

Bailey nodded, "Alright then, my three guys and I will take the skycar and search the entire C-Sec Academy. You five take the shuttle, make sure to search the entire Citadel Tower."

The five boarded the shuttle, and Garrus went full speed to the Citadel Tower. He set down the shuttle right outside the main entrance, and the five moved inside. It was a grizzly scene, very similar to the attack on the Citadel three years ago. The only light that was present was the red emergency backup lights. Human, turian, asari, and salarian bodies littered the reception area. Most had numerous bullet holes in them, but a few must've been killed by husks, judging by their deep lacerations. The five checked every male human body they came across, hoping they wouldn't find Shepard in the same state. When the reception area had been cleared, Tali immediately called the elevator.

"Come on, if Shepard's here he's probably still in the chambers." she guessed.

"He could be anywhere, Tali. It would make more sense to start on this floor and work our way up there." Garrus explained. "If we go to the chambers and he's not there, then we'll still have to clear the entire tower. And all we'll have done was wasted time going all the way up there."

She didn't like to admit it, but he was right. There was no guarantee Shepard was still in the chambers.

"Okay, let's go then." Tali relented.

The team cleared every room on the ground floor, with no sign of Shepard. All they found were more bodies. It became more and more likely that besides the CDF and the civilians they managed to save, no one else on the Citadel had survived. The team moved up the the second floor, and split up again. Tali was busy clearing an office when she heard movement down the hall.

"John?" she called out.

There was no answer.

" _John_?" Tali called out again, louder this time.

Silence.

"I heard movement near my location, I may need backup." she reported over the comms.

"Roger that, everyone move to Tali's location." Garrus ordered.

Tali raised her shotgun and slowly began walking down the hall. She heard movement again, this time closer to her. She wrapped her finger around the trigger, prepared to blow a hole in the source of the sound if it was hostile. Tali got to the end of the hallway, where it met another hallway at a 90 degree angle. The patter of feet could be heard around the corner. She leaned against the wall at the corner, and took a deep breath.

Tali spun around the corner and kneeled on one knee. A very surprised keeper chirped and took a few steps back.

Tali sighed in relief, "Forget the backup, it was just a keeper."

After she had finished, the keeper tugged on her arm.

"Stop." Tali said, slightly annoyed.

It grabbed her arm again, this time tugging a little harder. She pulled her arm away.

"I said _stop_." Tali hissed.

She considered just blasting it with her shotgun, nobody would miss one keeper. However, Tali was slightly intrigued, she had never seen a keeper act this way. Come to think of it, she had never seen a keeper interact with anyone.

 _Is it trying to get me to follow?_ Tali wondered.

It grabbed her arm again, and started walking backwards.

"This keeper is acting weird. I think… I think it wants me to follow." she stated. "Maybe… it knows where Shepard is. I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"Tali, I know you want to find Shepard, we all do. But come on, do you really think a keeper would care about leading us to Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know, and that's the point. What if it does know where Shepard is, and we ignore it?" she asked in return.

"If you want to follow it, go ahead. The rest of us can clear this floor." Kaidan replied. "Just don't follow it for too long. If you think it's leading you nowhere, rejoin the search."

Tali quickly prayed to the Ancestors that this keeper was leading her to Shepard.

The keeper led her into one of the keeper tunnels. She had to bend over slightly to fit inside, which made progress a little slower. After a few minutes, they exited the tunnel at the Council chambers.

"The keeper led me to the chambers, I'll start searching here." Tali updated.

Instead of clearing the entire chambers as she probably should have, she instead bounded up the steps towards the console. When she arrived, she found the bodies of Anderson and the Illusive Man. Tali quickly ran over to Anderson, and saw the gunshot wound to his chest. She checked multiple times for a pulse, but found nothing each time.

"I found Anderson and the Illusive Man up here, they're both dead. No sign of Shepard yet." Tali reported.

She got up and began searching near the console. Tali didn't get very far before she found Shepard, leaning against a wall about 20 yards away.

"I found him!" Tali yelled into the comms.

"We're on our way up!" Garrus replied.

She raced over to Shepard, and knelt down beside him. The first thing she noticed was his stomach wound. Tali was glad to see that medi-gel had been applied to it. The second thing she noticed was that he was nonresponsive.

"John, can you hear me? You need to wake up." Tali said, shaking him lightly.

He didn't respond.

" _Please_ , John, _wake up_!" she begged, shaking him a little more forcefully. "I lost both my mother and my father, I _can't_ lose you too!"

Shepard's eyes fluttered open slightly, "Tali…?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm here now, you're going to be okay." Tali comforted, immensely relieved to see him awake. _Thank you, Ancestors, thank you!_

She turned her attention to his stomach wound. Tali turned him over to check for an exit wound, and found none.

"Shepard is alive, but he's wounded. Gunshot to the stomach, no exit wound." she relayed. "He's barely conscious, we need to get him back to the _Normandy_ , fast."

"I came… back to you… _saera_." Shepard said.

Tears began welling in Tali's eyes, and she hugged him gently, as to not hurt him.

She put a hand to his cheek, "Yes, you did, _saera_. You kept your promise."

"I think… I'm gonna… retire now." he admitted.

Tali let out a quick laugh, "If anyone deserves to retire, it's you. I think saving the galaxy three times is more than enough."


	3. Chapter 3: Road to Recovery

**Author's Note: Since everything is now post-ME3, I'll be using dates to mark the time. Also, they'll be in month/day/year format, sorry to all my non-American readers.**

* * *

 _11/14/2186  
_ _Kadmon'iyr ("City of the Ancestors"), Rannoch_

The first thing Shepard noticed was the constant beeping. It wasn't loud, but it came every second or so. He then noticed a bright light when he tried to open his eyes. Shepard quickly shut them to allow them time to adjust. He slowly opened his eyes again, and saw that he was laying in a bed. Shepard noticed a thin sheet and blanket covering him, though his arms and chest were free. He looked to his right, and saw medical equipment. IVs connected him to various machines, and a heart rate monitor kept track of his pulse.

 _That explains the beeping_. Shepard mused.

It dawned on him that he was in a hospital bed. He heard soft, rhythmic purring coming from his left, and turned to discover the source. Shepard found Tali curled up on a small couch right beside his bed. Her hand was holding his, even though she was sleeping. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, and how cute her purring, her _felz'paas_ , was. Shepard gently held onto her hand, as to not wake her.

He looked out the window, but didn't recognize where he was. The last thing Shepard could remember was being placed on a stretcher inside the Council chambers. After that, everything was blurry. He could see other buildings, but they didn't look damaged at all. There were sandy rock formations in the distance. Wherever Shepard was, it certainly wasn't the Citadel. Or London, for that matter. The light coming in from the window was dim, so he assumed it was either early morning or late afternoon. His attention turned back to Tali, fast asleep on the couch. Shepard wanted to let her sleep, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He didn't know where he was, or how long ago his last memory was.

"Tali." Shepard said softly, gently giving her hand a squeeze.

He smiled as he saw her glowing eyes flutter open behind her visor.

She lifted her head off the couch, "John?"

"Hey, _saera_." Shepard greeted, smiling even bigger.

"John! You're awake!" Tali exclaimed, hopping onto the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head underneath his chin. Shepard hugged her tightly in return, though the IVs made that a little difficult. He didn't even care that her weight was causing some pain from his stomach wound.

"Well, someone's happy to see me." he observed.

She lifted her head so that her eyes met his, "Of course I am! Do you have any idea how long you were out for?"

"No… not really. I was going to ask you about that." Shepard answered.

Tali sighed, "John, you were asleep for about two weeks. You had a terrible infection, anytime you were awake you were completely delirious."

"I figured I would have an infection, but it was that bad, huh?" he asked.

"Dr. Chakwas said the bullet tore through your stomach. The contents leaked into your bloodstream." Tali explained. "That, combined with whatever got into the wound on the Citadel, led to a nasty infection. It was… touch and go for awhile."

Shepard had no idea how bleak his condition had been. The infection wreaked havoc on his body, and his cybernetics had been strained trying to keep him alive. For two weeks he had been deathly ill, and he barely had any recollection of his ordeal. Shepard reached up and placed his hand on the side of her helmet, and she leaned into his touch.

"Looks like I pulled through, and I distinctly remember a certain quarian finding me in Council chambers. So I have you to thank for me being here now." he thanked. "By the way, that reminds me of my second question. Where is 'here'?"

"We're on Rannoch, John, we're _home_. Well… that is… if you still want to call Rannoch home." she answered.

Shepard smiled, "I do, home for me is wherever you are. If you want to live on Rannoch, then Rannoch is my home."

"You're too good to me. Next, you'll say you want to start a family with me or something." Tali joked, tapping her visor to his forehead.

Shepard chuckled, "You know me too well. I'm curious, though, how did I end up on Rannoch?"

Tali went on to explain to him that after caring for so many wounded soldiers, the _Normandy_ was running dangerously low on medical supplies. Makeshift hospitals on Earth were overflowing, and the condition on Zakera Ward had been even worse. The only option was Rannoch.

The geth had been remarkable stewards of the planet during the quarians' time in exile, wanting the planet to be in the best shape possible should their creators ever return. Every city that had survived the Morning War had been restored to its pre-conflict state. That had made resettling Rannoch much easier for the quarians, who would only have to rebuild what had been completely destroyed in the war. The hospital Shepard was in was located in a smaller city, so it had survived the conflict.

"So we brought you here, this hospital had more than enough medical supplies. You were able to get into surgery immediately, with Dr. Chakwas and a team of quarian surgeons operating on you." Tali explained. "Removing the bullet and repairing the damage to your stomach was easy enough, it was the aftermath that proved difficult. You were in good hands, though, you even had a geth nurse."

"I'm willing to bet I'm the first human who can say they had a geth nurse." Shepard remarked.

She giggled, "I bet you are."

Tali slid off Shepard and laid next to him on the bed. He scooted over so she had some more room, and she snuggled up close to him. They laid together in contented silence, just enjoying each other's company. Tali was ecstatic just to see him awake and fully aware. After about 10 mins, Dr. Chakwas walked into the room.

"Commander, it's wonderful to see you awake." she commented.

"Hey Doc, I can't thank you enough for what you did." Shepard thanked.

"Don't mention it, Commander, though you should be thanking Tali as well. Not only was she the one who found you, but she stayed right at your side throughout the entire ordeal." Chakwas commented. "The only time she left you in two weeks was when you were in surgery, and even then we had to practically pry her away. I've seen dedication, but this was on a whole different level."

Shepard looked at Tali, "You were with me the whole time?"

Tali nodded, "I was afraid that if I left, I would be gone when you woke up. Or I wouldn't be there when you…"

Her voice trailed off, a lump growing in her throat. Shepard knew what she meant, and pulled her close.

"She's a remarkable woman, Shepard. And her love for you was clear to everyone who saw her these past few weeks." Chakwas stated. "Don't you ever take her for granted, or let her go. If you do, I'll kick your ass myself."

Shepard grinned, "You have my word. I thank God everyday for bringing her into my life."

Tali hugged him even tighter.

"Good, now let's take a look at you." Chakwas said.

She performed a quick scan of Shepard's body.

"Everything is looking good. Your burns are healing nicely, the bandages should be able to come off in a day or so." she reported. "Your white blood cell count is returning to normal levels. And your gastrointestinal fistula, the hole in your stomach, is fully healed."

Tali breathed a sigh of relief. She had seen Shepard when he was at his worst, and was now seeing him on the upswing.

"Everything appears to be looking better, you're well on your way to a full recovery. I'll be keeping you here for observation for another few days, just to make sure no further complications arise." Chakwas added. "If you feel up to it, you may get out of bed and move around the hospital. The courtyard is lovely, and some fresh air might do you some good."

Her report given, the doctor excused herself from the room. She knew full well that the two bondmates needed some alone time.

"My legs feel pretty stiff, apparently I've been in bed for two weeks. Dr. Chakwas said the courtyard was nice, care to join me for a walk?" Shepard asked.

Tali nodded, "It would be my pleasure. Here, let me help you up."

She got off the bed and moved around to the right side, since all the medical equipment was attached to his right arm. Shepard swung his feet over the side of the bed and scooted to the edge, his feet a few inches off the floor. The tingly feeling in his legs meant that they were asleep. With one hand, he grabbed ahold of the mobile IV and heart monitor apparatus. Shepard draped his other arm over Tali's shoulders, who would help support his weight.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Whenever you are." she responded.

Shepard prepared himself, "Alright, on three. One, two, three."

Shepard scooted off the bed and onto his feet. His legs predictably buckled under his weight. He strengthened his hold on the apparatus, and Tali supported the rest of his weight. That was easier said than done; even though Tali was 5'8", tall by quarian standards, she only weighed around 120 lbs. Shepard weighed around 225 lbs, so she was holding up almost twice her own weight. Needless to say, Tali struggled a bit.

After a few moments, the blood returned to his legs, and he was able to support himself.

"Alright, we're good. That was… fun." Shepard noted with a grin.

Tali was panting lightly, " _Keelah_ … John, let's not do that again."

Shepard took a few cautious steps forward, not wanting to strain his leg muscles.

Once he felt comfortable, he turned back to Tali, "Agreed. Now, _saera_ , would you kindly show me the way to the courtyard?"

Shepard offered his hand for Tali to take.

She eagerly accepted it, "I would be delighted, _saera_."

Tali swore she would never get tired of calling Shepard that, or hearing him call her that. Her heart melted everytime she heard that word. Now that the Reapers were defeated, and Shepard was recovering, she could hear it for the rest of her life. The two made their way to the courtyard, and sat down on a bench. They continued holding hands as they sat, and Tali rested her head on Shepard's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. He felt the soft breeze blow through his hair. The rays of _Tikkun_ warmed his skin, a feeling he hadn't realized how much he missed. The heat was something Shepard wasn't expecting, and he was thankful he was only wearing a hospital gown. He noticed that even though _Tikkun_ was high in the sky, the light wasn't that bright.

"Tali, what time is it?" Shepard asked.

Tali checked her omnitool, "It's around 16:00, but that's Rannoch time. The days here are 32 hours long, so it's about noon."

Shepard was a little taken aback at how dim it was at midday.

"It's this dark at noon?" he asked.

"What, did you think quarians have such excellent low-light vision for no reason? In case you haven't noticed, my eyes literally glow." she answered playfully.

Shepard chuckled, "Fine, when we're in bed at night and hear a suspicious noise in the house, you can be the one to go check it out."

"Uh… no, Mr. Spectre with N7 training will get that job." Tali replied.

He gave her hand a squeeze, and went back to taking in the scenery. A small bird native to Rannoch, a light blue color with red wings, landed in a nearby tree. It was about the size of a robin, with a long tail. It started singing, adding to the peacefulness of the scene. Tali opened her eyes and gasped.

"John, a _tzipor_ bird! I heard stories about them growing up, heard recordings of their songs." she explained, her voice a whisper. "I thought they would only be stories, that I'd never get to hear their songs for myself. And now, there one is."

Shepard enjoyed watching Tali's reaction to the _tzipor_ , and remembered that everything on Rannoch was as new for her as it was for him.

"It does have a beautiful song. I think I'm going to like living here." Shepard agreed.

Everything about the future, living on Rannoch with Tali, felt completely right. This was his life now, and Shepard couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Concurrently  
_ _Kadmon'iyr, Rannoch_

Clark readjusted his clothes, trying and failing to get them to fit the way he wanted. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn civilian clothes, and he much preferred his Cerberus uniform. Civilian clothes were too loose, Sebastian liked the tight feel of his uniform. Not to mention, his uniform showed off his excellent physique, and women had taken notice whenever he was on leave. He didn't feel completely naked, however, the Carnifex strapped to the small of his back underneath his shirt gave some sense of familiarity. Clark rounded the corner of the street, coming to the plaza where the hospital was located.

"I've got eyes on you, Clark." Hernandez radioed in.

He was perched on the rooftop of a nearby building, watching Sebastian through a sniper scope.

"I see you, too." Tanaka stated over the comms.

He was also perched on a rooftop, but on the other side of the plaza.

"Roger that." Clark confirmed.

Cerberus had gotten word that Commander Shepard was alive and being treated at a hospital on Rannoch. Naturally, Damien saw this as an opportunity to get revenge. He sent Clark, along with Hernandez and Tanaka, to Rannoch, with the primary objective to see whether the rumors were true or not. If they were, and the opportunity presented itself, the secondary objective was to eliminate Shepard. If no such opportunity occurred, they were to keep up surveillance until Damien and the rest of the team could arrive. Though Clark was growing more and more disillusioned with Damien's leadership, this was one operation he could fully get behind. Shepard had not only betrayed Cerberus, but he was responsible for wiping out most of the organization. Everyone in Cerberus wanted him, along with everyone on his crew, gone.

Clark crossed the plaza, and walked into the hospital. A young, female quarian receptionist spotted him as soon as he walked through the doors.

 _He's kinda cute! I can see why Admiral Zorah bonded to a human, if the rumors are true, that is._ she thought.

Sebastian walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the receptionist asked, a little too friendly.

Clark noticed her eagerness, and flashed a smile.

 _Maybe I can use her to get to Shepard._ he wondered.

Sebastian now really wished he was wearing his uniform, but without the Cerberus logo, for obvious reasons.

"Hey there, is it true that Commander Shepard is at this hospital?" he asked.

"Yes he is, are you here to visit?" she responded.

 _You could say that._ Clark thought. "Yes I am, I have a gift for him. Kind of a 'get well soon' gift."

"How sweet of you! Let me find his room number for you." the receptionist said.

After a few moments, she found his room number on her console.

"He's in room 142. Just go to the east wing, and take the first left." the receptionist stated.

Clark smiled, "Thank you, you've been very helpful, Ms.?"

"Naalo." she blurted out. "Kora'Naalo."

"Thank you, Ms. Naalo. Have a good day." Sebastian thanked as he walked away.

"You too!" Kora called out. _I wonder if he's bonded?_

Clark followed the directions given by the receptionist, and had found the room in no time. The blinds were closed, so he couldn't see if anyone was inside. Sebastian slowly opened the door, reaching for his Carnifex as he did. As he entered the room, he was surprised to see the bed empty.

 _Shit!_ he thought.

"I assume you're looking for Shepard?" came a voice from the corner of the room.

Clark was surprised to see a turian in blue body armor sitting in a chair in the corner. The facial scars gave the turian's identity away.

"Are you… Garrus Vakarian? _The_ Garrus Vakarian?" Sebastian asked with mock excitement.

"The one and only, what can I do for you?" Garrus asked.

With his hand still behind him, for a second Clark considered drawing his Carnifex.

 _No, that'll blow your cover. And you don't even know where Shepard is_. he thought.

Instead, Sebastian pulled out the 'get well soon' card he had tucked in his back pocket, in case a situation arose like the one he found himself in.

"I was hoping to give Commander Shepard this card. It's on behalf of me and some friends from Benning." he lied. "He stopped Cerberus from abducting colonists there a few months back. We just wanted to express our gratitude."

Garrus smiled, he remembered that mission distinctly.

"I'm sure Shepard would love to meet you. Unfortunately, I'm not sure where he is at the moment." he stated. "If you wait around for a bit, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Or I can call his omnitool, see where he's at."

Clark paused for a moment. He considered taking up Garrus on his offer, but decided against it. If he neutralized Shepard, he'd have to deal with Garrus as well. Sebastian also had no idea if anyone else from his crew was here.

 _Best to just alert Damien and wait for the rest of the team._ he concluded. "As much as I would love to meet him, my transport back to Benning is leaving soon. Would you mind giving this card to him for me?"

Garrus took the card, "Not a problem, I'll make sure to mention you stopped by to deliver it in person. What's your name, by the way?"

By the time he finished asking for his name, Clark was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Bump in the Road

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, but Thanksgiving and schoolwork prevented me from writing until now. Three things I quickly wanted to address from the reviews. First, unfortunately, no one will be getting plot armor. Since I'm no longer constrained by official canon, anyone can die at any time. Second, regarding the female quarian receptionist's behavior towards Clark. She didn't know he was a Cerberus operative, as he was undercover and wearing plain civilian clothes. To her, all she saw was an attractive human man. Third, regarding Shepard being put in a public hospital. The _Normandy_ crew didn't have a lot of options, so a public hospital was their best choice. I should have clarified this, but it is not public information that Shepard is at this hospital. Cerberus only knew about it from their sources. So when Clark asked the receptionist about Shepard, she wrongly assumed that he had been allowed to know. Thanks for the reviews, hope this helped clarify any confusion!**

* * *

 _11/15/2186  
_ _Kadmon'iyr, Rannoch_

Shepard and Tali laid together on the hospital bed, snuggled up close. His recovery was almost complete, and he was happy that he was able to wear real clothes now. The hospital gown had been a little too open for his liking. They were watching _Blasto 6: Partners in Crime_ , and laughing at how terrible it was. The film had released just prior to the Reaper War, and the couple hadn't gotten a chance to see it. They had seen the equally horrendous previous five Blasto movies, and made a deal to watch future installments together for fun. The two soon-to-be lifemates were so focused on how bad the movie was that they almost didn't notice the door open. In walked two Alliance marines, followed by Admiral Hackett.

Shepard paused the movie and quickly saluted, "Admiral Hackett, it's good to see you, sir."

"I think I should be the one saying that, Commander. Considering the reports regarding your condition after firing the Crucible, I'm glad to see you awake." Hackett responded, returning the salute. "Admiral Zorah, it's good to see you too. I'm glad you're keeping Shepard company."

Tali suddenly remembered that no one outside the _Normandy_ crew was aware of her relationship with Shepard. She realized the intimate position they were in, and quickly hopped out of the bed and onto the nearby couch. Hackett smirked, he had heard the rumors about their relationship, and this confirmed it.

"Good to see you too, Admiral Hackett." Tali replied.

Hackett nodded to the two marines, who promptly exited the room and shut the door behind them.

He glanced at the vidscreen, "Blasto, huh? I hate to interrupt such a quality film, but this won't take long."

Shepard and Tali both caught the sarcasm in his remark.

"Shepard, there's some important matters I'd like to discuss. The first is the future of your career in the Alliance." Hackett continued. "The Alliance would like you back in command of the _Normandy_ once you've recovered, that'll come with a long-overdue promotion to the rank of captain. You don't have to give an answer now, we just want you to know that the offer is there."

Shepard looked over at Tali, and took one of her hands in his. He gave her a smile and a nod.

Shepard turned back to Hackett, "That's a very generous offer, sir, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm planning on retiring from the Alliance Navy, I made some promises to someone that I intend to keep."

Tali quietly let out a sigh of relief. She knew that Shepard intended to retire after the war, that was implied in the promises he made to her. However, he had been in the service since he was 18, it was all he had known for the past 14 years. Tali was afraid that given the opportunity, Shepard would return to the only life he had known. She of course would've fully supported him no matter his decision, but she saw firsthand the toll that 14 years of fighting and killing had taken on him. Not only that, but with Tali's new duties as admiral, she wouldn't be able to go with him. She couldn't imagine not being at Shepard's side during firefights. But he was closing that chapter of his life, and starting a new one.

Shepard barely heard Tali's sigh of relief, and knew he had made the right choice. He was tired of fighting, tired of killing. Shepard had taken plenty of bad out of the galaxy, and now was ready to add some good to it. He was ready to settle down with Tali, and build a family with her. Shepard was 32, after all, and wasn't getting any younger. Now was the time.

"I completely understand, Commander. If anyone in the Alliance deserves retirement, it's you." Hackett said with a smile. "The Alliance, the whole galaxy, owes you a debt we can never repay. An honorable discharge is the least the Alliance can do to show our gratitude for your service."

"Thank you, sir. I don't regret anything about my time in the Alliance Navy, it's just time to move on." Shepard replied.

"I'll pull some strings to get you that promotion to captain anyway, God knows you've earned it. Now, onto the second matter I'd like to discuss." Hackett added. "The Alliance has one more favor to ask of you. In order to help restore the galaxy to a sense of normalcy, we'd like you to go on a victory media tour."

"What would that entail?" Shepard asked.

"You'd give a few press conferences, go on some popular late-night talk shows. Make appearances at some sporting events, all paid for by the Alliance, of course." Hackett explained. "You were the face of the fight against the Reapers, Shepard. If the galaxy sees you doing these things, then it'll really sink in that the war is over."

Shepard thought about it for a minute before responding.

"I'll do it, but with two conditions. First, Tali gets to come with me wherever I go." Shepard stated.

Tali wasn't expecting that, "Are you sure, John?"

"Think about it, Tali. The galaxy needs to know the contributions that you and the quarian people made towards defeating the Reapers." he explained. "What better way to show them than having you come with me on this tour?"

Tali got nervous at the prospect of being on vidscreens across the galaxy. She had never been one to enjoy the spotlight, and this would be the biggest spotlight possible.

Tali looked down at her feet, "I don't know… what if I get nervous on screen? What if I…"

Shepard squeezed her hand, "It'll be alright, I'll be right there next to you if you get nervous. I know how to handle the media."

He gave her a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but smile back, and knew that he was right.

"Okay, I'm in." Tali agreed, overcoming her self-doubts.

"That condition won't be a problem, Commander. What's your second one?" Hackett asked.

Shepard smiled, "I need a few weeks here on Rannoch before I can go. I have some… business I need to attend to."

"Done, the tour can start a month from now. Thank you, Shepard, I'm sure you're aware how much the galaxy needs this. Well, that's all I needed for today, I wanted to discuss this in person." Hackett responded. "I wish I could stay longer, but unfortunately I'm needed elsewhere. It was good to see you both, tell the rest of your crew that the Alliance and the Council are extremely grateful for their contributions. Keep recovering, Commander, I'll see you and Admiral Zorah in a month."

Hackett saluted the two of them first, a surprising occurrence given the lower rank always salutes first. Shepard and Tali returned the gesture, and Hackett exited the room.

Once the door had closed and the two were alone, Tali promptly resumed her position lying next to Shepard on the bed.

She asked, "John, what did you mean when you said you have business to attend to here on Rannoch?"

 _Why wait any longer? Now seems like a perfectly good time_. Shepard thought. He smiled, "Come on, follow me. Let's go to the courtyard."

Shepard didn't need any help standing this time, which Tali was thankful for. He took her hand in his, and the two began walking to the courtyard. Tali thought she had an idea of what he was doing, but didn't want to get her hopes up in case she was wrong. That didn't stop the butterflies from rising in her stomach. She didn't know it, but Shepard had butterflies in his stomach as well. The couple stepped out into the courtyard, feeling the same sensations they felt two days ago. Shepard turned to face Tali, a huge smile on his face. He took both her hands in his, and looked lovingly into her glowing eyes. Shepard prayed that the information he had found on the extranet was reliable.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya, my soul has completely and forever joined with your's. Will you journey with me through this life and the next?" he proposed, in near-perfect Khelish.

During the Reaper War, Shepard had done a good amount of research into quarian relationships. Through this research, he discovered that phrase was the traditional way for quarians to propose. Shepard had practiced reciting that phrase countlessly over the previous months, wanting to propose to Tali in her native tongue. He just hoped that he hadn't butchered the pronunciation. Tali heard clearly what Shepard had said, but it took a moment for it to fully register in her mind.

 _Am I dreaming, is this really happening?_ she wondered.

Shepard, the love of her life, had just asked her to be his lifemate. The moment she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, and had dreamed of with specifically Shepard in mind since they began their relationship, was finally happening. Not only that, but he had taken the time to propose to her in her people's traditional manner, and in her native tongue. Tears of joy began to well in her eyes, as the future she desired so badly was becoming a reality. The smile on her face was bigger than Shepard's.

"John'Shepard vas Normandy nar Mindoir, my soul will never again be complete without your's. Let us journey together through this life and the next." she answered, using the traditional acceptance phrase.

Tali quickly took off her visor, not wanting to waste this moment. With both hands she pulled Shepard towards her, and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster. He returned the kiss with just as much emotion. Every moment they had shared together, from their fateful meeting in the alley to the present, had been leading up to this. Their souls had started becoming attached to each other since they met, and over time had fully united. Now, they were going to put their unwavering commitment and dedication to each other on display for the rest of the galaxy to see. They were going to be lifemates, and nothing, not even death itself, would ever break them apart.

The two separated for air, and Shepard jokingly asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no backing out afterward."

Tali giggled, "Yes, I'm sure, you _bosh'tet_! _Keelah, yes!_ "

The two kissed again, with just as much feeling as the first time. In that moment, the only thing in the whole universe that mattered to them was each other.

* * *

 _11/16/2186  
_ _Kadmon'iyr, Rannoch_

Like most smaller cities, _Kadmon'iyr_ was quiet at 02:00. Most of the buildings had yet to be occupied by the returning quarians. Considering only a small fraction of a fraction of the quarians that had lived on Rannoch prior to the Morning War actually returned, most buildings would remain empty for quite some time. It was a situation that the Cerberus operatives would exploit. Two shuttles, each carrying half of the Cerberus special forces operatives, flew into the city. They landed a few blocks away from the hospital, the operatives would proceed on foot to minimize their chance of being detected. The shuttle carrying Damien, Thomas Walker, Dimitri Gusev, and Omar Marwani landed first, a couple miles from the hospital. The four disembarked, and secured the landing area as the VI-piloted shuttle flew off. Considering there wasn't anyone nearby, that task was relatively easy. The squad then waited for five minutes, looking for any signs that their arrival had been noticed. It was five minutes of complete silence.

Satisfied that they had landed undetected, Damien radioed in for the other squad to land.

"Hunter 2, this is Hunter 1. LZ is cold, you're clear to land." he reported.

"Roger that, Hunter 1. ETA two minutes." the voice of Clark responded.

True to his estimation, the shuttle carrying Sebastian, Tanaka, Hernandez, and Lukas Müller, arrived two minutes later. Those four exited the shuttle, and took up defensive positions just like Hunter 1. The operatives waited another five minutes, still no sign of detection.

"Alright, looks like we're good. Everyone, move out." Damien ordered.

Clark glanced around at the group, still getting used to seeing the group wearing Blue Suns combat armor. The plan was to quietly infiltrate the hospital, eliminate Shepard, and get off Rannoch before anyone knew what was happening. In the event that they actually had contact with security forces, Damien wanted to shift the blame away from Cerberus. He wanted the organization's survival to remain a secret for the time being. So instead of their usual black combat armor with Cerberus logos on the shoulders, the operatives had donned stolen Blue Suns gear. Even the shuttles had had their Cerberus logos painted over.

The eight operatives traversed the two miles to the hospital on foot, weaving through alleys to avoid detection. When they arrived at the plaza where the hospital was located, the team entered one of the abandoned buildings around the plaza, which was a few stories taller than the hospital. They silently made their way up the flights of stairs until they reached the roof. Damien was first through the access door, sweeping his suppressed Mattock assault rifle from right to left, searching for any targets. Finding none, he signaled the rest of the team to come out. Damien motioned for them to follow him, and the eight crouched down behind a low wall at the edge of the roof. Clark pulled out his sniper rifle, he had a clear view of the hospital roof from this position. He scanned the roof for any targets, and found it empty.

"Roof's clear." Sebastian reported.

Damien nodded, "Tanaka, you're up."

Haruki grabbed the harpoon launcher from his back, and fired it at the hospital roof. The harpoon sailed through the air and dug deep into the concrete. Tanaka took the cable that was attached to the harpoon and secured it to a ventilation shaft on the roof of the building they were on.

Damien tugged on the rope to make sure it was taut. Everyone took out their pulleys as he attached his to the cable. Damien walked back a few yards in order to get a running start. He grabbed hold of the pulley, sprinted toward the edge of the roof, and jumped off. Using gravity to his advantage, Damien zip-lined across the plaza to the hospital. Once he was over the roof, he dropped down and landed with a combat roll. Damien pointed his assault rifle at the hospital roof access door, waiting for the unlucky bastard who would come up and check out the noise. No one came. Looking up at the other operatives, he gave the hand signal for them to follow. One by one, the rest of the team ziplined across the plaza and onto the roof.

When they had all crossed, Damien turned to Walker, "Walker, you remember the plan?"

"Yes, sir. Marwani, Gusev, Müller, and myself are to hold this rooftop as our new LZ." he correctly answered. "If you four make contact, our secondary objective is to harass any reinforcements that arrive. We won't leave until you four show up."

Damien simply nodded in response.

Damien, Clark, Hernandez, and Tanaka made their way through the hospital's roof access door and into the stairwell. They silently descended to the first floor. Room 142 was the target, Damien had confirmed and reconfirmed it with Sebastian several times. Damien slowly opened the door to the hallway, peeking his head out to scope the area. Once again, there were no contacts.

"Hallway clear, move up." he ordered.

Damien thought nothing of it, but Clark couldn't help but feel that something was off. He had been at this hospital two days prior, and though it wasn't exactly busy then, there were still people moving about. Shepard wasn't the only patient in the building, there were plenty of them from various races.

"Damien, hold up. I don't like this." Sebastian stated in a whisper.

"What's the problem?" Damien asked, visibly annoyed.

Clark didn't appreciate his condescending tone, "The hospital shouldn't be _this_ empty. We should've at least seen one person, but so far it's been completely quiet."

"In case you aren't aware, Clark, it's two in the goddamn morning! Of course it's going to be fucking quiet!" Damien whispered.

Sebastian was losing his patience, Damien's constant arrogance got on his nerves every single day.

"Move. Up. _Now_." Damien ordered.

Just like Clark, Damien too was losing his patience. Sebastian constantly second-guessed his decisions, as if he could do a better job leading.

 _What an asshole._ they both thought about each other.

Hernandez and Tanaka observed the entire interaction, and were on Clark's side of the argument. Not only because they agreed that something felt wrong, but because they didn't approve of Damien. The two had talked about what Sebastian had said to them a few days ago, and decided that if push came to shove, they would side with him. They agreed that Damien's leadership wasn't the best course for Cerberus. However, they had no idea how Walker, Marwani, Gusev, and Müller felt, though it appeared as if they supported Damien's leadership. It was clear as day that Damien and Clark didn't trust each other. Ever since their attack on the asari cruiser, Damien had slowly been replacing Sebastian with Walker as his right hand man. This was exemplified by Damien choosing Thomas over Clark to lead what was now Hunter 2 on the roof. They figured it would only be a matter of time until he fully replaced Sebastian with Walker as his lieutenant. When that happened, one man would most likely kill the other. The two were on a collision course, one whose result would shape the future of Cerberus.

The four operatives quickly moved down the hallway. Having chosen the stairwell that was closest to room 142, they found themselves there in no time. The soldiers lined up along the wall, with Damien closest to the door. The door was closed and the blinds on the window were drawn. There was no light coming from the room, but the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor could be heard from inside.

"Just so we're clear, Shepard is _mine_." Damien commanded.

The other three operatives simply nodded in response. With his left hand, Damien grabbed the doorknob and turned it as slowly as he could. When the latch clicked, he carefully opened the door, keeping his rifle steady with his right hand. The light from the hallway illuminated a portion of the room. Despite the light not hitting it, the silhouette of the hospital bed could be seen. Damien counted down from three to one with his fingers. When he reached one, he flipped on the light switch and trained his rifle on the bed. The bed, along with the rest of the room, was empty.


	5. Chapter 5: Make a Move

_11/16/2186  
_ _Kadmon'iyr, Rannoch_

Damien turned around to grab Clark, and slammed him into the nearby wall. He pressed his forearm hard into Sebastian's throat, ready to crush it if need be.

" _Where the fuck is Shepard!?_ " Damien screamed, no longer worried about his volume.

Tanaka and Hernandez trained their assault rifles on Damien, hoping they wouldn't have to use them. The crushing force of Damien's forearm against Clark's throat made it hard for him to breathe, and even harder to speak.

"The quarian receptionist… said he was in this room. I saw his pet turian… Garrus Vakarian… sitting in here." he croaked, gurgling sounds coming from his throat.

"Did you see him yourself?" Damien asked.

Clark shook his head, "No… I didn't. But everything pointed… to him being here."

Damien glared at Sebastian for a few moments. He released his hold on his lieutenant, and began to slowly walk away. Clark gasped for breath and fell into a coughing fit. Damien turned back around unexpectedly and delivered a forceful right hook punch to Sebastian's head. The operative fell to the ground, dazed from the powerful blow.

"I'm _so_ sick and tired of your _shit_ , Clark!" Damien yelled.

Sebastian struggled to his hands and knees, only to receive a kick to the stomach from Damien.

"You constantly question my orders!" he continued.

Clark received another kick to the stomach, and he flopped back down to the floor.

"You bring me out to this godforsaken planet with bad intel!" Damien added, kicking Sebastian in the head this time. "To top it all off, I heard rumors that you have the audacity to question my _fucking_ leadership!"

He reached for his pistol and began to draw it. Clark just lied on his back, too disoriented to react. His head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Hernandez and Tanaka shot worried glances at each other, both silently wondering if they should make a move. They had no idea Sebastian had talked to other operatives, and someone had apparently informed Damien. For all they knew, their names could've been listed as well, and they would soon receive this same treatment.

Before the execution could continue, a team of seven geth troopers and one quarian marine bursted into the room.

"Drop your weapons! By the authority of the Rannoch Provisional Government, you are all under arrest!" the quarian ordered.

Unbeknownst to the Cerberus operatives, the quarians and geth had received warning of an attack a few days prior. An anonymous tip stated that there would possibly be an attack on this hospital in the coming days. As a precaution, quarian and geth security forces had evacuated this wing of the hospital earlier that night, where the tip said the attack would be. Geth orbital scanning had pinged the Cerberus shuttles as 'unknown' as soon as they entered the Tikkun system, and tracked their flight paths to _Kadmon'iyr_. Once their location had been established, security forces were en route to the hospital.

Knowing they were outnumbered by more than two-to-one (with Clark out of action), and with backup surely present, Hernandez and Tanaka slowly began laying their weapons on the floor. No way in hell we're they dying for Damien. Damien, however, remained motionless, one hand still holding his Carnifex, the other balled into a fist.

The quarian marine took a step towards him, "I said drop…"

He was interrupted as the air in the room began to crackle furiously. Suddenly, the marine and the geth troopers found themselves trapped in a massive singularity, floating around as if they were weightless. Biotic energy flared like blue flames around Damien's hands. His eyes burned like white-hot embers. Sparks began flying from the lights and medical equipment as the mass effect field messed with their circuits. The equipment, along with the bed, couch, and the few chairs, floated upwards as well. Everyone was stunned at the biotic display, they were all inside a singularity. Despite this, Damien, Tanaka, and Hernandez remained firmly on the ground. Clark, however, wasn't so lucky, as he floated with the security forces.

Hernandez and Tanaka were, for lack of a better phrase, scared shitless. They were in utter awe of Damien's raw biotic power. No one had ever heard of a biotic producing a singularity this large, or one who could differentiate who would be affected by the singularity. Damien screamed as he struggled to maintain the massive singularity.

" _Shoot them!_ " he ordered.

The two operatives quickly complied, seizing the opportunity Damien had given them. The two dispatched the security forces quickly and effortlessly, considering their targets were floating helplessly. Damien's singularity disappeared, and everything in the room can crashing back down. Sebastian landed on his back with a thud, groaning in pain. Damien fell to one knee, all his strength exerted by his impressive use of his biotics. After a few moments, he regained his strength and stood up again.

"Our cover's blown, we'll have to fight our way out. Anything not in Blue Suns armor is a target, understood?" Damien asked.

"Yes, sir!" Tanaka and Hernandez answered.

While Damien readied his assault rifle, Hernandez and Tanaka moved to assist Clark. Each grabbed a hold of an arm, and tried to pull him to his feet. Damien glared at them.

"Leave him. He'll just slow us down." he ordered. "Let the quarians deal with him, they'll have a field day if they find out he's with Cerberus. Even if they think he's with the Blue Suns, they'll still have no mercy on a merc."

"What? We _can't_ leave him behind!" Tanaka protested.

Damien grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, "Do you want to end up like him?"

Despite his loyalty to Sebastian, Tanaka had his limits. The horrifying biotic power Damien displayed was still fresh in his mind. At that moment, Tanaka was terrified of what he might do. He didn't want to end up beaten and captured, or worse, killed.

"No…" Tanaka relented.

Damien released him and shoved him away.

"How about you?" he asked Hernandez.

The other operative just shook his head, feeling the same way as Tanaka.

"Then let's move out!" Damien commanded.

He stepped out the doorway, but came under fire from quarian and geth forces immediately. Hernandez tossed out a grenade, while Damien stepped out into the hallway to unleash a shockwave. It staggered the security forces just enough that they couldn't react to the grenade in time. Fire and shrapnel ripped apart both organic and synthetic flesh. Damien pushed forward immediately, pumping rounds into any survivors. He sprinted down the hallway, checking every room for Shepard. Damien's emotions, his hate for Shepard, had completely taken over. He was so close to his ultimate goal, and wouldn't let it slip away.

"Hunter 1, where are you? We're getting _hammered_ up here!" Walker yelled over the comms. "We're under heavy fire from geth drones! We can't hold much longer!"

"You hold that _fucking_ roof, Hunter 2! We're almost there!" Damien lied.

The three of them had no idea where Shepard was, or even if he was in the building. After all, Clark hadn't even seen Shepard.

"We can't stay here! We're going to get swarmed, we have to get out while we can!" Hernandez protested.

Damien turned around, "No, we can still find…"

The crack of a sniper rifle interrupted the tense argument. The round sliced right through Damien's always-present biotic barrier, which had been weakened by his powerful singularity. It punched through his lower quality Blue Suns armor, and tore through the right side of his chest. The force of the impact knocked him off his feet and spun him around a few times, before he landed on the ground on his stomach. He lied there, motionless, and Hernandez and Tanaka whipped around to see where the shot had come from. Kneeling about 30 yards behind them, Widow sniper rifle loaded with warp ammo in hand, was Sebastian Clark. In order to improve his vision, Clark had taken off his helmet, revealing a bruised and bloodied face. He stored his sniper rifle on his back, and stumbled to the ground after trying to stand.

After being abandoned by the rest of the team, Sebastian had crawled his way to the hallway. The aggression between him and Damien had finally come to a head, and he was betrayed and left to be captured. Clark wasn't giving up that easily, though. If he was going to be killed or captured, he was taking a few of those suit-rats and flashlights down with him. But as he crawled out into the hallway, pistol in hand, he saw an unexpected scene. A ways down the hallway, Damien, Hernandez, and Tanaka stood there, arguing. The bastard himself, Damien, had no idea Clark was there. Sebastian pulled out his sniper rifle, and loaded a warp ammo round. He trained his rifle on Damien. A perfect opportunity presented itself, and Clark seized it. He pulled the trigger, and dropped that son of a bitch.

Hernandez and Tanaka ran over to Sebastian, and helped him to his feet. They didn't even bother to check on Damien, a pool of blood growing beneath him.

"Holy shit!" Tanaka exclaimed. "You shot him!"

This mission just kept getting worse by the minute. First, their team leader almost executed his second in command. Second, they had been ambushed by the quarians and geth. Third, they all had witnessed the most powerful biotic display any of them had ever seen. Fourth, their second in command had just shot their team leader in the chest with a sniper rifle. It was turning out to be one hell of a trip. However, neither Tanaka nor Hernandez were too broken up to see Damien get what was coming to him. Tanaka's statement had been one of surprise, not anger.

Hernandez glanced down the hall towards Damien, "Should we check his body, make sure he's dead?"

"There's no time, enemy reinforcements will be here any minute. Let's go, we're leaving." Clark ordered. "Hunter 2, Hunter 1 is en route. Prepare for exfil."

"Roger that, shuttles inbound!" Walker replied over the comms, the sound of heavy gunfire present in the background.

Sebastian wished they could confirm that Damien was dead, but they simply didn't have the time. Even if he survived, which he considered unlikely, the quarians could deal with him. The trio encountered no resistance as they backtracked up to the roof. There, they found the other four Cerberus operatives in a fierce firefight with geth drones. Luckily for them, the shuttles arrived a few minutes later. The seven raced towards their rides out of this mess, and got onboard without any issues. Clark, Hernandez, Tanaka, and Walker found themselves in one shuttle, with Müller, Gusev, and Marwani on the other.

"I didn't see Damien, did he get on the other shuttle?" Walker asked.

Sebastian spat blood onto the floor of the shuttle, "No, he didn't make it. KIA when we made contact."

Walker wasn't sure if he bought that. Something about the way Clark said it made him question it.

 _Why didn't he say something over the comms when it happened?_ he wondered. "Why didn't you report it?"

"In case you didn't notice, the entire operation went to shit. We made hard contact with quarian and geth security forces inside the hospital." Sebastian answered. "They were waiting for us, and they got Damien. We had to pull back under heavy fire, so sorry that I didn't fucking follow protocol."

He shot Walker a nasty look, who glared right back at him.

"We're lucky we only took one loss, Damien could've gotten us all killed. That leaves me in charge, and we're getting out of here." Sebastian continued.

Walker swallowed his objection and took a seat. It was going to be a tense ride back to the Achilles Cell.

* * *

 _11/16/2186  
_ _Kadmon'iyr, Rannoch_

It was around midday, and Tali and Shepard were in their cabin aboard the _Normandy_ , sitting on the couch. The frigate was currently in dry dock, damage it had sustained during the assault on Earth being repaired. The geth were making excellent repairs, and even adding a few upgrades. In the five months the quarians had been on Rannoch, relations had slowly improved with the geth. They were still a long way from complete acceptance, but the quarians were beginning to trust the geth again. A major sign of trust came when the geth had offered to assist with policing Rannoch, and the quarians had accepted. Shepard had been discharged from the hospital in the early afternoon the day prior, and decided to stay aboard the _Normandy_ while she was still docked. Chakwas had determined that Shepard had made a full recovery, and was cleared to leave. After spending over two weeks in the hospital, both he and Tali were glad to leave. They had just finished a vid-call with Admiral Raan, revealing their relationship to someone outside the _Normandy_ crew for the first time.

Turns out, it wasn't much of a reveal, as Raan claimed she knew about their relationship all along. She revealed that after seeing Shepard's impassioned defense of Tali at her trial, and the way the two celebrated after the verdict was read, she began to have suspicions. Those suspicions were confirmed when Shepard and Tali 'went over the attack plan on the geth dreadnaught' for hours in their cabin after just seeing each other for the first time in months. Raan also approved of their bond, saying that Shepard was one of the few men Shala considered worthy of having Tali as a lifemate, regardless that he was a human. In fact, she said that she couldn't imagine a better couple, their actions towards each other were those of two people who had truly bonded. Tali was relieved to her that, considering there was no precedent regarding quarian and human bonds. No such bonds had ever been officially recognized by the Fleet, and she wasn't sure if any had even existed.

Raan had graciously offered to organize the ceremony, having officiated countless ones herself during her time as captain of the _Tonbay_. She needed a week to get everything set up, and due to the upcoming media tour, the ceremony would happen as soon as possible. All Tali and Shepard had to do in preparation was create the guest list.

"Alright, so far we have the _Normandy_ crew, your aunt, and the rest of the Admiralty Board. You sure you want to invite Gerrel and Xen?" Shepard asked.

Tali sighed, "Not really, but we should. It'll be a step towards repairing our relationship with Gerrel, and honestly, Xen probably won't even show up."

He knew she was right. If they were going to live on Rannoch, and Tali was going to remain an admiral, they would have to mend their relationship with Gerrel. They were still a little upset that he hadn't apologized for ordering the Fleet to fire on the geth dreadnaught yet, but they were willing to move past it.

"Probably for the best. Okay, anyone else you can think of?" Shepard inquired.

Tali thought for a minute before answering, "Honestly, John, most of the people we know are already on the list. Who else do we know?"

She had a point, most of their relationships had been built through the _Normandy_. Neither had any family left, or friends outside of the _Normandy_.

"Oh! What about Kal'Reegar?" Shepard asked.

Tali hung her head.

 _How could I forget to tell him?_ she wondered. "John… Kal… was killed in action on Palaven a few days before the assault on Earth. I only heard about it while you were sick, I'm so sorry I didn't to tell you."

Shepard leaned back in his desk chair, running a hand over his face. He didn't know Kal that well personally, but he knew he had been a damn good soldier. Not only that, but Kal and his marines had kept Tali safe on Haestrom, and he would be eternally grateful for that. His death was one last insult from the Reapers, even though they were gone.

Before he could say anything, someone buzzed their cabin door.

"Who is it?" Shepard called out.

"Shepard, it's Garrus. I heard something I think you and Tali would want to hear." Garrus answered.

Shepard let him in, and Garrus took a seat on the other couch.

"What did you hear, Garrus?" Tali asked.

"Remember that guy I told about in the hospital, the one who stopped by when after Shepard woke up?" Garrus asked in return.

Both Shepard and Tali nodded.

"Well, I could tell there was something off about him. Probably my old cop intuition I gained from working at C-Sec." he continued. "I gave an anonymous tip to quarian security forces, saying something might happen at that hospital. Turns out, early this morning, there was an attack on the hospital."

Shepard and Tali both looked at each other, stunned. Shepard had only been released the day before, they both could've easily been caught in the attack.

"How many casualties?" Shepard asked, preparing for the worst.

"Eight, seven geth troopers and one quarian marine. It could've been a lot worse, though, security had evacuated a whole wing of the hospital just in case." Garrus replied. "I forgot to mention, in my tip, I said that you might've been a target. Sure enough, the security forces ran into four heavily armed Blue Suns mercenaries in the room you were checked into."

Shepard thanked God and Tali thanked the Ancestors that he had been released the day before. Neither of them had been armed, and wouldn't have been a match for four Blue Suns mercs.

"How'd they know he was there? I thought that information was closely guarded?" Tali inquired.

Garrus shrugged, "Nobody knows. There must've been a leak somewhere, the geth are looking into it."

"You said there were only eight casualties, and all were security forces. The Blue Suns didn't lose anyone?" Shepard questioned.

"The security forces have one of them, a human, in custody. He's in very bad shape, though, the quarians aren't sure if he's going to make it." he answered. "Now here's where it gets weird. He took a sniper shot through the chest, but the thing is, none of the quarians or geth claim to have taken the shot."

Tali's eyes widened, "Wait, does that mean…"

Garrus nodded, "Yep, friendly fire. I told you it was weird."


	6. Chapter 6: Vows

**Author's Note: A few of you wanted Damien to be killed off last chapter. Well... I have some bad news for you. Did you really think a simple sniper round to the chest would be enough to take him down? Hopefully you'll take some joy in Damien's current situation.**

* * *

 _11/18/2186  
_ _The Rayya_

When Damien opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. He found himself lying on a cot in an unfamiliar location. Damien tried to stand up, but found his right wrist was omni-cuffed to the cot. The cot, in turn, was bolted to the wall. He pulled his wrist back to check the tightness of the cuffs, but that triggered a shooting pain in the right side of his chest and back. With his free left hand, Damien searched under his raggedy t-shirt for a wound. He gingerly touched a large, barely healed wound. Whoever had patched him up either did a poor job, or wasn't too concerned with healing him properly. He tried to use his biotics to free himself, but found his abilities were blocked. Damien patted around his head until he found the source of the problem, a biotic inhibitor had been installed to nullify his implants.

 _Goddammit._ he thought, realizing he was trapped with no way out.

He laid back down on the cot, and tried to piece together his memories. The last thing he could recall was standing in the hospital hallway with Hernandez and Tanaka. The three were arguing over his plan to find Shepard. Then everything went black. And now, he found himself here, with no idea where 'here' was. Damien remembered the firefights with the quarian and geth security forces inside the hospital. He figured he was in quarian custody, which made the most sense given the circumstances of his last memory. Damien determined he must've been shot, and since he wasn't with Cerberus anymore, Tanaka and Hernandez had left him behind.

 _If I get out of here, those bastards are dead._ he decided.

He wondered if Clark was here with him, considering he had been left behind as well.

Damien's thoughts were interrupted by a loudspeaker being activated inside the room.

"Prisoner, lay down on the cot with your free hand behind your head. If you do not comply, physical force will be used to _make_ you comply." a female voice ordered.

The voice sounded quarian, and Damien sure as hell wasn't about to be told what to do by a suit-rat. He remained sitting upright on the bed.

"Your choice, _bosh'tet_." the female voice said.

A door opened, and two geth troopers and a female quarian entered the room. One of the geth had a taser in hand. It tased him, sending 50,000 volts of electricity coursing throughout his body. He screamed out in pain as the electrical current seized all his muscles. The geth removed the taser after a few seconds, while the second trooper forcibly pinned Damien to the cot while forcing his left arm behind his back. The first geth released the omni-cuffs from the cot, and attached the free end to Damien's left wrist. The geth then stood him up, so he faced the female quarian.

"So, here's how this is going to work. We're going to take you to the interrogation room, where you'll tell us everything we want to know." she stated. "If you refuse, we'll bring you back here, where there are no cameras, and force the answers out of you. You'll experience first hand how we deal with those who murder our fellow marines."

The marine punched him right where his chest wound was, causing Damien to grunt loudly in pain.

"Or, we could just restrain you and put you in the same room as the poor widow you created. I'm not sure if you're aware, but quarians take their bonds very seriously." she continued. "I'm sure she'd love to get her hands on you. Repay all the pain you caused her."

"Why don't we bring her in, then? I'd love to tell that bitch exactly how her lifemate died." Damien growled.

That remark earned him another 50,000 volts and another punch to his wound.

"Keep talking, asshole. I can do this _all_ day." the marine stated.

Quarians rarely treated prisoners this way, adopting the more civilized treatment found in Council worlds. However, Damien's case was unique. Technically, Rannoch fell outside the bounds of Citadel jurisdiction. The quarians' council seat and embassy had been taken away after the Morning War, and hadn't yet been reestablished in the five months the quarians had been on Rannoch. Despite not having to abide by Council law, the quarians still normally treated prisoners civilly. The quarians, however, had no sympathy for mercenaries. Especially those who attacked hospitals and killed marines. Damien was experiencing this lack of sympathy first hand.

The geth dragged Damien as they followed the marine to the makeshift interrogation room aboard the _Rayya_. Once inside, he was forced into a chair and restrained to it. The two geth troopers remained standing beside him, as the marine took a seat in one of the two chairs on the other side of the table. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, Damien and the marine glaring at each other. After awhile, the door to the interrogation room opened, and Captain Kar'Danna entered and sat in the remaining chair. Since the Rannoch rebuilding efforts took priority, Danna offered to handle this matter himself. He had plenty of experience handling criminal matters due to his position of captain. Danna opened his omnitool to review the case notes.

"What's your name?" he asked Damien.

Damien opted to spit at the captain in response.

"Charming. If you won't tell me your name, perhaps you can tell me who you work for." Danna continued. "When you were taken into custody, you were wearing Blue Suns combat armor. Am I correct in assuming you work for that organization?"

"Go to hell, suit-rat." Damien answered.

The quarian marine stood up from her chair and began to walk over to Damien, intent on making him pay for that insult.

Danna stopped her, "Relax, Sergeant. You can 'teach him some manners' later."

The sergeant reluctantly complied, "Yes, sir."

Danna turned his attention to Damien, "Life will be much easier for you if you comply. How about this, why did you attack the hospital?"

Damien smirked, "We we're visiting a sick friend. What's wrong with that?"

"Your attempt at humor is unnecessary. I don't think you realize the seriousness of your situation." Danna replied, clearly annoyed. "Maybe Sergeant Yizh can enlighten you. This is obviously going nowhere, we'll try again tomorrow."

The captain nodded to the geth, who dragged Damien out of his chair. They took him back to his cell, and restrained him to the cot once more. Once he was secured, Sergeant Yizh delivered a swift, strong kick to his stomach. Damien wheezed as all the air left his lungs, and fell down into the cot. She placed her foot on Damien's chest wound and pushed down forcefully. Damien screamed as his nerves shot excruciating pain throughout his upper body.

"Call me suit-rat. _One. More. Time._ " Yizh threatened.

* * *

 _11/23/2186  
_ _Shivoh'nyztchon Tzuk ("Cliff of Triumphant Return"), Rannoch_

Today was the big day. The day that Shepard and Tali would affirm their love for each other, in front of their friends and colleagues. In front of the whole galaxy. Everyone they had invited was in attendance, save for Admiral Xen, which was expected. Frankly, her absence was appreciated, as her presence would likely ruin the mood. Due to the attack on the hospital, there was a large number of geth troopers providing security. However, they did an excellent job of remaining out of sight. The couple had chosen the cliff by the ocean, where Shepard had killed the Reaper destroyer months ago, as their location. The quarians had named it 'Cliff of Triumphant Return' as it was the site where they had reclaimed Rannoch. Over the following months, it became something of a symbol of new beginnings to the quarians. Quite a fitting location for a bonding ceremony. It was a new beginning for Shepard and Tali, where they would formally begin their journey through life together. Neither of them could wait for that journey to begin. The geth had offered to construct a small building on the cliff, which would be converted into a visitors' center after the ceremony. They had also built a small podium near the cliff's face, with numerous chairs for all the ceremony guests.

Shepard drew in and let out a deep breath as he examined himself in the mirror. He readjusted his Alliance Navy dress blues, and smiled when he got his uniform just right. Despite still having his tuxedo he wore at the Silver Coast Casino, Shepard wanted to be bonded in his dress blues. The Alliance Navy had played such an important role in his life. Shepard had, after all, met Tali while he was still in the service. He was trying, and failing, to calm his nerves. Shepard wasn't nervous at all about being officially bonded to Tali at all, in fact he was eagerly anticipating the ceremony. Instead, he was nervous about screwing up his part of the ceremony. Shepard hadn't had any prior knowledge about quarian bonding ceremonies before a few days ago. He and Tali had a rehearsal, and he discovered his role was quite simple. Shepard was still nervous that he would find some way to mess it up, ruining the experience for Tali. She told him that she wouldn't mind if he made a mistake, the significance of their bond was much more important to her than the ceremony itself. Still, Shepard wanted it to be a perfect memory for her.

"You're gonna do great, Shepard. How are you feeling?" Garrus asked, apparently able to read Shepard's mind.

Garrus was wearing a tuxedo, and looking mildly uncomfortable without any combat armor.

Shepard smiled, "I couldn't be happier, Garrus. I mean, I'm about to be bonded to the woman of my dreams."

"Glad to hear it. Now, tell me how you _really_ feel." Garrus pried, a knowing look on his face.

Shepard sighed, "To be honest, I'm nervous about messing up my part. I know Tali won't care, but I still want this day to be perfect for her, God knows she deserves it."

Garrus patted him on the back.

"Shepard, Tali is bonding to you. _You_ , the guy she has been in love with practically since she met you." Garrus assured. " _That's_ what matters to her. The formalities are just secondary."

Kaidan had just walked into the room, dressed in his Alliance Navy dress blues as well.

"I remember, on the original _Normandy_ , you were the only thing she _ever_ talked about. I asked her a few times if she had feelings for you, but she denied it every single time." he reminisced. "I knew she was lying through her teeth from the very beginning, and look where we are now. You'll be fine, Shepard, just relax and _enjoy_ this."

Shepard chuckled softly, realizing he had no reason to feel nervous, "I was thinking the same thing, just feels better to hear you two say it. Thanks, guys, you're both great friends."

"Just promise you'll be there to calm my nerves on my wedding day." Kaidan joked, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Shepard laughed, "Of course, Kaidan. Same thing for you, Garrus?"

Garrus mocked surprise, "Me? Are you _kidding?_ I seem to remember you mocking me, saying my one true love was calibrations."

"Okay, to be fair, you blew me off _all the time_ during the Collector mission to do your _damn_ calibrations!" Shepard fired back.

"They paid off, didn't they? That Collector ship will tell you the same thing." Garrus stated.

Just then the door to the room opened, and Liara leaned inside. She was wearing a lovely dark green dress.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but everything's ready out here." Liara announced.

"Alright, we'll be right out. Knock 'em dead, Shepard, you'll do great." Kaidan encouraged. "Also, just know that I'll be recording. So if you do screw up, I'm posting it to the extranet.".

Shepard just smiled and shook his head as Kaidan and Liara left to take their seats.

"Ready to start your new life with Tali?" Garrus asked.

"Absolutely." Shepard responded.

As per quarian tradition, Garrus was acting as 'the witness', a third party who could confirm the bond had developed naturally and without coercion from either bondmate. He had known Shepard and Tali the longest, and was the crewmember who was closest to both of them, so he was an obvious choice. Garrus took Shepard outside and to the room where Tali had been getting prepared. Shepard knocked on the door, and Tali opened it. Shepard was instantly awestruck with how beautiful she was. She still, unfortunately, needed to wear her enviro-suit and helmet, despite being on her homeworld. However, gone were her normally suit adornments, replaced with a beautiful white dress and hood. The faintest purple swirls, the same as her usual fabric pattern, were sewed into her dress. Tears of joy began to well in Shepard's eyes as the feeling that he was being bonded to Tali finally hit him.

"Hey…" was all he could manage to choke out, slightly laughing at his unusual display of emotions.

Tali was experiencing the exact same emotions also, having to hold back tears herself.

"Hey…" she greeted in return, laughing softly too.

Shepard dried his eyes, "Wow, Tali, you… you look absolutely beautiful."

"Look who's talking, handsome." Tali replied, smiling.

"Last chance to change your mind, after this, you're stuck with me." Shepard joked.

Tali giggled, "I'll never change my mind, there's no one I'd rather be stuck with."

He held out his hand for her to take.

"Then let's not keep the galaxy waiting." Shepard said.

Tali eagerly took his hand. Tradition stated that the two bondmates would walk to the podium together, hand in hand, which the two of them did. Waiting there for the couple was Admiral Raan. Sitting in front of the podium was everyone who had served aboard either _Normandy_ , with Admiral Koris and Admiral Gerrel. In the front row, there were seven empty reserved seats, each with a name written on a card. The names of Shepard's family, Tali's mother and father, and Kal'Reegar, were written on the cards. Though they all had departed from the physical world, Shepard and Tali knew their spirits were present.

The two bondmates stepped up to the podium, turned to face each other, and took both each other's hands in their own. Admiral Raan stepped forward to officiate the ceremony, and would do so in exact accordance with quarian tradition.

She delivered the Ancestors' prayer, "Blessed are the Ancestors, who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. _Keelah se'lai_."

" _Keelah se'lai._ " repeated everyone in attendance.

"We are gathered here today, before the eyes of the Ancestors, to witness the bonding of two souls. Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy nar Palaven, is the bond between these two true?" Raan asked.

Garrus answered with the traditional phrase, "Yes, these two souls became one through love, and love alone."

Raan nodded, "The bond you all see before you is pure."

Garrus then took a seat next to Kaidan, his role fulfilled.

Raan then turned to Shepard, "John'Shepard vas Normandy nar Mindoir, will you forever honor your bond with this woman, will you journey with her through this life and the next?"

"Hers is the only soul mine will ever know, I will journey with her through this life and the next." Shepard promised, a smile on his face.

Raan then turned to Tali, "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya, will you forever honor your bond with this man, will you journey with him through this life and the next?"

Tali was barely able to hold back tears of happiness. This wasn't a dream, this was really happening. She was being bonded to Shepard. There was no fear of waking up aboard the _Neema_ , no fear of realizing that he was dead. No, the Ancestors had truly brought Shepard back from the dead for her, they were giving her another chance at a life with him. Though Shepard couldn't see it, her smile was as big as his.

"His is the only soul mine will ever know, I will journey with him through this life and the next." Tali promised.

"Tali'Zorah, do you wish to leave Clan Zorah to join Clan Shepard?" Raan inquired.

"I do." she answered.

Normally, Tali's father and mother would give her away to Shepard, and the leader of Clan Shepard would accept her into the clan. Unfortunately, that tradition could not be followed exactly.

Raan turned to Shepard, "John'Shepard, as leader of Clan Shepard, do you accept Tali into your clan?"

"I do." he answered.

"Then with the Ancestors as witnesses, I pronounce you two lifemates. May you find nothing but love, peace, and happiness together." Raan declared. "I present to you all, John'Shepard and Tali'Shepard!"

Shepard and Tali had planned on just tapping foreheads together, the normal quarian way of kissing with visors on. However, Tali secretly had something else planned. This would be her only bonding ceremony and she wanted to make the most of it. To everyone's, including Shepard's, surprise, Tali reached up and removed her visor. She didn't care about what reaction she might have, she wanted to kiss him. For the first time ever, she showed her face to someone other than Shepard. With one hand, she reached behind Shepard's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Shepard placed his hands on her hips and happily reciprocated. The crew of the _Normandy_ absolutely exploded into cheers. Wrex and Grunt roared in celebration, and everyone else shouted various congratulations at the new lifemates. Koris and Gerrel retained their decorum and politely stood and clapped, though they were just as happy as anyone else. After they parted, Tali winked at Shepard before she put her visor back on.

She started towards the crowd, but Shepard stopped her, having his own surprise for her.

"One last thing." he said.

Shepard reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He opened it, and pulled out a thin, golden necklace. Hanging from it at the bottom, was a wedding ring with a diamond fixed at the top.

"Tali, this is my mother's wedding ring. The one my dad gave her the day they were married." Shepard explained. "It's the only thing I have left of her. I want you to have it, and I know for a fact that she would want you to have it too."

Tali was truly touched by the gesture. This ring was the sole thing Shepard had to remember his mother by, and he was giving it to her.

"To me, it symbolizes the love my parents had for each other, for my siblings and me. It also symbolizes the happiness I felt whenever I was with them." he continued. "I know we'll love each other, and our future children, just as strongly. I know they'll feel the same happiness whenever we're all together. That's why I want you to have it."

In that moment, there were no words for the emotions Tali was experiencing. She would honor his mother's memory by loving him just like his mother loved his father and his family. She would ensure the same happiness he remembered would always be felt in their family. The lump in her throat prevented her from speaking, so she just nodded in response. Shepard unhooked the necklace, and Tali leaned forward so he could place it around her neck. He clasped it together, and the ring fell into place right over her heart. She wrapped Shepard up in perhaps the strongest hug she had ever given him. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire crowd, even Grunt shed a tear.

"John, I will cherish this forever. I love you, thank you, thank you _so_ much." she thanked through the tears.

Shepard gently stroked her back, "You're my everything, Tali. I love you, too, more than anything."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay! The happily couple is now officially bonded! That's two of Shepard's promises fulfilled. First, he came back to Tali, now, they'll spend the rest of their lives together. A huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Since this plot is entirely of my own making, I greatly appreciate all your thoughts on it.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Honeymoon

**Author's Note: Just wanted to let you all know that _Unbreakable Bond: Promises_ has broken 2,500 views! Thanks to all who have read, I hope you stick around!**

* * *

 _11/23/2186  
_ _Achilles Cell, Unknown Location_

It had taken the seven Cerberus operatives almost a week to get back to Achilles Cell. Dodging geth and quarian patrols had proven more difficult than they originally planned, considering the plan had been for them to leave Rannoch before anyone knew they had been there. All in all, the operation was a complete and utter failure. The whole mission had been doomed from the start. First, Clark unknowingly tipped off Garrus to their attack when he reconned the hospital a few days prior to the mission. Second, the quarians and geth had been awaiting their arrival. They got the jump on the Cerberus operatives, even though their initial ambush failed. Third, Damien was presumed to have been killed in action, though only Clark, Tanaka, and Hernandez knew the truth. The mission objective, to find and eliminate Shepard, hadn't even come close to being accomplished.

Needless to say, morale was pretty low when the two shuttles touched down in the station's hangar bay. Their first real mission as part of the new Cerberus had been a disaster. Everyone stepped off the shuttles and gathered around Clark.

"Alright, everyone, unload your gear, get yourselves cleaned up, and get something to eat. Mission debrief in one hour." he ordered.

The rest of the operatives slowly turned and trudged away, nobody saying a word. Sebastian made his way to his quarters, and tore off the worthless Blue Suns combat armor. Clark stripped naked, and stepped into the bathroom. Examining himself in the mirror, he found that most of his bruises were healing nicely. His broken nose would need to be reset, something he wasn't looking forward too.

 _Maybe that cute nurse from Apollo cell will be in the medbay when I go there_. he hoped.

Sebastian noticed the dried blood that was caked beneath his nose and around his mouth and chin.

 _That fucker really did a number on me._ he mused.

Clark stepped into the steaming hot shower, and let the water wash all the stress from his body. He placed his forearm against the ceramic shower wall and hung his head, letting the stream of water cascade down his back. Soon enough, Sebastian became lost in his thoughts, remembering all the details of the mission. The scenes of him getting beaten by Damien, and then him shooting Damien with his sniper rifle, replayed over and over in his head.

He finished his shower and put on his standard Cerberus uniform. Realizing he still had 15 minutes until the debriefing, Clark grabbed a sandwich from the mess hall before making his way to the conference room.

"Dr. Prager, it's Clark. Meet me in the conference room." he announced over the PA system.

Sebastian sat down in his usual chair, and ate his sandwich while he waited for Prager to arrive. The door opened a few minutes later, and the doctor walked inside.

"Operative Clark, it's good to see you. Was the mission a success?" he asked.

Given that stealth was this mission's top priority, it had been agreed that comm silence would be maintained throughout the duration. Prager, along with everyone else not present on the operation, was completely in the dark as to what had occurred.

"Not in the slightest, that's why I called you here. Everything was FUBAR, fucked up beyond all recognition." Clark answered. "Shepard wasn't there, we have no idea where he is. We also made hard contact with quarian and geth security forces."

"That is… unfortunate, though I have no doubt Damien and you all will get him soon enough. Ah… where is Damien, by the way?" Prager inquired.

Sebastian hung his head, trying to appear upset, "He's… dead, killed in action by the security forces. I don't know how, but they were waiting for us, and they got Damien."

Prager slowly sat down in a chair, and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "I… I'm sorry to hear that. He was an incredible asset to this organization, probably one of the best." he stated. "Damien exemplified what this organization stands for. He will be missed."

 _Like hell he'll be missed_. Clark thought.

"I assume you'll be taking over, then?" Prager asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I think _you_ should take over."

"I… I don't think that's wise, Clark. I know nothing about military strategy or conducting operations." the doctor disagreed.

"Leave all that to me. I know you're track record, you turned both Apollo and Achilles cells into what they are today." Clark insisted. "I need you to handle finances, logistics, and that shit I know nothing about. Let me worry about our operations."

Prager sat for a few moments, going over the situation. He agreed that he could handle the logistical side of the organization if Clark handled the operational aspect.

Prager nodded, "Okay, Clark, I'll do it. Here's to a successful future for Cerberus."

"Amen to that, Prager. Now, let's get this organization back on track." Sebastian said. "I've given you a great opportunity here. _Don't_ waste it."

* * *

 _11/25/2186  
_ _The Rayya_

Damien tried going back to sleep, but sleep kept evading him. He hadn't had a good night's rest since he was captured. The uncomfortable cot, the aches and pains all over his body, and the prospect of being in custody kept him awake at night.

 _Fuck this_. Damien thought.

He had observed the quarians and geth carefully every single day, and so far found no opportunity to escape. The main problem was the biotic inhibitor they had placed on him. Without that, Damien stood no chance of escaping unarmed. Not to mention, anytime he was out of his cell, the two geth troopers and Sergeant Yizh were with him at all times. The only time Damien was out of his cell was when he was being interrogated. He had so far resisted all attempts at questioning, and took Yizh's beatings and the geth's taser without breaking. The wound on his chest was no closer to healing, which Yizh took great pleasure in reminding him of by punching or kicking it several times a day.

 _If I ever get out of here, that suit-rat bitch is dead._ he vowed.

Besides his chest wound, there were numerous lacerations all over his body. His cheekbones and jaw constantly ached from the numerous punches from Yizh and the geth. A new burn was left on his body every time Damien was tased. Judging by the dull pain and the amount of blood he could taste around his mouth, he figured his nose was broken. Damien had lost a few teeth too, which were now lying on the cell floor.

As if on cue, his three 'hosts' opened the door to his cell and burst into the room. Yizh no longer asked him to put his free arm behind his back. Damien had been in captivity for a week, and had never obeyed any of her orders. So, instead, she just had the geth tase him and force him into compliance every time. Today was no different. Damien screamed in pain as the excruciating electrical current flowed through his body. He then grunted loudly as the geth pinned him to the cot, and restrained his free arm.

"Good morning, _bosh'tet_." Yizh greeted sarcastically.

Damien smirked, "It's always a good morning when you're around, _sweetheart_."

"Oh, I'm flattered. Put him on his knees." she ordered to the geth.

They complied, and forced Damien to kneel on the floor.

He tried getting under her skin, "First the taser, then the beatings, now kneeling? Wow, you're into some _kinky_ shit."

Yizh grabbed a handful of his hair to steady his head and then punched him in the face.

"You are such a _disgusting_ piece of shit." she commented.

Damien smirked, "Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

A punch to his chest wound told him he was succeeding at thoroughly aggravating Yizh.

"You better be careful, you keep hitting me like that, and I'll start to think you're really into me." Damien goaded.

Yizh took the taser from the geth and shoved it up under his chin. Damien's screams filled the room. She removed the taser after around 10 seconds, leaving him panting.

"You know… it's easy to act tough… when I can't fight back. Why don't you… take these cuffs off me… and we'll see how tough… you really are." Damien challenged.

Yizh bent down so she was face to face with Damien, "I thought you said you enjoyed this, why ruin the fun?"

Damien spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto her visor, which earned him a strong kick to the stomach in return. He wheezed as the geth dragged him out of the cell, while Yizh wiped her visor clean. For the seventh consecutive day, the geth troopers restrained him to the same chair in the makeshift interrogation room. Captain Danna walked in a few minutes later, just as he had everyday.

"Ah, Alpha, you're looking well." he greeted sarcastically.

Damien's physical appearance was anything but well.

"Alpha?" he asked Danna.

"Well, since you won't tell us your real name, we gave you one. Alpha is the first letter of the Alliance phonetic alphabet, and you're currently our first prisoner." Danna explained.

Damien shrugged, "Works for me."

"So, Alpha, let's start with something different today. Why are you protecting those who betrayed and left you to be captured?" Danna asked.

"Because the last thing I want to do is help some suit-rat bastards. We've been over this before, sure they betrayed me, but that doesn't mean I'll help you." Damien answered. "Has the past week taught you nothing? I'm not going to sell them out, but you're free to keep trying."

The captain stared at him for a few moments before continuing.

"Do you know how you got that wound on your chest?" he questioned.

Damien shrugged again, "I assumed one of your soldiers shot me."

Though Damien couldn't see it, Danna smirked.

"That's what we assumed as well. Except none of the geth troopers or our marines claim to have taken the shot." he explained. "Our technicians managed to recover some interesting footage from the hospital's security cameras. Here, have a look."

The captain flipped his omnitool display around so Damien could see. The video displayed the entire hallway that Damien, Hernandez, and Tanaka had been in. The three of them could be seen arguing about halfway down the hall. All of a sudden, a figure in Blue Suns combat armor could be seen crawling into the camera's field of view.

 _Clark…_ Damien recognized.

He witness Clark arm his sniper rifle, and shoot Damien through the chest. Damien then saw Tanaka and Hernandez rush to Clark's aid, and the three disappeared from view.

"Your own comrade shot you. Then the other two never seemed to care about your situation." Danna stated.

Damien just sat there for a few moments, staring off into space. Suddenly, the full realization of what he had seen finally sunk in.

" _Fuck!_ That son of a bitch!" Damien shouted, thrashing around in his chair.

He was seething with rage and panting loudly. Danna and Yizh shared a knowing glance, both knowing they made the right move.

After a minute or so, Damien calmed down enough to speak.

"Miguel Hernandez and Haruki Tanaka. Those are the names of the two that were with me." he identified.

"What about the one that shot you?" Danna inquired.

"You're going to love that one. His name is Sebastian Clark, former Cerberus special forces operative." Damien stated. "This wasn't his first run-in with quarians, he's the mastermind behind the Cerberus raid on the Migrant Fleet two years ago. Not only did he plan the attack, he was there, leading it."

"How do you know this?" Danna questioned.

"Clark joined the Blue Suns after Cerberus was destroyed. He made sure everyone knew that he was in their special forces, and that he was the one who made that attack happen." Damien lied.

He was telling the truth regarding Clark organizing and carrying out the raid on the _Idenna_. Damien had read Clark's files extensively, there were multiple documents tying Clark to that assault, even a few from the Illusive Man's personal files. Captain Danna looked at Yizh and motioned for her to leave the room.

"Thank you, Alpha, for your cooperation. Please take him back to his cell." he ordered the geth.

Danna stepped outside the interrogation room to meet with Yizh.

"You think he's telling the truth?" she asked.

"I don't know, he could just be mad at the other merc for betraying him and is framing him. Or, the man in the video is really the one who organized and attacked the Flotilla." Danna answered. "I'm going to contact the Alliance and see if they have any information regarding 'Sebastian Clark'. If he's telling the truth, we'll finally know the man responsible for what happened on the _Idenna_."

* * *

 _11/27/2186  
_ _Nos Astra, Illium_

The limousine pulled up to the Nos Astra Manor, one of the most luxurious hotels on Illium. Considering most of the hotels on Illium were pretty high end compared to the rest of the galaxy, that was saying something. Shepard and Tali gazed out the limousine's windows at the breath-taking sight before them.

 _Wow…_ they both thought.

Nos Astra Manor certainly lived up to its reputation. The hotel was made up of a series of four towering buildings. Balconies with private pools jutted out from each suite. About halfway up each tower, there was a walkway that connected to the plaza area. The plaza was several stories high, with stores, restaurants, and recreational areas scattered throughout. It was an absolutely massive complex, and the couple could tell they picked the right place for their honeymoon. They were so enthralled in taking in the view that they didn't notice their driver open the door for them.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard?" the salarian driver interrupted.

Shepard was shaken from his entrancement, "Oh, right! Thank you, Oron."

Shepard got out of the limousine first, then offered his hand to Tali.

"Why, thank you, my _husband_." she thanked, smiling as she took his hand.

Tali couldn't help but call Shepard her husband, relishing in the meaning the word now held for them.

"You're very welcome, my _wife_." Shepard replied, experiencing the same feeling as Tali.

He paid Oron for his services, and the two newlyweds walked hand in hand into the hotel, pulling their wheeled suitcases behind them. Inside, an asari behind the reception desk smiled at the couple.

"Oh, I know who you two are! Welcome to Nos Astra Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard." she greeted, cheerfully. "Your suite is ready for you, prepared per your instructions. Please, enjoy your stay with us!"

Shepard and Tali both thanked her as she sent their digital key cards to their omnitools. The now-married couple walked over to the elevator, and Shepard pressed the button for the royal suite. He scanned his key card, which double as authorization for access to the royal suite.

" _Keelah,_ John, even the elevators are fancy! Can you imagine what our suite will look like?" Tali asked.

Shepard smiled, "We'll find out soon enough! Are you as ready to start our honeymoon as I am?"

" _More_ than ready." Tali answered, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

Before Shepard had a chance to respond, the elevator doors opened, revealing a decontamination chamber. Shepard and Tali waited for the cycle to finish, Tali wanted to get out of her suit more than anything.

The chamber opened to reveal their suite, and both their jaws hung open. The suite was luxury in its finest form. Tali immediately took off her visor and helmet, along with the gloves of her suit. The first part they saw was the living room, the floor covered in a lush carpet. A large, plush couch was positioned toward an enormous vidscreen hanging over a stone fireplace. Shepard and Tali then moved to the kitchen, with stainless steel appliances and a smooth, sparkling countertop. Next up was the bedroom, with a king sized bed covered in satin sheets. Tali felt the silky material in her hands, and imagined what the sheets were going to feel like on the rest of her body. The bedroom was connected to a bathroom, which featured a stone walk-in shower. Similar, dirty thoughts ran through both Shepard and Tali's minds when they saw the shower. Also connected to the bedroom was the patio area, which featured a pool and several reclining chairs for lounging. The entire area was enclosed, so Tali didn't have to worry about being exposed to anything while 'outside'. Shepard removed a shoe and sock and dipped his foot into the pool, finding it to be just the perfect temperature.

The lifemates leaned against the railing of the balcony, staring out at the vast expanse of Nos Astra. The sun was just beginning to set, and the time was around 20:15.

Shepard turned to Tali, "So, _Mrs. Shepard_ , what would you like to do first? We could go get dinner, check out the plaza, it's up to you."

Tali turned to face Shepard, her luminescent eyes looking deep into his own, a smile on her face.

"Say it again." she asked.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, and smiled back at her.

"Say what again?" he inquired, laughing softly.

"Call me, 'Mrs. Shepard'. I want to hear you say it again." Tali explained.

Those two words sent a shiver down her spine every time she heard them. To finally be with him, to be his wife, his lifemate, words could not describe the joy Tali felt.

" _Mrs. Shepard._ " Shepard said, leaning closer to Tali.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and suddenly all other plans for the night were secondary.

Shepard picked up Tali, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her back into the bedroom, and the two of them fell into the bed. Tali reluctantly separated their kiss to take off her suit, and Shepard quickly undressed as well. For the next hour and a half or so, they both showed each other how much their love and the bond between them had strengthened since becoming husband and wife. Afterwards, the two lovers laid in bed together, snuggled as close as could be. Tali enjoyed not only the feeling of Shepard's skin on hers, but the feeling of the sheets as well. Her life had changed so much, for the better, since she met Shepard. Before their fateful meeting on the Citadel, Tali expected that she would simply return to the Fleet after her pilgrimage. She would join another ship's crew as an engineer, perhaps bond with a quarian man, and live a normal quarian life. But now, Tali was lying in bed with her human lifemate in Nos Astra Manor. She figured that in the near future she would be living in an actual house on Rannoch. Nothing about her life so far had turned out to be normal, and Tali wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you haven't already, I suggest you check out the _Unbreakable Bond Trilogy Codex_ on my profile! Right now, it contains general information, physical descriptions, and historical backgrounds of the original characters of the series. Their profiles will be updated as the series progress, and I'll be adding information regarding places and events as well. For those of you have seen it, Clark's background has been updated with the information revealed in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Exchanging Hands

**Author's Note: I would like to sincerely apologize for my month-long absence. Final exams, Christmas & New Years celebrations, and working full-time have made my life very hectic recently. Thanks for your patience! Normal updates should resume next week. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _11/28/2186  
_ _The Rayya_

Captain Kar'Danna sat at his desk in the captain's office, reading through reports on his terminal. The life of a ship captain in the Migrant Fleet had become a lot less stressful since the retaking of Rannoch. With most ships either in dry dock or in orbit, and with all non-essential personnel resettling on Rannoch, there were a lot less things to worry about. However, one thing kept Danna worrying day in and day out. And it was his prisoner, Damien, or Alpha as he was known on the _Rayya_. Though he didn't show it in the interrogation room, Danna was greatly intimidated by Damien both physically and mentally. Standing at 6'4" and weighing 232 lbs, Damien dwarfed the 5'6" and 127 lbs captain. Danna thanked the Ancestors for omni-cuffs and the two geth troopers who restrained Damien at all times. His physical build aside, his biotics were fearfully powerful. Sensory readings from the geth who were present during the hospital attack in _Kadmon'iyr_ revealed some of the highest readings of element zero output from any known biotic. And the only thing keeping that biotic power from being released on the crew of the _Rayya_ was a small biotic implant inhibitor installed on the back of Damien's head.

Also, the prisoner emitted hate, anger, and evil in waves. The mood of whatever room he was in immediately went black. Simply put, Danna wanted Damien off his ship as soon as possible. A beeping on his terminal shook the captain from his thoughts. It was an email from Admiral Hackett.

 _To: Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya  
_ _From: Admiral Steven Hackett_

 _Captain Danna,_

 _To begin, I would like to express my deepest condolences for the victims of the hospital attack and their families. After so much death and destruction this past year, the galaxy deserves some peace, especially your people._

 _Regarding your inquiry, here's what I could find. Sebastian Clark was an Alliance N7 operative during the late 70s, before being dishonorably discharged in 2180. Afterwards, he was suspected of joining Cerberus, which was confirmed in 2181. From the intel our agents within Cerberus managed to get ahold of, it appears that Clark was the leader of Cerberus' special forces, known as Ares Cell. Due to his position, it is extremely likely that he was involved in some way with the attack on the Idenna in 2184. To what specific degree is unknown. Clark was presumed KIA after the attack on Cronos Station, but the evidence you provided clearly proves otherwise. He is now a wanted man in both Alliance and Council space. If Clark is taken into custody by the Alliance or other Council race, I'm sure an extradition to Rannoch can be arranged._

 _Now, I wanted to discuss this prisoner you mentioned, 'Alpha'. His knowledge of Clark suggests a deeper connection than he's letting on. Ex-Cerberus personnel don't go around telling people about their past, especially those in as diverse an organization as the Blue Suns. Clark is smart enough to know that if his previous loyalties were leaked, some turian or batarian mercs might want to settle some old grudges. I, along with Alliance Command, would very much like to arrange an extradition of this prisoner back to Alliance space for interrogation. If you so desire, he can be returned to Rannoch to stand trial. Just say the word, and I can have an Alliance ship on Rannoch in two days, maximum._

 _Keelah se'lai,_

 _Admiral Steven Hackett  
_ _Alliance Command_

Danna breathed a sigh of relief, happy to get rid of Alpha as soon as possible. He immediately sent a reply to Hackett, the contents could be summarized as ' _Please_ , get him the hell off my ship'. After sending the email, he called Sergeant Yizh up to his office. When she arrived, Danna motioned for her to take a seat.

"Sergeant, I have something I'd like to discuss with you. The Alliance requested that we allow Alpha to be extradited to Alliance space for interrogation." he stated. "Admiral Hackett said he can have an Alliance ship here in two days to take him. I want you to oversee his transport and exchange."

Yizh nodded, "Of course, sir. I'll make sure he is delivered into Alliance custody."

"One more thing, this is going to be a discrete operation. We don't know if his comrades are waiting somewhere to try and free him." Danna added. "Because of this, I want you to take one shuttle only. You won't draw much attention that way."

Yizh understood the captain's reasoning. The mercs Alpha was with were able to fight their way out of a trap and escape Rannoch without leaving a trail. If they were searching for him, they would be able to release him without much difficulty. Discretion would be needed, better to be safe than sorry.

"Understood, sir." she replied.

"Then you're dismissed, Sergeant." Danna concluded.

Yizh left the captain's office and promptly began making her way down to Damien's holding cell. She signaled the two geth troopers to join her on her way, stopping when she was outside the holding cell door. It was late at night, and Alpha was most likely asleep. Yizh checked the security camera footage, and saw him lying on his cot.

 _Perfect._ she thought.

Yizh gave the geth the signal, and they bursted into the room. The geth with the taser dug it into the side Damien's neck, sending 50,000 volts into his beaten and bloodied body. He awoke as soon as the taser made contact, screaming at the top of his lungs as all of his muscles severely cramped up at once. Quite the way to be woken up. After a few seconds, the trooper removed the taser, causing Damien's intense spasms to cease.

"Wake up, _bosh'tet_." Yizh ordered.

"Fuck you, you suit-rat bitch!" Damien shouted back.

The insult earned him a strong kick to the jaw, sending blood and a tooth spurting out of his mouth. Quarian leg strength was quite impressive.

"You _still_ haven't learned your lesson. Shame." Yizh commented.

Whether she was tired from it being late at night, or simply forgot, Damien didn't know, but Yizh made a mistake. She put herself within striking distance without having the geth restrain him. He saw his opportunity, and he took it. Using his left leg to propel himself up off the cot, Damien delivered a forceful kick to Yizh's helmet with his right foot. Her head snapped to the side from the force of the impact, and she fell to the floor. Due to his awkward position, Damien's kick wasn't nearly powerful enough to do any significant damage. But it sent a strong message.

"Restrain him!" Yizh yelled at the two geth.

They instantly complied, holding him forcefully down on his back. She activated her omni-blade and cut through what was left of Damien's shirt, revealing his chest wound. The wound had become infected, festering and oozing a disgusting mixture of blood and pus. And it hurt like hell every single day. Yizh slowly lowered her omni-blade towards the wound, Damien struggling to pull away. Eventually, the side of the searing-hot blade made contact with his skin, evaporating blood and pus and severely burning the skin it touched. Damien screamed in agony as the omni-blade practically boiled the skin on the right side of his chest. After about 10 seconds, Yizh removed and deactivated her omni-blade. After the pain had subsided a bit, Damien stopped screaming.

"I swear, one day, I'm _going_ to kill you." he vowed, staring right into her soul.

* * *

 _11/29/2186  
_ _Achilles Cell, Unknown Location_

Clark set his tray of food down on one of the tables in the mess hall, and took a seat in an empty chair. He took a few bites of his meatloaf, chewing more and more slowly as he got lost in his thoughts. The scene in the hospital on Rannoch, where Clark shot Damien in the back, kept replaying over and over in his head. He tried his best to pinpoint exactly where the bullet had impacted the former Cerberus leader.

 _Was it his lower or upper shoulder?_ _Did I hit him more towards the center of his back or more towards his side?_ Clark struggled to recall. _How much blood was pooled beneath him? He didn't move at all, right?_

He twirled his spork around in his fingers as his mind tried to piece together the exact details of that fateful moment. The moment where Clark set Cerberus back on the right path, or at least his idea of the right path. The reason for his worrying was that, at the moment, his worst fear was that Damien wasn't dead. That he had somehow survived the shot, and would come back for revenge. Clark knew his speculation was most likely unnecessary, the quarians had probably found his body and buried him in an unmarked grave. But, for whatever reason, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that gripped him like a vice.

He scooped up some of his mashed potatoes, watching the gravy from his 'gravy volcano' spill over the rest of the mound. It was one of Clark's intricacies he'd never grown out of from his childhood days. He placed the spoonful in his mouth, but didn't chew, as the thoughts again filled his mind. The sight of Damien in his rifle scope, the loud crack of the rifle firing, Damien spinning around from the force of the impact and lying motionless on the floor. After having taken what Clark would readily admit was one hell of a beating, he was surprised his aim had been as true as it was. He couldn't even stand up, yet he was able to shoot Damien from a pretty good distance. The beating, however, severely affected his recollection of the events. His foggy memory, combined with the fact that Tanaka, Hernandez, and himself hadn't been able to confirm the kill, were the reasons for his anxiety.

 _What's done is done, Sebastian. You can't change anything._ he told himself internally. _Now, you have to focus on the present. Which includes not choking on those potatoes in your mouth._

Clark gagged and then quickly swallowed the contents of his mouth, falling into a coughing fit as a result. He quickly took a drink from his bottle of water to settle down.

"Jesus, sir, you alright?" Tanaka asked as he and Hernandez sat down across from him at the same table.

Clark took in and let out a deep breath to set his breathing back on track, "Yeah, I'm fine. Gonna take a lot more than some mashed potatoes to kill me."

"I'm sure of that." Hernandez replied with a slight chuckle.

The three operatives turned their attentions to their meals in front of them for a few minutes.

"So, sir, you looked pretty lost in thought before those potatoes tried to kill you. If you don't mind me asking, what's got you so occupied?" Tanaka inquired.

Clark took a few glances around around to make sure no one else was within earshot. He leaned closer to the other two operatives, "Just about what happened in the hospital. I just… _can't_ shake the feeling that Damien's not dead."

A puzzled look appeared on both Hernandez's and Tanaka's faces.

"Come on, you put… I mean… he took a disruptor round straight into his back and through his chest. It tore right through his biotic barrier _and_ combat armor." Hernandez stated, receiving a death glare from Clark when he almost revealed aloud what actually had happened. "He's dead as dead as can be, is what I'm trying to say. We saw him just lying on the ground, blood pooling all around him."

"Yeah, and let's say, by some miracle, he did survive. There's no way he could've made it out of that hospital, in his condition, without the quarians and geth picking him up." Tanaka added.

Clark's grip on his spork tightened, "We _should've_ checked the body, that way we would be sure…"

He was interrupted by the sound of the PA system coming to life.

"Attention all Cerberus personnel, Dr. Lewis Prager, the new head of Cerberus, will be giving a speech in the main atrium in 10 minutes if you would like to attend." the voice announced.

The three operatives shared a look between each other, then resumed eating their lunches. Though it was by no means necessary for anyone to attend the speech, as it would be broadcast to every vidscreen in the base, Clark insisted all special forces operatives attend in order to show their support for their new leader. The three operatives quickly finished their meals, and made their way to the atrium. They met up with Prager, along with the rest of the special forces operatives, on the second floor balcony.

"Ah, Operative Clark, glad you could make it." Prager greeted, extending his hand.

Clark took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "Of course, doctor. I, along with the rest of Ares Cell, came to show our support for you."

"Glad to hear it, we need to stick together during these trying times. I do appreciate your support, and I look forward to what the future holds for this organization." Prager thanked with a smile.

Clark nodded, "Same here, now knock 'em dead."

Prager clasped his hands behind his back as he went to the edge of the balcony. He looked out upon the crowd that had gathered on all three levels of the atrium. Applause erupted as the new leader of Cerberus appeared before them.

 _These people need a leader to get them through this difficult time. I will be that leader._ Prager thought.

He had never been one for the spotlight, preferring to work behind the scenes and let others appear in front of crowds. But Prager knew how important this moment would be for his colleagues' morale. Their actions in the coming months would either rebuild Cerberus to its former glory, or sentence the organization to death. And it would all start right here. He held up his right hand above his head and waved to the crowd, mouthing 'thank you' repeatedly. As the applause began to die down, Prager cleared his throat. He could see the hovering cameras had their red lights on, indicating that they were recording. Prager appeared on every vidscreen in the entire base, with every special forces operative standing proudly behind him.

 _Alright, time to usher in a new age_. he told himself.

And it would all begin here.

"Ladies and gentlemen, colleagues, comrades, friends. I come before you today filled with a great sadness." Prager addressed the crowd. "The past year has been a difficult one for all of us, and the past few months specifically have been nothing but disastrous for our great organization."

He saw a number of heads dip solemnly. The course Cerberus took during the Reaper War had been one that brought only death and destruction to the organization. It all began when the Illusive Man fell to indoctrination. It ended with the fall of Cronos Station and his death on the Citadel. On top of that, Damien's leadership, along with a new sense of purpose, had been dramatically cut short in that hospital on Rannoch. Cerberus now was on it's third leader in just a few months time, which didn't provide any sense of stability. But now, that was all about to change.

"Our morale, our drive, and our sense of purpose have all been diminished greatly. We lost two noble leaders in the Illusive Man and Damien, and both will be missed dearly." Prager continued.

 _Noble seems like a bit of a stretch. One was power-hungry and got himself indoctrinated, the other was a homicidal borderline sociopath._ Clark commented internally.

"But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And a new dawn is coming." Prager added. "Too long Cerberus has been viewed as, sometimes rightfully so, as the enemy. I promise you, that's about to change."

He took a pause as thunderous applause erupted from the atrium. Contrary to popular opinion, the vast majority of people in Cerberus were not the baby-eating monsters that they were made out to be. They were people who genuinely cared about and wanted to help advance humanity, but not at the cost of other species. People like Kelly Chambers, Gabby Daniels, and Ken Donnelly when they were a part of Cerberus. People who were greatly concerned, afraid, and ashamed of the direction the organization had taken during the Reaper War. What they were hearing was music to their ears.

"With me as your leader, gone are the days of raids on the Migrant Fleet, the days of coups on the Citadel. We will work _together_ with the Alliance to further advance humanity." Prager emphasized. "And we will do so while being considerate towards our galactic neighbors. The turians, asari, salarians, quarians, and every other species are _not_ our enemies."

Another round of applause signaled that his message was being well received.

"I've been apart of this organization for a long time. I've seen Cerberus lose sight of it's original goal, and we've gone astray." Prager stated. "But like the Parable of the Prodigal Son, we realized and will learn from our mistakes. And we too will find our way back to where we belong."

Clark couldn't help but smile when he heard the doctor's words. Unbeknownst to Prager, Clark had something very different in mind when it came to the future of Cerberus. One that envisioned humanity taking it's rightful place on top of the galactic hierarchy. He had been given full discretion when it came to how Ares Cell would be run, and he intended to make good use of that power. And with Prager being none the wiser, growing Cerberus under the pretenses of goodwill and cooperation with both humanity and the rest of the galaxy, Clark's ability to forward his agenda would be much easier. When the new trust solidified, Cerberus personnel and operatives would be able to go anywhere in the galaxy, just like their Alliance counterparts. He and his men would work in the shadows to guide humanity to it's true destiny. Sure, he would play along with Prager for awhile, waiting for the right time to act. And by the time the galaxy or Prager realized what was happening, it would be too late to stop anything.

 _A new dawn is coming, indeed_. Clark thought.

"The phoenix of ancient mythology was a being that would be reborn out of the ashes of its predecessor. I think that description fits Cerberus quite well." Prager continued.

He motioned behind him to a large vidscreen, where the new Cerberus logo was unveiled. It was the same as before, except now with the orange silhouette of a phoenix set in the center of the ring. The new design was met with roars of approval.

"I have the utmost faith and confidence in the abilities of every single one of you. I know you won't let me or your comrades down." Prager finished. " _You_ are the lifeblood of this organization. Together, we will create a better future… _for humanity!_ "

" _For humanity!"_ the crowd shouted back.

Cheers and applause echoed like thunder throughout the atrium. Prager waved goodbye to the crowd before stepping away from the balcony.

Clark walked up to him and shook his hand, "Excellent speech, doctor. I don't think anyone could've done it better."

"I appreciate that, Operative Clark. With the rest of Cerberus behind us, we will usher in a new dawn." Prager replied, full of hope.

 _Oh, we sure will._ Clark thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think I'm becoming slightly fatigued with the _Unbreakable Bond_ universe. Before you panic, I am NOT, nor do I ever plan on, abandoning this story. To combat that fatigue, I began a second story in order to split my time, with alternating updates between this story and the new one. It's an OC insert called _Redeeming the Fallen_ , which you can find either by going to my profile or searching for it. If you haven't already, please check it out! It may or may not include a human-quarian relationship down the line (hint, hint), because, as Tali said best, who doesn't love a good cross-species romance? If you decide to check it out, leave a review telling me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**Author's Note: _Unbreakable Bond: Promise_ has over 5,000 views! You all continue to amaze me. I wanted to thank you all for putting _UB:P_ on track to being just as popular as _UB_! I appreciate all of your interactions with the story, whether its a PM, a review, or simply a view. **

* * *

_11/30/2186  
_ _Nos Astra, Illium_

The decontamination cycle of their suite in Nos Astra Manor cycled, and Shepard and Tali stepped through the door when it opened. The each carried a small bag with them, the results of an quick afternoon shopping trip. After having a delicious lunch delivered by room service, the two lifemates had decided to check out the plaza. Remembering the pool in their hotel suite, Shepard and Tali both purchased swimsuits. Swimming, for recreational purposes, was an activity Shepard hadn't had time for in quite a long while. Years, in fact. Tali, however, had never learned to swim. Quarians had never considered it a worthwhile skill to learn given the fact most of them lived their entire lives aboard ships. It had taken some coaxing from Shepard, with the promise that he would be an excellent teacher, to convince her to buy a swimsuit. Tali had decided on a, not surprisingly, purple bikini. Shepard had bought a black swimsuit with a red stripe on each leg.

"Do you only wear clothes that let other people know you're an N7 operative? First you wear your combat armor around the Citadel, then the leather jacket with the N7 logo, now this swimsuit?" Tali had joked when Shepard had picked it out at the store.

He had turned to her and smirked, "This coming from the woman who just bought a _purple_ bikini?"

The two made their way to the bedroom, where they began to undress. Shepard was eager to swim, he had enjoyed it as a kid and felt at home in the water. That affinity for swimming had served him well during the water portions of N7 training. Cadets were trained to be completely comfortable underwater. Shepard remembered some of the training exercises his instructors had subjected him to. Hands and feet bound, mask completely blacked out, trying not to drown, that sort of fun activities. Tali, however, was nervous. Though she trusted Shepard completely, and knew he would never let any harm come to her, swimming was a whole new experience. Shepard, seeing Tali's body get tense, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tali, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand if you're nervous or afraid, don't feel like you have to." he comforted.

With his touch and words, all the anxiety fled Tali's body. His caring and understanding nature presented itself like it always did, and the safe feeling she always felt when she was with him returned. Besides, Tali really did want to try swimming. She turned around to face him, her eyes bright and smile wide.

"I'll admit I'm a little nervous, but I know you'll be a good teacher. Plus, I can see how excited you are to go swimming again." Tali replied.

Shepard's hand was still on her shoulder, and she placed one of her's on top of his, giving it a squeeze.

He gave a small smile in return, "I don't want you to do this because you're afraid I'll be sad if we don't. I want you to learn to swim because _you_ want to, not because you think I want you to."

Tali's smile grew even wider, and she took both his hands in hers.

"John, don't worry. I want to learn, and I want you to teach me." she stated. "I distinctly remember the two of us on Rannoch, sitting on the edge of a cliff, gazing out over an ocean after we killed that Reaper. You don't think I'm just going to let the rest of my people enjoy that ocean, do you?"

Shepard chuckled softly, "Okay, I believe you. You finish getting ready and I'll hop in the pool."

He pulled her in for a quick kiss, which she reciprocated eagerly.

Shepard opened up the sliding glass door, and stepped out into the pool area. The pool was about 15 by 30 feet, and the depth slowly increased from four to 10 feet. He wasted no time and dove right in, swimming underwater from one side to the other. Shepard swam a few more laps underwater in order to get comfortable being in the water again. When he came up for air, he heard the sliding door close. Shepard turned around, and practically had to pick up his jaw from the pool floor. Tali was standing by the door, wearing her new bikini.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Tali had never worn anything like this before, and was a little nervous that it wouldn't look good on her. Shepard's reaction put those worries to rest.

"You look stunning, Tali. If you wear that when we go swimming in the ocean, I'll have to fight off every guy on Rannoch." he answered.

She giggled at the thought of Shepard beating away suitors, and slowly made her way to the shallow end of the pool. Tali dipped a foot into the pool, enjoying the feeling of the warm water. Shepard lazily swam over to her, and began teaching Tali the basics after she had fully gotten into the pool. They started with just floating, then moved on to kicking, then on to using arms to paddle. After some initial difficulties, Tali got the hang of it, Shepard always staying close by to provide help if needed. Her trust had been well placed, as he turned out to be an excellent instructor.

After about half an hour, Tali was able to swim the length of the pool unassisted. After an hour, she was able to do so underwater. Shepard envied her species' powerful legs, as they helped her tremendously. After she again swam the length of the pool underwater, he swam over to her.

"Great job, babe! You're a natural!" Shepard complimented, a big smile on his face.

Tali smiled back at him, "Well, I had a great teacher."

"You're too kind. Think you're ready for some of the N7 training exercises?" he asked jokingly.

Tali rolled her eyes and splashed water at him.

"Oh, now you've done it, Mrs. Shepard!" Shepard yelled playfully.

He started chasing her around the pool while Tali tried to get away and kept splashing him, both laughing as they went around the pool. Shepard eventually caught her in the shallow end and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug from behind. Tali squealed as he tickled her ribs, laughing uncontrollably. She eventually broke free of Shepard's grasp and began dunking him underwater. After dunking a few times, Tali relented and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck after he stood up again. Shepard looked into her glowing eyes, placing one hand on her hip and brushing a wet strand of her hair out of her face with his other.

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim, John, I had a lot of fun. I love you, _saera_." Tali said, her face close to his.

Shepard smiled, "I had fun teaching and watching you learn. And I love you more, _saera_."

She brought her lips to his, and kissed him. As they parted, Tali lightly splashed him again.

"Impossible." she stated, and kissed Shepard again.

* * *

 _The Rayya_

The door to Alpha's holding cell opened, and out stepped Sergeant Yizh. Following her closely were the two geth, each with a hand holding tightly onto the prisoner. His body was beaten, burned, and bloody. His clothes were torn, stained with blood, pus, sweat, and grime. Time seemed to slow down wherever on the Rayya the group passed through. The anger and hate pulsing from Damien could be felt by every quarian crew member. Every single quarian the group passed stopped what they were doing to watch. All the crew had heard about the prisoner onboard, one of the mercs responsible for the attack on the hospital in _Kadmon'iyr_. Damien's piercing blue eyes met as many glowing ones as he could, striking fear into the heart of whatever crew member he glared at. If his hands weren't omni-cuffed behind him, he would've lashed out at someone. Whispers of ' _Keelah_ …' and 'Fucking _bosh'tet._ ' could be heard as the group passed through various departments and decks.

The quarians that saw him couldn't decide what was more disturbing, the crimes this human had committed, or the extent of his injuries. The right side of his chest, where Yizh had burned him with her omni-blade, was a disgusting color and gave off a putrid odor. Painful blisters covered the area. His nose was bent at an awkward angle, with blood caked under it and around his mouth. He had two distinct black eyes, along with bruises on both cheeks. About four or five of his teeth were missing, making his appearance even more off-putting. Numerous burn marks littered his body, evidence left from the taser, though most were hidden by his raggedy clothes. Also hidden were the bruises from the kicks and punches he had received, either from the sergeant or the geth.

When they arrived at the shuttle bay, Yizh led the group to their shuttle. Considering they were only transporting Damien to the nearby spaceport, they were provided an old, battered-looking shuttle. Yizh greeted the male pilot and confirmed their destination as the geth placed Damien in the passenger area. He shook free of their grasp and sat down on one of the benches. Yizh took the seat across from him, while the two geth sat on each side of Damien. As the shuttle's engines began to warm up, Yizh and the geth strapped themselves in. There was a heavy thunderstorm over the city that day, so the ride would be quite turbulent. The fact that they were riding in an older shuttle would make the trip even less smooth.

"Hey, _bitch_. You gonna strap me in?" Damien asked.

Yizh laughed, "No, I'll enjoy watching you get thrown around."

Damien just glared at her for a few seconds before turning his gaze elsewhere. He overheard the shuttle pilot getting clearance from the _Rayya_ control tower for takeoff. The shuttle shook gently as the engines lifted the old craft off the hangar floor. The patter of rain could be heard as the shuttle departed the _Rayya_ , beginning its journey to the spaceport.

Every couple moments or so, the shuttle would shake, either from turbulence or just due to it being old. That wasn't an issue for Yizh, the geth, or the pilot, as they were strapped into their seats. Damien, however, was having a much rougher ride. The back of his head would smack against the metal wall, or he would be lifted an inch off his seat before falling back down. Yizh grinned at his discomfort. After Damien's head hit the wall again, she let out a soft laugh.

"Is this funny to you, suit-rat?" he asked.

Yizh nodded and kicked him in the shin, "Very much so."

Damien winced at the force of the impact, but no sound escaped his lips. He had hurled that insult at her so many times during the past two weeks that it had lost its effect on her. Still, Yizh liked to punish him for it anyway. To her, this human was sick. He showed no remorse for his actions, even gloating about killing the quarian marine on occasion. Her heart went out to that poor widow, and avenged a little bit of her lifemate's death every chance she could. She had seen multiple quarians lose their lifemates over the years, and knew the devastating effect it had on them. This human seemed to enjoy the fact that he sentenced the widow to a lifetime of grief and heartache.

 _He's an animal, and we should've put him down like one._ Yizh mused.

Suddenly, the voice of the pilot came over the PA system, "Attention passengers, we're about to pass through some rough turbulence. Remain seated and hang on."

Yizh gripped onto her seat harness tightly, and enjoyed seeing Damien's eyes widen. After a few more seconds, the shuttle flew straight into the turbulence. The old craft shook violently, throwing Damien around like some child's toy. He fell onto the shuttle floor, lying on his stomach. He groaned as the metal floor rubbed against his burned chest. The shuttle jerked again, the most forceful one yet. The movement flipped Damien onto his back, and the back of his head slammed into the floor. His eyes opened as he heard a metallic snapping noise. He rolled to his side, and saw pieces of the biotic implant inhibitor lying on the floor, broken. This was his chance to escape. Damien quickly pulled his knees to his chest, trying to slip his bound hands underneath his feet. That would position his hands in front of him, allowing him to actually use them. As he struggled on the floor, Yizh's gaze fell upon the pieces of his inhibitor.

" _Shit!_ Quickly, we need to sedate him!" she yelled to the geth.

As the three began to unfasten their harnesses, Damien had almost gotten his hands around his feet. Just as Yizh and the geth released their harnesses, he slipped his hands in front of him. Though they were still omni-cuffed, they were of much greater use to Damien in front of him than they were behind him. Element zero began to glow around his fists, though only about half as bright as usual, as Yizh dove for him. He unleashed a biotic shockwave inside the shuttle, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as he was capable off. Though damaged, it appeared the inhibitor still limited his power. Yizh and the geth stumbled backwards and fell into the wall, and Damien got on his feet. The geth that normally carried the taser had dropped it, and he picked it up. Using his biotics for extra strength, Damien drove it into the optical sensor of the nearest geth. The geth emitted a loud, metallic screech as sparks flew from its sensor.

Before he could do more damage, the other geth tackled Damien off its wounded comrade. He quickly kicked the geth off him, only to see Yizh extending a Predator pistol. Damien trapped her in a stasis field before she could fire at him. While he was distracted, the geth that had tackled him threw him into the cockpit of the shuttle. Damien came crashing down on the shuttle pilot, who struggled to maintain control with a large human on top of him. He slid on his back into the copilot chair, and kicked the pilot repeatedly in the head, knocking him unconscious. The shuttle began a sharp descent to the ground. The geth without its optical sensor grabbed ahold of Damien, causing him to release Yizh from the stasis field. She fired an entire thermal clip at him, but he was able to pull the geth in front of him to block the bullets. The geth's body dropped to the floor in a heap. The remaining geth wrapped Damien in a choke hold, bringing him to the back of the shuttle as Yizh moved to right the shuttle. Yizh managed to pull the shuttle up before it impacted the ground, stabilizing it about 30 yards in the air.

The geth pulled harder on Damien's neck, fully intending on strangling him to death. Gurgling sounds escaped his throat as he tried to pry the geth's arms from around his neck, to no avail. As a last ditch effort, Damien released another shockwave inside the shuttle. The geth flew towards the cockpit, releasing Damien from its hold. The force of the shockwave sheared the old shuttle in half, causing the front and the back to fall away from each other. Yizh tried frantically to stabilize the shuttle, without success. She braced for impact as the ground got closer and closer.

* * *

As Yizh slowly opened her eyes, she was unsure of how long she had been unconscious. She felt pain all over her body, but mostly in her right leg. Raindrops fell on her cracked visor and streaked down the sides, indicating she was outside the shuttle. She lifted her head, and saw the remaining geth trooper tending to her leg.

It turned its head to her, noticing her movement, "Do not try to move, Sergeant Yizh. Your right leg is broken, I am attempting to set the…"

The geth stopped talking, and instead started screeching in agony. Yizh turned her attention to its chest, which was glowing blue. The geth inner workings were being slowly torn apart by a biotic reave. After a few moments, all the geth's lights shut off, and it slumped to the ground. Yizh looked to her right and saw the rear of the shuttle about 50 yards away. Slowly limping towards her, his fists glowing blue, was Damien. A bolt of lightning cracked off in the distance behind him, silhouetting his body. She tried to crawl back into the shuttle to grab her pistol, but the pain in her right leg made that very difficult. Not to mention that the front of the shuttle was now a mangled mess, and would be hard to find anything in. Despite this, Yizh continued to claw her way towards the shuttle, Damien getting ever closer.

Before long, he was right on top of her. Seeing that Yizh's leg was at an awkward angle, Damien stomped on it. She cried out in agony, the nerves in her leg on fire. He then kicked her onto her back so she was facing him. Damien stomped on her again, this time on her stomach. She wheezed as all the air left her lungs.

"You should've strapped me in." Damien noted with a grin.

Another bolt of lightning crackled in the distance as Damien knelt down to straddle her, his omni-cuffed hands reaching for her visor. Yizh wiggled around and tried to bat his hands away, but he was too strong.

"Not so tough without your geth, are you?" he taunted.

After a few moments of fumbling with the clasps and continually shoving her hands away, Damien ripped her visor off. He paused as he saw an exposed quarian face for the first time, surprised at how similar Yizh looked to a human woman. Damien was shocked and disgusted with himself at how he actually considered her to be attractive. He snapped out of his thoughts and ripped off the rest of her helmet, letting her dark brown hair spill out onto the ground. Raindrops splattered onto her face and she looked up at Damien above her, fear in her eyes.

Clasping her visor in his hands, he raised it up and swung it at her face. It connected with a thud, and Yizh gasped in pain. Damien hit her with it again, this time on the right side of her face.

"You beat me every single day!" he shouted, taking another swing. "Had your geth tase me when I didn't obey!"

Instead of swinging sideways, he brought the visor straight down on her face this time, breaking her nose. She shrieked as blood began trickling out of her nose, dripping off her head and mixing with a puddle on the ground.

"For two weeks, you made my life a living _hell!_ " Damien added, continuing to beat Yizh.

He took swing after swing at her, her face becoming a bloody mess.

"And now, just like I said, I'm going to kill you." Damien stated.

He took one more swing, then got up and dropped the blood soaked visor to the ground. Yizh was too weakened to move, and could only groan as her whole face throbbed. Damien went into the shuttle and retrieved the dead pilot's pistol. He extended it, then walked over to Yizh, standing right above her.

"Please, you don't have to do this. You can leave now, I promise I won't tell anyone where you went." she pleaded, spitting out blood from her mouth. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I was just following orders. _Please_ , just let me go back to my family, to my lifemate and my little girl."

Tears spilled out of her eyes at the thought of the pain her death would bring to her lifemate, the thought of her five year old daughter growing up without her mother. Yizh struggled to see through the tears and raindrops, but she eventually could see Damien's face again. He was still pointing the gun at her head, but it was as if his eyes were staring right through her. Damien didn't move, didn't even blink. That word, 'family', had put him in a trance. Years worth of good and bad memories flashed through his mind. Memories of them, memories that had been buried deep down a long time ago. He could hear the sound of their laughs, see their smiling faces. For a second, Yizh thought her pleas had worked, that he would let her go back to her family. However, a few moments later, Damien shook his head slightly, burying the memories again.

"I'm… sorry…" he said.

Damien looked Yizh right in the eyes, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What's this, Damien can experience emotions other than anger? Say it ain't so. And who were the memories of? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Focus

**Author's Note: In the reviews from last chapter, some concerns were raised that I feel I should address. First, regarding Damien's escape. I know that with the information I've provided so far about him, his physical abilities during the time of the escape can seem far-fetched. This was done on purpose, and was the plan from the start. However, based on my chapter outline, everything about Damien abilities will be revealed either next chapter or the one after. Second, about Cerberus' operative and resources. I assure you, every single character is this story is 100% killable. However, the special forces operatives in Ares Cell aren't the bumbling idiots we saw in ME3. These are the most highly trained, most experienced, and most deadly soldiers Cerberus has. They're all former N7 operatives, after all. And in ME canon, Cerberus' resources aren't really explained that well. Right now, Damien, Prager, and Clark and spending the money they 'inherited' from the old Cerberus. In the future, I will explain how they get additional resources when they acquire them. Hopefully this cleared everything up, if you have additional questions please feel free to PM me, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _11/30/2186  
_ _Kadmon'iyr, Rannoch_

The adrenaline in Damien's veins began to subside, and the numbness in his body wore off. He dropped to a knee, putting a hand on the ground to steady himself. The heavy downpour started to wash away the heavy amount of blood caked around his nose and mouth, large droplets of it running off his face and falling to the ground. Despite having just survived a shuttle crash, Damien's injuries weren't too severe. It had helped that the crash had only been from a height of 30 yards or so, and he was able to brace for impact. That, and his extensive cybernetic implants had prevented injuries that non-augmented humans definitely would've suffered in that crash. Even so, his shoulder wound was putting him through absolute agony. Though Damien had just killed Yizh, she, in a way, was still causing him pain. His anger flared up at the thought of what she had subjected him to, and he fired eight more rounds into her lifeless body, screaming the entire time. Off in the distance, a bolt of lightning cracked and the roar of thunder could be heard soon after. Once Damien had calmed down, he realized he only had six rounds left in the thermal clip.

 _Goddammit…_ he thought.

Damien made a mental note to try to control his sudden outbursts in the future.

Getting back up on his feet, he shuffled into the burning wreckage of the front half of the shuttle. Damien searched for anything useful. Extra thermal clips, medi-gel, anything that could help him in his current situation. Finding nothing, he limped back out into the storm. Using the rainwater, Damien wiped his face, cleaning off blood. He tried to reach behind his head to rip off the biotic implant inhibitor, but couldn't do so while his hands were still omni-cuffed. Until Damien could find someone to take it off for him, he would only have around half of his biotic power at his disposal. Still, half of his power would rival the full power of any average biotic. His next objective was to get the omni-cuffs off. Damien trudged over to Yizh's body, and activated her omnitool, knowing the cuffs were linked to it. He could only stare in confusion at the interface, every single word was in Khelish. Knowing nothing about the language, Damien was stuck. He deactivated her omnitool, and removed the module from around her wrist.

 _I'll have to find another quarian to deactivate the cuffs, because I sure as hell can't read that shit._ Damien mused.

He ripped off a large portion of Yizh's shawl, and draped the cloth over the omni-cuffs. Better to not be seen walking around looking like a prisoner, as it would draw too much attention. Damien retrieved the Predator pistol, and hid that too under the fabric. He knew he couldn't stay at the crash site much longer, either the quarians or the Alliance would soon be aware that the shuttle was missing. Every second he spent here was one less he had to get off this planet. Luckily for him, the city was still mostly deserted, and there didn't appear to be anyone around who could've witnessed the crash. Damien surveyed the area around him, looking for landmarks to help establish where in the city he was. He squinted as he looked around, and off in the distance could faintly make out ships landing and taking off. _That must be the spaceport_. Damien determined. He took off in that direction. As Damien limped down the abandoned streets of _Kadmon'iyr_ , his confrontation with Yizh played over and over again repeatedly in his head.

 _Please, you don't have to do this. You can leave now, I promise I won't tell anyone where you went." she pleaded, spitting out blood from her mouth. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I was just following orders. Please, just let me go back to my family, to my lifemate and my little girl."_

Just like that word had when she had spoken it, memories came flooding back to Damien as he remembered the word 'family'. He tried to fight it, but the memories soon overtook him.

* * *

The two were lying together on their bed, facing each other. The early morning sunlight was just beginning to shine through the window. Damien ran his fingers through her soft, curly blonde hair. Her blue eyes, blue as the sky, looked lovingly back into his own. Sarah smiled at him, causing him to smile back at her. He was happy, as he always was when he was with her.

"I love you, Damien." she told him, leaning in for a kiss.

Damien kissed her back, showing her that the feeling was mutual.

"I love you too, Sarah." he replied.

After a few more minutes of lying together, the sounds of soft crying could be heard down the hall. Mia, their almost one and a half year old daughter, had just woken up.

"Well, someone's an early riser this morning." Damien observed with a grin.

Sarah smiled again, "Looks like it's time to get up. I'll get her."

Damien stopped her, gently placing a hand on Sarah's obviously pregnant belly.

"No no no, I'll get her. You already have one baby to handle, I'll take care of Mia." he assured her.

Damien leaned in and kissed her again, before getting up to tend to Mia.

He walked into her room, and scooped his daughter out of her crib. Damien held Mia close to his chest, gently swaying her from side to side.

"Shh, it's okay Mia. Daddy's here." he comforted.

She gradually stopped crying, and looked back at him with her blue eyes. He smiled at her, once again taken aback at the beauty of his daughter.

"You're going to cause Daddy a lot of trouble when you're old enough to start dating." Damien said to her jokingly.

He made a few funny faces at her, and she started giggling.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

He walked out with her to the kitchen, and set her down in her high chair. Damien grinned when he saw Sarah at the counter, preparing Mia's breakfast with one hand while supporting her back with the other.

"Mia, look, it's Mommy! Eight months pregnant and she's as beautiful as ever." he pretended to whisper to his daughter, making sure that Sarah heard him.

Even though it was her second pregnancy, it was still very hard on her. Sarah couldn't be happier that they were having another baby, but the effects of being pregnant sometimes got to her. With her belly as large as it was, her weight gain, and other unpleasant side effects of pregnancy, she sometimes worried about her appearance. Damien tried to tell her everyday how much he appreciated her, and remind her how beautiful she was. Sarah turned around to face him.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're just saying that because my boobs are bigger."

Damien chuckled softly before walking over to her. He took both her hands in his, and rubbed them with his thumbs. Damien looked deep into her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I'm not gonna lie, the pregnancy boobs are a plus. But I'm serious, you're just as beautiful as you were on our wedding day." he stated honestly. "In fact, you're even more beautiful considering you're carrying our son. You're going to bring another life into the world, what's more beautiful than that?"

Sarah felt herself blushing, "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"How else would I have gotten a girl like you to marry me?" Damien asked jokingly.

Sarah laughed softly, and the two leaned in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Damien finally managed to free himself from the prison his memories had trapped him in, and pressed onward towards the spaceport. Now was not the time to get lost in the past, and he buried those memories down deep. After about an hour of traveling, Damien heard the sound of shuttle engines above. He ducked into a nearby building, and peered out of a window. In the distance, Damien could see a shuttle cruising over the city. The shuttle didn't appear to be of military design, so he believed they weren't looking for him. As Damien continued to watch, he saw the shuttle changed course and fly towards the crash site.

 _Shit, no time to waste now._ he thought.

Knowing that from that distance the shuttle couldn't see him, he began limping at a faster pace to the spaceport. The shuttle had no doubt alerted security forces, who would be at the crash site in no time. Once they figured out which shuttle had crashed, and discovered the lack of a human body, the search for him would start. Damien hoped to be off-planet by the time the manhunt began. Luckily for him, he wasn't far from the spaceport now. Having been abandoned for nearly 300 years, the spaceport was much more primitive than others in the galaxy. It resembled an old Earth airport, with concrete landing pads of various sizes scattered around the premises. A large main terminal building sat in the middle, with skycars ferrying passengers and cargo to and from the numerous ships around the spaceport.

As Damien approached the outskirts of the spaceport, he noticed quarian and geth patrols walking the grounds. Whether they were just part of normal security or were actively searching for him was unknown to him. He watched a few patrols pass by, noting the time in between each patrol. Using the heavy downpour as cover, Damien was able to time his entrance perfectly, slipping inside the spaceport without alerting any of the patrols. Once inside the compound, he hid behind a stack of crates. Damien scanned every landing pad, looking for his best option to get off world. He spotted a few frigates, freighters, and even an Alliance cruiser, the one that had been tasked with the prisoner transfer.

Damien smirked, _Looks like they'll be leaving empty handed._

At one of the smaller pads, he noticed a small shuttle that appeared to have FTL capabilities. Waiting for another gap between patrols, Damien took off towards the shuttle. As he approached, he saw a lone quarian male placing some crates inside. He wore a standard black environmental suit, with a red shawl. The quarian spotted him, genuinely surprised to see a human in such a battered condition limping towards him.

"Please, you _gotta_ help me!" Damien fake pleaded.

He continued to stumble towards the shuttle, playing up the severity of his injuries. The quarian ran over to help him, and tried to support his weight.

"Don't worry… it's gonna be okay. Come inside my shuttle, I'll call security." he replied, not exactly sure what to say at this moment.

When the two were just outside the shuttle, Damien forcefully shoved the quarian inside. The quarian fell into the wall, and slid down to the floor. Damien stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He removed Yizh's shawl fabric from his hands, revealing the Predator pistol and the omni-cuffs. Damien pointed the pistol right at the quarian's head, and the quarian raised up his hands to shield himself.

"You scream or call for help, and I'll fucking kill you right here. Understood?" Damien threatened.

The quarian nodded frantically, "Okay okay okay, j-just please don't hurt m-me."

By the sound of his voice, Damien could tell he was young. He guessed he was in his mid-twenties.

"What's your name?" Damien asked.

The quarian swallowed before answering nervously, "S-Sil. Sil'Fama v-vas Gupal."

Damien knelt down next to Sil, and pressed the barrel of the pistol to his black-tinted visor.

"Do you have a family, Sil? Anyone who cares about you?" Damien inquired. "Parents? Siblings? A wife or girlfriend?"

Sil had to do his best to not break down and start crying. He was scared out of his mind, considering a human that appeared to be almost eight inches taller than him and twice his weight holding a gun to his head.

Again, Sil nodded frantically, "Y-yes, my mother a-and father. And m-my _inszel_ , you would c-call her my girlfriend, Mari."

Damien smiled sinisterly, Sil couldn't have been a better hostage. Young, obviously very frightened, and had a family and girlfriend to think about.

" _Sil_ , listen to me _very_ carefully. I don't want to kill you, but I will _not_ hesitate to if you put me in a situation where I have to." Damien stated slowly and methodically. "If you do everything I tell you to, when and _exactly_ how I tell you, I'll let you go free. You'll be able to see your parents again, have a future with Mari. Do you understand?"

Sil shakily took in a deep breath and released it. The revelation that Damien wasn't here to kill him calmed him down slightly. He decided to cooperate with Damien, then he would be able to see his parents and Mari again.

"Okay, I-I understand." Sil answered.

Damien smiled again, "Good. Now, put on this omnitool and release these omni-cuffs."

He tossed Sil Yizh's omnitool, who promptly put it on and opened it. Within seconds, the omni-cuffs around Damien's wrists fell away. Once he was free, he stretched out his arms for the first time in quite awhile.

"Perfect. You're one step closer to seeing Mari again, Sil." Damien said. "Now, let's head to the cockpit. We're going to take a little trip."

Sil immediately obeyed, going to the cockpit and sitting in the pilot's chair. Damien sat in the co-pilot's chair, facing Sil with his back against the wall, pistol always aimed at the quarian.

"Does this shuttle have FTL capabilities?" Damien asked.

Sil looked up from the control, "Y-yes, it was my pilgrimage g-gift to the Fleet. It's one of t-the only shuttles we have that can m-make FTL jumps."

"Great. Now, get me off this fucking planet." Damien ordered.

He heard the engines beginning to warm up, and Sil informed the spaceport that he was leaving. To his credit, he managed to sound calm, which couldn't have been easy with someone pointing a gun to his head. The shuttle lifted off the ground, and within no time was in space.

"Head towards the relay, and input these coordinates." Damien commanded, giving Sil the coordinates for Achilles Cell. _I'm coming for you, Clark. You stupid son of a bitch._

* * *

 _12/04/2186  
_ _Nos Astra, Illium_

Shepard and Tali walked hand in hand through the top floor of the central plaza in Nos Astra Manor. It was the last day of their week-long honeymoon, which they would both agree had been the best week of their lives. No work, no responsibilities, just the two of them enjoying each other's company as newlyweds. Since it was their last day, Shepard and Tali wanted to make it memorable, the best one of the honeymoon. To accomplish this, they had reservations at Bordeaux's, one of the fanciest restaurants Nos Astra Manor had to offer. Shepard found the name interesting, it was clearly French but apparently the owner was asari. The lifemates were dressed for the occasion, both wearing the same outfits they wore when they had gone to the Silver Coast Casino a few months back while on shore leave. Shepard had on his same black suit, while Tali's environmental suit was adorned with the same white shawl with black-outlined swirls. After dinner, Shepard had managed to secure tickets to the exclusive Illium premier of the movie _Roommates,_ a comedy where a krogan and turian were accidentally placed into the same dorm room at their university. The top movie critics had given it great reviews, so the couple was excited to see it.

 _I never would've guessed there would be krogan actors._ Shepard thought, laughing to himself.

As the lifemates approached Bordeaux's, they saw two humans running towards them, waving their arms. They appeared to be young men, dressed in Alliance uniforms.

"Hey, are you Commander Shepard? _The_ Commander Shepard?" one of the men asked when they had closed the distance.

Shepard nodded, "Sure am."

"Oh my God, this is absolutely _incredible!_ Do you think it's possible we could take a picture with you?" the other one inquired.

Shepard looked at Tali, "You caught me at a bad time, soldiers. I'm kinda on a date with my wife."

Tali gently squeezed his hand, and smiled as she looked up at him, "John, it's okay, you'll make these soldiers' night. Bordeaux's is right over there, I'll tell them we're here while you're with your fans."

Shepard smiled back, then turned back to the soldiers.

"You're in luck, fellas. The Mrs. said it was okay." he said.

The two soldiers were ecstatic.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shepard!" they both thanked.

Tali laughed softly, "You're very welcome, just don't keep him for too long."

She began to walk towards Bordeaux's, and could overhear the two soldiers saying how jealous their friends would be when they saw the pictures. Tali was glad that Shepard would be able to make their night, as the two were most likely veterans of the Reaper War.

 _A small price to pay to bring them some happiness._ she mused.

When Tali entered Bordeaux's, she was taken aback at how luxurious the restaurant was. The owner, an asari, had gone to France to study the culinary arts right after the humans had been admitted into the galactic community. She had taken some of the French culture back with her to Illium, and Bordeaux's was the result of this. The floors and walls were made of a fine wood, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and drapes hanging around the windows. All the tables were covered in fancy tablecloths, with a vase full of flowers and a few candles on top of each table. It was as if a small portion of France had been placed on Illium. After Tali had thoroughly taken in the sights of the restaurant, she made her way to the host's area. The host, a turian male dressed in an expensive suit, stood behind a podium with a console on it. Instead of greeting her as she approached him, the turian opted to just stare at her. Tali found this slightly odd, but shook it off.

"Hi, I have a reservation for two. The name on the reservation is Shepard." she stated.

The turian turned away from her and went back to his console, seemingly ignoring her.

Tali took a step forward, "Um… excuse me? I said I have a…"

"I heard what you said, _quarian_. Do you honestly expect me to believe _you_ have a reservation here?" the turian interrupted in a condescending tone. "We serve the upper echelon of Illium society, which I'm sure doesn't include you. Now, leave immediately or I'll have the police remove you."

Tali was utterly shocked at how the turian had spoken to her. Here she was, just trying to enjoy a nice meal on the last day of her honeymoon, and this host was preventing that.

 _Did this bosh'tet seriously just say that?_ Tali thought incredulously.

Before she could launch into a verbal tirade, Shepard came up next to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

The turian host spoke before Tali could, "Ah, Commander Shepard. This _suit-rat_ here was trying to take your reservation, but don't worry…"

The host was interrupted by Shepard's hand reaching out and clutching the collar of his suit. He pulled the turian halfway over the podium, to where he was about an inch away from his face. The host's eyes widened in shock as they stared back into Shepard's.

"I'm sorry, I might be hearing things, but I could've sworn you just called my _wife_ a suit-rat." he said quietly, though the malice in his voice was evident.

The turians eye's widened again, and Tali wasn't aware their eyes could open that far. The host's eyes darted back and forth between Shepard and Tali, who was standing with a hand on her hip, glaring disapprovingly at the turian.

 _Oh... spirits…_ the turian thought, as he realized the he had insulted the wife of the savior of the galaxy, to his face nonetheless. "Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, p-please forgive me for m-my foolishness. I-I-I sincerely apologize, I don't know what possessed m-me to say such a thing."

"Uh-huh…" Shepard replied, not accepting the apology.

He released and pushed the host back a bit.

Shepard turned to his wife, "Tali, I don't know about you, but I don't think I can in good conscience eat at a restaurant where the employees harbor such prejudices."

"I agree, perhaps we should find a place that is more accepting of all species." she agreed, still glaring at the turian.

"Please, don't go. I can assure you this restaurant values all members of the galactic community." the host begged. "To prove it, consider your meal on the house. Anything and everything you order will be free of charge."

Bordeaux's had some of the finest food in Nos Astra, and being able to order anything on the menu at no cost to them was too good an opportunity to pass up. Besides, this late in the day, Shepard and Tali wouldn't be able to get a table at any other restaurant. Tali turned to Shepard and winked, who winked back.

"I suppose that'll do." she said to the host.

"And if we aren't fully satisfied, you can believe the owner will hear about this little incident. Perhaps the media will as well." Shepard added.

The host audibly gulped, "Completely understandable, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard. Now, please follow me to your table."

Once the couple was seated and the host had left, Shepard leaned close to Tali.

"Tali, I'm sorry you had to deal with that asshole. We don't have to eat here if you don't want to." he suggested.

"It's okay, John, unfortunately I've kinda gotten used to it at this point. Plus, you and I both know we won't be able to find a table anywhere else this time of day." Tali replied. "But you stuck up for me, and that's all that matters. I thought the host's eyes we're going to pop out of his head."

Shepard laughed softly, "So did I. I bet he won't make that mistake again."

"I don't think he will either. But seriously, John, thanks for defending me." Tali thanked, smiling brightly. "For so long I had to face stuff like that alone, but I know you'll always be there for me. It truly means a lot, and it's one of the many, many things I love about you."

Shepard smiled back and reached out to take one of her hands in his.

"You can always count on me, _saera_." he promised.

"But be honest, you enjoyed causing that reaction from him, didn't you?" Tali asked, giggling.

Shepard chuckled, "Just a little bit."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you haven't already, make sure to check out the _Unbreakable Bond Trilogy Codex_! I recently updated it to include the English translations and definitions of quarian Khelish phrases (with pronunciations), a timeline of important events thus far, and information on original places in the trilogy (along with name pronunciations for quarian places). Also, the OC character bios will be updated shortly with information for Sarah and Mia. Hopefully this codex will help you keep track of all the new information!**


	11. Chapter 11: Taking Revenge

**Author's Note: I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _12/10/2186  
_ _Achilles Cell, Unknown Location_

Jose Santiago sat at his traffic control station, monitoring all space travel that occurred in the sector. Except today, just like every other day, there was no traffic. Nobody ever traveled through this sector.

 _Why would anyone come here? We're in the ass-end of the galaxy, for Christ's sake._ Jose thought.

Needless to say, he wasn't very fond of his job at the moment. Prior to the fall of Cronos Station, Jose felt his job actually meant something. There were always shipments or personnel coming and going from Achilles Cell to Cronos Station or the other cells. He actually had traffic to monitor and control. These days, he just stared at a blank LADAR monitor for eight hours. It wasn't all bad, though, Jose and Ibrahim Mesbah, the other traffic controller on this shift, had taken up playing various card games during their shift. At the moment, they were in the middle of one such game, Texas hold 'em to be specific.

"I'll raise 50 credits." Ibrahim said, transferring the amount to the electronic pot.

Jose looked at his hand, he had an ace and a jack. The board also had an ace and a jack, which meant that he had two pairs. However, the other three cards on the board were a four, five, and six. It was possible that Ibrahim had a straight. Jose glanced at him, then back at his hand, then back to his opponent.

 _Damn, he's got a great poker face._ he thought.

Jose was about to call Ibrahim's bet, when a pinging noise started coming from the LADAR scanner. He promptly took his feet off the table they were playing cards on, and wheeled his chair over to the scanner. To Jose's surprise, there was a ship that had just exited FTL in the system, and was headed towards the planet. The unknown craft had a small signature, around the size of an average transport shuttle. The fact that this shuttle was equipped with FTL gave him an uneasy feeling. FTL equipped shuttles usually meant one of two things, it either belonged to a military or a well-funded mercenary organization. Neither option was good for Cerberus.

"Ibrahim, a shuttle just exited FTL in the system. I don't see any arrivals listed for today, and it's not transmitting any Cerberus identification codes." Jose reported. "I'm going to make contact, see if I can figure out who it is. I need you to start tracking it with anti-ship weapons, and prepare to scramble the fighters."

"Roger that, tracking it now. Fighter pilots have been put on standby." Ibrahim replied.

Jose sent a comms request to the shuttle, which surprisingly answered right away.

"Attention unknown vessel, you have entered restricted space. Please identify or exit the system immediately." Jose stated. "If you fail to comply with these orders, defensive actions will be taken against you. Respond."

A voice on the other end responded, "This is Damien, I'm in a commandeered quarian shuttle. Requesting landing permission."

Jose's eyes widened, and he wondered if he had heard this person correctly.

 _I thought Damien was KIA?_ he wondered.

The voice certainly sounded like Damien, but Jose didn't believe it could really be him.

"Damien has been listed KIA. Please relay an identification code, or you will be shot down." Jose requested.

"2-86967-714 Delta-Bravo-Papa. And I swear to God, if you scramble the fighters, I will cut your tongue out myself." the voice responded.

Jose entered the code into the system, and sure enough Damien's profile appeared, along with an 'Identification Code Verified' message. Either Damien wasn't really dead, or someone was using his code in order to gain access to Achilles Cell.

"Code accepted, welcome back, Damien. Proceed to the landing bay." Jose instructed.

Ibrahim looked at him, "Was that really Damien?"

"His code checked out, but this all seems too strange. I'm going to have a response team meet the shuttle at the landing bay." Jose answered.

He looked at the on-duty roster, and saw that Operatives Haruki Tanaka and Dimitri Gusev were on duty. Jose sent a message to both their omnitools, alerting them to the situation in landing bay three.

* * *

As the shuttle descended through the planet's atmosphere, Damien instructed Sil on where to take the shuttle. They were both in the cockpit, with him still in his usual position, facing the quarian with his back to the wall. He was still aiming the pistol at Sil's head.

"We're almost there, Sil, just this one last thing. Then, you'll be on your way to seeing your parents and Mari again." Damien stated.

Knowing this terrifying ordeal was almost over, and that he would see his loved ones again, Sil's nervousness diminished significantly. He had spent almost 10 days travelling across the galaxy, all the while having a crazed human pointing a pistol at him. Sil had managed to do everything Damien ordered correctly, and now was almost free. He piloted the shuttle to the correct landing bay, and gently set it down inside. Damien grabbed Yizh's omnitool, which had since been translated into English and had all his preferred modifications downloaded, and strapped it to his left wrist. He stood up, and limped towards the shuttle door.

"So, that's it, right? I'm free to go?" Sil called back to him.

In one swift motion, Damien aimed the Predator at Sil's chest, and fired three rounds into him. Before Sil could even register what was happening, the bullets tore into him, spraying blood all over the cockpit. His lifeless body slammed back against the wall, then slumped over the shuttle controls.

"Thanks for your help." Damien thanked sarcastically, without a hint of remorse.

Damien opened the door of the shuttle, and hopped down to the landing bay floor. Outside, Tanaka and Gusev had their rifles trained on him. However, when they realized that it was actually Damien standing before them, they both slowly lowered their rifles. Gusev had a look of surprise on his face, but Tanaka had a look of sheer terror, his eyes wide in fear. When Damien's gaze fell upon Tanaka, he recalled back to the interrogation room aboard the _Rayya_ , where he had seen the security camera footage of the hospital attack. The scene where Tanaka and Hernandez abandoned him played over and over in his head. Damien started panting heavily in anger, frowning menacingly with his teeth exposed. Tanaka could barely speak, his mouth was dry as a desert.

He swallowed hard, "Damien… I thought you were…"

Before Tanaka could finish, Damien's biotics flared to life. He pulled the traitor towards him violently, and plunged his omni-blade forcefully into his abdomen when he was within range. A loud grunt escaped Tanaka as his entrails were seared to a crisp, his blood sizzling when it came into contact with the blade.

"Dead?" Damien finished for him.

He twisted the blade 90 degrees inside Tanaka, eliciting another painful grunt as blood gushed out of his mouth. A sickening gurgling sound came from his throat as Damien pulled the blade from inside him, his body crumpling to the floor. Tanaka could only watch in horror as his burnt intestines spilled from his stomach onto the landing bay floor. Damien knelt down beside him, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled his head back.

"You should've confirmed the kill." he noted sinisterly.

Tanaka's eyes followed the motion of Damien's omni-blade as he pulled it back and then thrust it into his throat, killing the traitor. He then turned to Gusev, whose mouth was agape, utterly petrified at the execution that had just taken place a few feet away from him.

"You… you just killed him…" the Russian operative stammered out.

"He betrayed me, all his fellow operatives, and this organization as a whole. Along with those sons of bitches, Clark and Hernandez." Damien remarked. "Those three committed treason against their brothers and sisters, and the punishment for treason throughout history has always been death. Do you have a problem with that?"

Gusev only gulped and shook his head.

"Good. Now, where's Clark and Hernandez?" Damien asked, hate dripping off his words.

Gusev pulled up his omnitool, "Hernandez is probably sleeping in the Ares Cell quarters, he and Marwani have the night shift today. I'm not sure about Clark, I've been at my post for the past two hours."

"Go grab Marwani and take care of Hernandez. I'll get Walker and Müller to help with Clark." Damien ordered.

* * *

Clark bent down so the billiards table was at eye-level.

 _Lets see… 11 ball, corner pocket._ he decided.

Clark lined up his shot, pulled back on the stick, and shot the cue ball towards his intended target. The trajectory and power were just right, and the 11 ball rolled into the corner pocket.

"Nice shot, Clark." commented Walker, his opponent.

The two were enjoying a friendly game of pool in the recreation room. Müller was also present, sitting on the couch and playing a soccer video game against someone over the extranet. Though the relationship between Clark and Walker had been somewhat strained ever since Damien's death, the two had resolved a lot of their differences over the past few weeks. Walker had initially thought Clark had killed Damien in order to seize power, but the fact that he gave control of Cerberus to Prager convinced him otherwise. The two had worked in Ares Cell together for nearly four years, and their relationship was back to the way it had been before the fall of Cronos Station, as evidenced by their game of pool.

"Looks like I'll be winning the credits today, Walker. When will you all learn that no one can beat me at pool?" Clark gloated, pointing out that only the eight ball was left.

Walker was unfazed, "You better not choke."

Clark lined up his shot, but was interrupted by the sounds of protest from Müller. The vidscreen he had been playing on suddenly only displayed static. Clark turned to face the TV, a look of panic crossing his face as the picture became clearer.

Damien had taken control of all the vidscreens in the base, and broadcast a video feed of himself. Müller, in shock, dropped the controller from his hands, and it fell to the floor. Walker also let go off his pool stick, which clattered on the carpeted floor.

"Attention all Cerberus personnel, this is Damien. There are two traitors among you, Sebastian Clark and Miguel Hernandez." Damien stated. "This base is on lockdown until those two have been apprehended by special forces. Lethal force is authorized if required."

In an instant, all the progress that had been made in mending the relationship between Clark and Walker was shattered. Walker's hand immediately went to his holster.

 _Walker will go for the kill, that's just the kind of guy he is. Take care of him first._ Clark observed. _Müller will try to incapacitate, it's part of his more gentle nature. Deal with him second._

Having been on countless missions with these two, he had learned their tendencies like the back of his hand. Clark didn't hesitate to react, picking up the cue ball and flinging it across the table at Walker's head. The ball hit him in the mouth, chipping his front teeth and causing him to bleed profusely. He clutched at his mouth and dropped to one knee, stunned by the sudden attack. Clark then spun around to see Müller rushing at him. He grabbed his pool stick with both hands and swung it at Müller's head. The swing connected before the German operative could react, with enough force to snap the stick in two. Dazed, Müller fell into the pool table and then to the floor, landing on his back. Clark instantly was on top of him, and jabbed the broken half of the pool stick through Müller's right shoulder. The broken stick was long enough that a couple inches of wood protruded out both sides of his body. Müller screamed in pain, clutching at the stick and unsuccessfully trying to pull it out.

Clark knew both the wounds he had given his fellow operatives wouldn't kill them, and that was the point. Walker would need a bit of dental work and Müller wouldn't be able to use his right arm for a few days, but after a week or so both would be fine. He had served with these men for years, they became something of a second family to him. Clark wouldn't kill them unless he had no other option. Gunshots impacted the couch behind him, causing Clark to duck lower behind the pool table. Walker had recovered from the ball hitting him, and was firing his Carnifex at him. Clark waited until he counted six shots had been fired, the full amount of one Carnifex thermal clip. As Walker reloaded, the now-exposed traitor made a break for the door. Clark just passed through the doorway before two shots impacted nearby. He sprinted through the hallways of Achilles Cell, making for the landing bay, constantly shoving concerned and confused Cerberus personnel out of his way. Clark heard screaming and saw people ducking as another shot was fired behind him. Walker was chasing after him, trying to line up a shot without hitting any bystanders.

"Move! Get out of the way!" he yelled.

 _Walker always carries one thermal clip in his Carnifex, with another clip in his holster. He already went through one clip, and has three shots left in this one._ Clark noted as he ran.

His knowledge that came from spending years with his fellow operatives was serving him well again.

As Clark was running down a hallway, he saw that he was coming up on a T-junction. He tried to remember which way would get him to the landing bay fastest. The sound of two bullets whizzing past him and impacting the glass window on the junction wall shook him from his thoughts. Clark looked behind him for an instant, and saw Walker lining up another shot. His shot just barely hit the mark, grazing Clark's right calf. The wound itself wasn't serious at all, but the sudden pain caused him to stumble and fall to the ground in the middle of the junction. He tried to get back up and keep going, but Walker had closed the distance and tackled him at full speed. The force of the impact sent both men falling into the window. The glass, having already been cracked by two pistol rounds, shattered as the weight of two grown men crashed into it. Both Clark and Walker were sent falling to the floor one story below. Time seemed to slow as they fell, surrounded by broken shards of glass that reflected the light from the ceiling. The two crashed onto the floor below, with Walker landing on top of Clark. The British operative pinned the traitor to the ground, and grabbed a particularly large shard of glass lying nearby. It was a little bigger than his hand, and he wielded it like a knife with his left hand. Walker placed his right hand on the traitor's throat, and tried to thrust the shard into his right eye, with the intention of killing him. Clark was able to grabbed ahold of Walker's left hand, preventing him from shoving the glass into his head. His other hand went to try to free his throat from the pressure of the hand trying to strangle him.

"Why'd you do it, Clark? Why couldn't you just accept Damien as our leader?" Walker asked.

Despite Clark trying to hold it back, the shard of glass inched closer and closer to his eye. Walker was slowly choking the life out of him.

"I did it… to save everyone. Damien would've… gotten us all killed." Clark answered, struggling to speak with Walker's hand crushing his throat. "He's reckless… and arrogant. He'll never learn… and you'll all pay the price."

Blood dripped from both Walker's mouth and his hand onto Clark's face, the pressure he exerted on the shard of glass had cut his skin.

"I don't believe that. I think you just wanted control for yourself." Walker retorted. "You were a good leader and good friend. But when you betrayed Damien, you betrayed all of us."

He pushed harder, bringing the shard of glass within centimeters of the traitor's eye. Clark could feel himself about to lose consciousness, and was getting desperate. He stopped trying to free his throat from Walker's grasp, and instead punched him in the face. The punch stunned him just enough that he momentarily stopped trying to stab and choke Clark. That moment was enough for the force of Clark pushing back to cause the shard of glass to be thrust about an inch into Walker's left eye. He screamed in pain as he became blinded in that eye, rolling off Clark and laying on the ground. Clark got on his hands and knees and started to cough profusely. Blood poured from his eye socket as Walker gingerly tried to remove the glass.

"I didn't… want to do that! But _you_ gave me... no choice!" Clark yelled in between coughing fits. "You made me do it! _You_ made me do it!"

 _"Fuck you!"_ Walker shouted back.

His screaming had subsided into painful grunts and groans. Clark pushed himself to his feet, and look back pitifully at his former friend lying on the ground. Walker was still trying to remove the glass from his eye, but each movement caused him more pain. He hadn't wanted to permanently injure him, but Walker truly had left him no other choice. Clark slowly began to make his way to the landing bay, taking a few more looks back at Walker as he left. He stealthily made his way through the base, making sure to take less travelled hallways. Clark set his omnitool to mine all of Cerberus' data banks. He had been locked out of the system yet, and any information would be valuable to him after he escaped. Ironically, Clark had Damien to thank for being able to continue escaping. Without the cybernetic implants Damien had ordered him to receive, he would be in a much worse shape after falling a story and landing on his back.

 _Huh, never thought I'd be thanking that asshole for anything_. he mused.

All of a sudden, the base's PA system crackled to life.

"Clark, I know you're listening, so let's have a little chat. This might surprise you, but it'll take a lot more than a sniper bullet to kill me. Allow me to explain why." Damien stated. "I know that when we met, you said you didn't have any idea what the other cells were working on. I'm going to fill you in on what Achilles Cell was all about."

Clark tried to ignore him, but it was hard to do so when Damien's voice was echoing all around him.

"Like the ancient Greek mythological figure, Achilles Cell was working on creating a supersoldier. Take the best technology money can buy, and put it all in one person." Damien continued. "Over the past 20 years or so, Dr. Prager made incredible advances in medical research. In fact, all the tech Lazarus Cell used to bring Shepard back to life had been designed by Prager and his team. He took everything he had researched from Apollo Cell, and applied it to this project."

Clark peered around a corner, and seeing that it was clear, he kept moving forward.

"Now, imagine putting all the tech that you put into Shepard into another person, and a lot more. You improve their reflexes, strengthen their bones, heighten all five senses, that sort of stuff. You physically improve the person in almost every way imaginable." Damien added. "But why stop there? We've all heard what happened with Subject Zero. But you do a little more digging, and find out that while the Illusive Man shut down the project and prevented further research, he also kept the data."

Clark kept moving, knowing that Damien was trying to distract him long enough for him to be caught. He checked his omnitool, and saw it had download 20% of the data.

"So you have the data, and you find out that the cell was mere months away from unlocking the secret of biotic potential in humans when it was shut down. After conducting a little 'off the books' research, the secret is discovered." Damien revealed. "So you put all this tech into one person to create a near-perfect physical specimen, and use the secret of human biotic potential to create the most powerful human biotic ever. What do you get? _Me._ "

Despite his efforts to ignore Damien, that last part caught his attention.

 _Damien wasn't just the second in command of Ares Cell, he was the damn project! Oh my God…_ he thought.

Right then, Clark knew he had to get out of the base, now. If Damien caught up to him, he'd be dead. Forgetting stealth, he took off running to the landing bay.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see the bay doors open and a shuttle equipped with an FTL drive parked in the center. Clark smirked, and took off running towards the shuttle. When he was about halfway there, he heard the sound of a biotic field hurtling towards him. He dove out of the way at the last second, narrowly avoiding a reave that would've torn him apart.

"I figured you'd come here to escape! You're too predictable for your own good, you son of a bitch!" Damien yelled from about 40 yards away, stepping out from behind another shuttle.

Clark peeked out from behind a stack of crates, but immediately retreated as five rounds from Damien's Predator pistol impacted inches from his face. He knew he was trapped, there was no way he could make it to the shuttle with Damien here. Clark peered out again, seeing Damien was only 30 yards away, slowly limping towards him. Six rounds hit the crates near him this time.

"I thought you said your senses were improved? You can't hit me from 30 yards out?" Clark taunted.

"Why don't you step out into the open and I'll show you how good my aim is?" Damien responded.

Clark had an idea, "So, despite all this talk of how physically superior you are, you _still_ need a gun to kill me?"

He waited a few seconds, then heard the rattle from a gun hitting the floor after being tossed aside. Clark smiled, his plan was working, Damien's arrogance was taking over. He peeked around the crate, and saw Damien was only 20 yards away now. The Predator had been discarded far away from them.

"No biotics either, it would be my pleasure to beat the everliving fuck out of you." Damien sneered.

Clark tentatively stepped out from behind cover, wary of the supersoldier suddenly using his biotics. His omnitool beeped, indicating the data mine was complete. The traitor said nothing, and instead simply started walking towards Damien. The supersoldier was still wearing the same tattered clothes he had been wearing on Rannoch, revealing the full extent of his injuries. Clark grinned when he noticed the festering shoulder wound, along with the extensive bruises and burn marks that covered Damien's body.

 _Jesus, the quarians really did a number on him_. _Good for them._ he mused.

The two men came within feet of each other, both ready to fight to the death. Not surprisingly, Damien swung first, a fast and powerful right hook that probably would've knocked Clark out had it connected. The traitor was able to dodge it, and punched the supersoldier's chest wound twice.

Despite his superior strength and speed, Damien was a sloppy fighter. He relied too heavily on his physical abilities, and lacked any real skill or finesse. Each punch was intended to kill Clark, not wear him down. The over-application of strength made his punches slower, despite his enhanced speed, and were easier for Clark to dodge. The traitor, on the other hand, was one of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants in Cerberus. Having spent three years in the Alliance Marines, two of them as an N7, and six years in Ares special forces, Clark was a master of multiple forms of combat. That, combined with Damien's extensive injuries, made the fight a one-sided affair. Every time Damien swung at him, he would dodge the punch and land a couple of his own. This only infuriated Damien, who started punching harder and more frequently. More openings for attack appeared, and Clark was able to land even more punches the angrier the supersoldier got. Finally, Damien went for the kill, throwing a massive punch at Clark. The traitor barely sidestepped it, but the punch had left the supersoldier completely vulnerable. Clark punched Damien in the stomach and kneed him in the face after he hunched over. A swift elbow to the back sent the supersoldier to the floor, and the traitor followed with a strong kick to the head. Dazed, beaten, and bloody, Damien just laid on the floor, groaning. His muscles, tired from weeks of abuse and malnutrition, had given out, despite his enhancements. Clark had repeatedly targeted his shoulder wound, which sent waves of pain throughout his body. With the torture and the fistfight combined, Damien's enhanced body had been pushed too far, and had quit on him.

"Pride comes before the fall, asshole." Clark taunted.

Before he could finish off Damien, someone started shooting wildly at him. Clark turned around, and saw Müller sprinting towards him, firing a pistol with his left hand. Since he was using his left hand, his aim was awful, but it would improve the closer he got. Damien's Predator was out of reach, Clark's only option for survival was to leave. He swore audibly, then ran to the same shuttle Damien had used to arrive at the base. Clark tossed the dead quarian outside, before closing the door and firing up the engines. Within a minute, Clark was gone. Müller ran over to Damien, who was now on his hands and knees, and tried to help him up with his good arm.

"Get off me, I'm fine." Damien protested.

 _Yeah right, you just got your ass handed to you._ Müller thought. "Sir, Gusev and Marwani have Hernandez. They want to know what to do with him."

Damien glared at Müller, "Kill him."

The German operative nodded, then relayed the order to Gusev and Marwani. A gunshot could be heard over the comms channel, with Marwani stating that Hernandez was dead. Despite Clark having escaped, overall, Damien knew he had won. Cerberus was now his again, and he would make sure not to lose it a second time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, the reason for Damien's abilities, and the main goal of Achilles Cell, have been revealed. Despite his enhancements, he does have a limit, as seen in this chapter. Also, the Codex has been updated with Damien's background, as well as Tanaka and Hernandez's deaths.**


	12. Chapter 12: Our New Home

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. School and work have been really busy lately (along with playing _Mass Effect: Andromeda_ ). Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _01/07/2187  
_ _London, England_

It was late at night, late enough that most people in London were asleep. Snowflakes gently fluttered down from the sky, coating the city in a thin sheet of white. Aside from a few skycars headed towards unknown destinations, the streets were empty of all life. It had been just over three months since the end of the Reaper War, and about half of the city was still in the same shape it had been in when the Crucible had fired. Another 35% was still under construction, but the remaining 15% had been almost completely restored. The large amount of geth that had decided to stay and help rebuild had been an invaluable asset to the reconstruction efforts, with progress being made at a high rate. Their ability to work around the clock, without ever getting tired, was the main reason so much progress had been made so far. The official timetable for the completion of reconstruction was just two years.

After the Reapers had been defeated, those who had fled or been evacuated flooded back to London. Any building that had still been standing had been converted into temporary housing for those returning. Upon seeing the state the city was in, most people decided to make for the countryside, where the destruction was far less severe. However, a good number of people stayed in the city, either to help rebuild or to try to regain a semblance of what their life had been like before the war.

A door to an apartment building opened, and a human woman who appeared to be in her late twenties stepped out into the street. She was on the outskirts of the city, where the destruction hadn't been as bad and a lot of the buildings still stood. The cold immediately got to her, and she pulled her miniskirt down as low as possible. It didn't cover much, but it offered a little more protection from the wind and snow than her nylon leggings did. The woman wrapped her arms around herself for added warmth, her cheap winter coat only provided so much relief. The fresh layer of snow crunched underneath her high heeled shoes, her tracks being the only ones on the sidewalk. She had just finished servicing a client, an Alliance soldier who was younger than she was, and had one more errand to run before she could retire for the night. The woman patted her coat pocket, making sure the credit chit the man had given her as payment was still there. Like most people, she had lost friends and family members to the Reapers. Though she hadn't had much contact with her family for several years, it still hurt knowing they were gone.

The woman rounded a corner and proceeded down an alleyway, slowly coming to halt at an apartment building backdoor. She rang the makeshift doorbell, and waited for a response. She began to shiver as she waited, the condensation from her breath easily visible. A few minutes later, a groggy, disheveled man opened the back door. He had obviously just woken up, still dressed in just a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. He rubbed his eyes a few times before speaking.

"Elizabeth, you again? I didn't expect to see you back here for a week or so." the man stated.

Elizabeth just shrugged in response.

"How much do you have?" he asked.

She pulled out the credit chit, "200. How much will that get me?"

"I'd say about four grams or so. Stay here, I'll be right back."

He shut the door, leaving her out in the alley. About a minute or so later, the man opened the door again.

He held out a small bag full of red sand for the woman to take, "There's four and a half grams in there. Figured I'd throw in a little extra for a loyal customer."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied, taking the bag and giving the man the credit chit in return.

The woman turned around and was about to leave, when she heard the man's voice again.

"You know, it's pretty cold outside. You could spend the night here, if you want." he suggested.

"No thanks, I'm fine." she replied, walking away.

Elizabeth knew what the drug dealer had meant when he had offered. Anyone could tell that she was a prostitute just by looking at how she dressed. The man perhaps figured he could take advantage of that. After walking back to her housing unit, Elizabeth scooped a small amount of red sand out of the bag. She dumped it on a table, and spread it into a thin line. Elizabeth quickly snorted the line, and instantly felt the effects of the drug. She collapsed onto her cot, in a state of pure euphoria. At that moment, all of her problems floated away. Her deceased family, her disgusting and degrading profession, even her addiction to red sand were all gone. Elizabeth rode that wave of ecstasy until she fell asleep.

* * *

 _01/19/2187  
_ _Rannoch_

The passenger ship's docking tube extended, and connected with the docking bay. Tali glanced out the viewport, and smiled as she gazed upon Rannoch. The rock formations, the glistening of the ocean off in the distance.

 _I'll never get tired of seeing this._ she thought.

She felt a hand gently take ahold of her's, and give it a squeeze. Tali turned around to see Shepard smiling back at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"As if you even need to ask." she replied, visibly excited to set foot on her homeworld again.

Shepard chuckled softly, "Then let's go, Mrs. Shepard."

Tali beamed at hearing her new clan name.

 _I'll never get tired of hearing that, or seeing him, either._ she added.

The couple stood up and walked out of the transport ship together. Shepard held his hand up to shield his eyes from _Tikkun_ , allowing them to adjust to the new light. Tali sighed happily as she stared off into the distance.

"Someone's happy to be back." he noted.

"I am, not that I didn't enjoy our trip. It was nice to spend all that time with you." she replied. "It's just that I felt a little guilty being away from Rannoch. I'm glad we're back, that we can help with the rebuilding process."

Shepard gave her hand a squeeze.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about being away. You might not see it like this, but you were helping your people in your own way." he assured her. "And the admirals all said the media tour was a great opportunity to improve quarian relations with the rest of the galaxy. Except Xen, which, you know, should be expected."

Tali sighed again, "You're right. I'm just glad to be home, that's all."

"I feel the same way." Shepard agreed, smiling.

It took a second for her to realize the full meaning of what he had said.

" _Our_ new home." Tali stated, smiling back at her lifemate.

The two strolled over to the skycar rental lot, picking out which one they wanted. The lifemates loaded their luggage in the back, then got in the car.

"So, we should probably start looking for an apartment. Auntie Raan said we can stay with her for a few nights until we find a place." Tali suggested.

Shepard started the skycar, and lifted it off the ground.

"Good idea. Before we start, though, I have something to show you." he revealed.

She looked over at him, "Oh? And what could that be?"

Shepard grinned, "It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, I'll play along. But afterwards, we really need to start looking for a place to live." Tali agreed, laughing softly.

"I know, I know. Trust me, though, you'll like this." he assured.

It was about a half an hour drive from the rental lot to Shepard's surprise. Tali's eyes were glued to the window the entire way, the beauty of Rannoch making it impossible for her to look at anything else. Everything her people had wanted for so long, they now had. Everything they had fought and many had died for. As they approached the spot, Shepard positioned the skycar in a way that prevented Tali from seeing the surprise. He landed the skycar behind a rock formation, and the two got out.

"Okay, close your eyes, and no peeking. With how bright your eyes are, I'll be able to tell if you do." Shepard instructed.

Tali giggled and complied, even placing her hand over her visor to prove she wasn't looking.

He took her free hand in his, "Alright, I'll lead you there. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't hit anything."

As Shepard led Tali, her mind began to race about what the surprise could be.

 _Is it a party? It's not either of our birthdays, they're a few months away._ Tali wondered. _It's not our two-month anniversary, is it? Oh Keelah, did I forget our anniversary?_

Before Tali could panic about possibly forgetting their anniversary, Shepard stopped leading her.

"Okay, we're here. Open your eyes." he told her.

She did just that, but her vision was blurred for a second or so. Tali could make out a structure about 20 yards away, and as her vision cleared, she could see that it was a house. It was two stories tall, made of wood and stone, and had numerous windows on both floors. The house closely resembled the pre-Morning War quarian homes she had seen in pictures in the Fleet.

Tali turned to Shepard, "John, who's house is this?"

Shepard chuckled, "It's our's, Tali. Welcome to your new home."

"My… new…" Tali stammered, looking back and forth between the house and Shepard.

Tears of joy began to well in her eyes as reality slowly set in.

"Are you serious?" she asked softly, wanting it to be real so badly.

Shepard smiled wide and nodded, "Yes, _saera_."

She turned to Shepard and practically jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

" _Keelah,_ John, it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you _so_ much!" she exclaimed.

Shepard hugged her back tightly.

"Anything for you, Tali. You mean _so_ much to me, and God knows you deserve a home on Rannoch." he replied. "However, you should actually be thanking the geth workers that built our house. They did most of the work."

Tali placed her feet on the ground, and pulled her head back so she could look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"While we were on the media tour, I contacted some geth about building a house here. They took care of the rest." Shepard explained. "They found records of pre-war quarian houses, gathered the materials, and built the house. I just put the plan in motion."

Tali tapped her visor to his forehead, "You sneaky _bosh'tet_. I can't believe you managed to build us a house as a surprise."

"I seem to recall fighting a Reaper one-on-one on this very planet. And you're surprised I got a house built without you finding out?" he asked, grinning.

Tali playfully hit him on the chest as a response.

"You actually almost walked in on me discussing plans with the geth a few times." he admitted.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or worried about your ability to keep secrets from me." she said playfully.

Shepard laughed, "Trust me, aside from birthdays and anniversaries, I won't make a habit of it. Now come on, I bet you want to see the inside."

Tali eagerly followed Shepard to the front door, which was programmed to his omnitool. They stepped through, and entered a small decontamination chamber.

Tali looked around, "John… does this mean…"

Shepard smiled and nodded, "Yes, you can be outside your suit inside."

She pulled him into another loving hug, and he happily reciprocated.

"Thank you, _saera_. I love you, so much." she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, Tali. I love you too." Shepard replied.

Once the chamber finished cycling, Shepard showed Tali around the house. The first floor had a living room, kitchen, dining room, and an office big enough for the two of them. The living room had a fireplace, and a purple tapestry hung above with the Clan Zorah pattern woven into it. The kitchen resembled their Citadel apartment's kitchen closely. The second floor had a master bedroom, along with two other bedrooms. The master bedroom had its own bathroom, and a balcony that extended out from it, overlooking the backyard. Tali was in awe the entire time, and had to pinch herself multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This was her home, their home. On Rannoch. If someone had told her when she had begun her pilgrimage that in four years she would been standing in her house on Rannoch, she would've laughed at them. But this was real.

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder, "So, what do you think? If you don't like something, I can…"

Tali put a finger to his lips to hush him. She removed her visor, revealing her shining eyes and beautiful face. Tali leaned in and kissed her lifemate, trying to put all her gratefulness into it.

They parted after a few seconds, "John, it's _perfect_. I'm happy to just have a home on Rannoch."

Shepard smiled, and Tali kissed him again.

"Come on, I'll show you the backyard." he offered.

She began to put her visor back on, but he stopped her.

"You won't need that." he said, smiling.

Tali was slightly confused, but she trusted Shepard. He opened up the balcony door and stepped outside, but Tali was hesitant.

"It's safe for you, the geth installed a barrier field to keep out contaminants. The wind can come through, but everything else gets caught." Shepard explained.

He waved for her to join him, and she slowly walked out to the balcony. Tali felt a soft breeze brush against her face, and the rays of _Tikkun_ warmed her skin.

"This… this is amazing. I can be outside, but I don't have to worry about a reaction." she said.

Shepard leaned against the railing, "The geth sure do come up with some useful tech. Glad they're on our side now."

Shepard and Tali stood there, leaning against the balcony railing for a few minutes, enjoying the scenery of their new home. Suddenly, Tali began to notice things, things that looked familiar. The shape of a certain rock formation, where certain plants were located, the slowly flowing river.

 _Wait, I've been here before…_ she determined. "John, is this where we first landed on Rannoch during the war?"

Shepard turned towards her and smiled, "The very same. I was wondering when you'd recognize it."

" _Keelah_ , this is where it all began. I remember everything now, those rock formations, the plants, the river." she recalled.

"Well, you _did_ claim the land when we were first here. I figured there was no better place for us to call home." he stated.

Tali smiled at him, "I agree. It's quite a beautiful little spot, and it's all ours."

"I can see it now, you and me sitting in the yard, watching our kids play in the river." Shepard dreamed.

He knew it would be awhile before they were ready to adopt, but he still liked to imagine what it would be like. He was almost 33 years old, and was more than ready to settle down. Shepard already had the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and now he had a place to call home. And he wasn't getting any younger.

"You still want to adopt?" Tali asked, careful to not reveal the excitement in her voice.

Now that their future was secure, she had also been dreaming about having a family.

"Of course, as long as you still do." Shepard answered.

"I do, I really do." Tali agreed.

Despite her excitement, the prospect of adopting still made Tali quite nervous. She wasn't sure if now was the right time, and had doubts about whether or not she would make a good mother. What Tali didn't doubt, however, was that Shepard would make an excellent father. His kind and caring nature was obvious to anyone who had met him, and that would translate perfectly into raising children. She just hoped that she could be as good a mother.

"It breaks my heart to think of all the children who lost parents to the Reapers. If we can give just one a loving home, it'll make a difference." Tali said.

Shepard took one of her hands in is, "We will. When the time is right, our family will grow a little bigger."

He pulled Tali a little closer, and gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"And you'll make a fantastic mother." he assured, as if he knew of her doubts.

Tali smiled at his comforting words, and Shepard pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

 _01/29/2187  
_ _Achilles Cell, Unknown Location_

It had been a little over one and a half months since Damien had returned to Achilles Cell and ousted Clark from power. Since then, everything had return to a sense of normalcy. However, for Cerberus those days, normalcy was doing nothing. Besides seldomly raiding cargo transports for supplies, nothing was being done. Researchers weren't working towards new discoveries, pilots had no flight mission, doctors weren't healing wounded soldiers. And the personnel were getting antsy. Despite all his combat knowledge, Damien didn't know anything about any other fields. Basically, he had no plan for how to rebuild Cerberus. Not only that, but Damien was getting extremely paranoid. Every time a department head would come to him with a plan, he would shut it down. Damien was afraid that if he let anyone else have any say in the direction of Cerberus, it could lead to another coup attempt. This all resulted in there being no plan to get the organization back on track, and no one with a possible plan being allowed to do anything with it.

Santiago and Mesbah were on duty in the traffic control center again, playing another game of poker. Just like every other day, they were ignoring the LADAR scanners, because they never detected anything. Suddenly, the scanners lit up, rapidly beeping as ships exited FTL in the system.

" _Dios mio,_ what the hell is going on?" Santiago yelled, scrambling to the scanners.

Mesbah's eyes widened, "Oh shit, unidentified vessels! Sound the alarm!"

Station-wide, alarms blared and emergency lights flashed. Pilots were scrambled to their fighters, and all the special forces operatives geared up for a fight. A console in the traffic control station flared to life, displaying the form of Damien.

"What's the situation?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Sir, a small battle group just slipped out of FTL in the system, headed our way. I'm trying to contact them now." Santiago reported.

"I'm on my way there, try to stall the leader until I arrive." Damien ordered before cutting the transmission. "

Do you think Clark sold us out to the Council?" Mesbah wondered.

Santiago shook his head, "I don't know. He might've, I don't know how else anyone could've found us."

A few minutes later, Damien arrived in traffic control, dressed in full combat armor.

"Report." he demanded.

Santiago snapped to attention, "Sir, we have one heavy cruiser, and three frigates in the system. All unidentified."

"Have you made contact with them?" Damien asked.

Mesbah shook his head, "No, sir. Not yet."

Damien's face hardened, "Keep trying then."

"Aye, sir." both traffic controllers responded.

The Cerberus leader also immediately believed that Clark had defected and revealed the location of the cell to the Council. He couldn't imagine another way their location could've been discovered. Unless they were a scouting party, the small size of the battle group didn't make sense, though.

"Unknown vessels, identify yourselves immediately." Damien ordered.

"Cerberus station, this is General Oleg Petrovsky of Cerberus Fleet. Requesting permission to remain in orbit above the planet." a voice responded.

The battle group began transmitting Cerberus identification codes, all of which were verified. However, Damien had never heard of General Petrovsky, and was under the impression that the entire Cerberus Fleet had been destroyed during the fall of Cronos Station. Even though the codes checked out, he still wanted to verify the situation for himself.

"Hold your current position. We'll send a shuttle to your command ship, expect us in 15 minutes." Damien commanded.

"Hold our position? On whose authority are you giving orders?" the voice questioned.

Damien slammed his fist on the console, "The _goddamn_ leader of Cerberus, that's who!"

There was a pause before the voice responded, "Understood, holding position."

Damien and the rest of the special forces commandos boarded a shuttle and headed for the command ship. When they docked, they immediately saw the crew members were wearing Cerberus uniforms. Soon after, a man wearing a Cerberus Command uniform arrived.

"I'm General Oleg Petrovsky, and you are?" he greeted, extending his hand.

Damien cautiously shook hands, "Damien, the new leader of Cerberus. I wasn't aware Cerberus still had a battle group."

"I used to command a larger fleet. We were on route to Omega when the Crucible fired, under orders to take the station." Petrovsky explained. "The blast killed those on every ship who had Reaper tech implanted in them, which was a large majority of each ship. Those who were left consolidated into the four ships I have now."

"I had no knowledge of a plan to take Omega." Damien stated.

"Orders came straight from the Illusive Man. Although, with only enough personnel to man four ships, that plan fell apart." Petrovsky continued. "We spent the past months trying to find any Cerberus cell that was still operational. Your's is the only one we found."

After determining Petrovsky was telling the truth, Damien allowed him to position his ships above the planet. The general accompanied the Cerberus leader back to Achilles Cell, where he witnessed the complete disarray on the way to Damien's office. Damien sat down at his desk, with Petrovsky sitting across from him.

"How did you determine you were the new leader of Cerberus?" the general asked.

Damien lowered his eyebrows, "I thought our cell was all that was left. The previous cell leader stepped aside and let me take command."

"Interesting." Petrovsky replied.

Damien unholstered his Carnifex, and rested it on his desk.

"Do you have an issue with that?" he questioned.

The general was unfazed, "Put your weapon away, Damien. I'm not here to try to take control."

The Cerberus leader glared at him for a few more seconds before holstering his pistol.

"Now that that's dealt with, we need to discuss the current state of our organization. What's your plan for the rebuilding process?" Petrovsky inquired.

Damien glanced away, "I'm working on that."

"You don't have a plan." the general corrected.

The commando stood up from his chair, "I _said_ I'm working on it!"

Again, Petrovsky didn't react. Damien slowly calmed himself, and sat back in his chair. The general leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on the desk.

"What I saw out there was absolutely zero organization. I don't blame that on you, I doubt anyone else could do better." Petrovsky stated.

That last part was a lie, his first impression of Damien was that he was incompetent. He might be a fine commando, but he was no cell leader. The general knew that if he were in command, Cerberus would be well on its way to being rebuilt by now. However, he wasn't in control, and Damien appeared extremely dangerous.

"You need help, and I believe you are smart enough to realize that. I propose you let me run the daily operations, while you remain in charge." Petrovsky offered. "I'll handle logistics and strategy, but you can remain in control of special operations, and have the final say on all matters. What do you say?"

Damien thought it over for a few minutes. He couldn't lie to himself, he knew he was currently in way over his head. Having Petrovsky run the day-to-day operations could be of great help to him. Not only that, but the general offered to allow himself to remain in control.

"Why would you take on all that responsibility, but leave me in command?" Damien asked.

"There was no clear line of succession for Cerberus leadership. It makes sense that a cell leader would fill the role." the general answered, lying.

Damien huffed, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Listen, Damien, I'm not here to start a faction war. That wouldn't solve anything." Petrovsky replied. "I'm willing to take on that responsibility not for personal gain, but for the good of Cerberus as whole. Now, what do you say?"

Damien paused before answering, "Okay, we have a deal. But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The general said nothing in response, simply nodding instead. The truth was that Petrovsky wanted control of Cerberus. Damien, he believed, was an incapable leader. However, from what he saw, the commando's forces outnumbered his own. A faction war would destroy both of them. In reality, Petrovsky had no other options. He wouldn't turn himself in to the Alliance or the Council, and his battle group couldn't survive on its own. As much as it pained him, he needed Damien more than Damien needed him. Petrovsky decided that he would allow the commando to remain in command, despite how much he was disgusted by it. There was hope for him, though. As Cerberus rebuilt, there was the possibility that a coup could be successful in the future. For now, Petrovsky would work for the good of Cerberus as a whole. But if the opportunity presented itself in the future, he wouldn't hesitate to remove Damien from power.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For those who aren't aware, General Petrovsky was the main antagonist in the _Mass Effect 3: Omega_ DLC. His inclusion in this story does not align with _Mass Effect_ canon, but I felt his inclusion will add greatly to this story down the line. ****Also, be sure to vote in the poll on my profile, where you can choose which time period you'd most like to see an AU First Contact story set in. Make your voice heard!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Family Grows

**Author's Note: I would like to sincerely apologize for my long absence. Weeks of papers, tests, and final exams took up all of my time, but over two months without an update is inexcusable. For that, I'm greatly sorry.**

 **I want to start responding to reviews from the previous chapter, in order to give shoutouts to people who reviewed and to answer questions posed in reviews that others might have. (If I already responded to your review in a PM, then I'm posting my response in case others have the same question).**

 **OnlyCharly : We'll find out what Clark's been up to in this chapter!**

 **lambo105 : Elizabeth will play a small direct role in the story, but she will indirectly impact the story tremendously.**

 **Ragingwerewolf : Glad you're enjoying reading my stories as much as I enjoying writing them!**

 **hufanakali : I can see where you're coming from with the amount of the attention I'm giving to Cerberus. I'm doing so for two reasons. First, _Promises_ is mainly a world-building story. I'm trying to bridge the gap between the mainly canonical following of the Mass Effect trilogy in _Unbreakable Bond_ and the entirely OC world of the upcoming _Unbreakable Bond: Prodigal Son_. In order for the story I'm planning on telling in _Prodigal Son_ , I have to build an incredible amount of foundation, otherwise none of it will make sense. Too often I've read OC post-ME3 stories where the villain is poorly portrayed for several reasons. Either they're poorly introduced (example: a random Cerberus cell popping up 20 years into the future with no explanation of how they survived), they lack motivation or explanation for their actions (evil for the sake of being evil, with no connection to the games), or the character is explained poorly (the overused trope of the villain explaining everything through a monologue to the imprisoned hero). I'm trying to avoid running into those pitfalls, I want the new Cerberus to be fully explained and explained well, so that the villain is completely established by the time of _Prodigal Son_.**

 **Also, _Unbreakable Bond:Promises_ has surpassed 20,000 views! A huge thank you to everyone who has read the story, and helped pass that milestone. You are all awesome, this means so much to me!**

 **Now, onto the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _02/22/2187  
_ _London, Earth_

There was no denying it now. As Elizabeth sat in the empty doctor's office, the truth became clear. She was pregnant. Six weeks pregnant, to be exact. The morning sickness, the missed period, it all made sense now. And she was scared to death. Elizabeth stared blankly at the wall, struggling to not break down and cry. There was no way she could raise a baby. Elizabeth had no education past high school, her profession was degrading, and, perhaps worst of all, she was a red sand addict. She would be an absolutely terrible mother. On top of that, Elizabeth had no idea who the father was. She wasn't in any sort of relationship, and they only people she had slept with in the past few months were her clients. Since Elizabeth required each one to use protection, there must've been an accident. She started thinking back to her previous encounters, and remember backed to the night with the young Alliance soldier. He had acted strange after they slept together, stranger than most.

 _He must've realized something had gone wrong._ Elizabeth thought.

Even if it made the most sense that the Alliance soldier was the father, there was no way to be sure. She had no idea what his name was, and no way to find him. There was no guarantee he was even in London anymore. Elizabeth slowly left the office, walking towards the building exit. Her head hung slightly forward, and she was breathing shakily in order to try to keep her emotions in check. As Elizabeth exited the building, and felt the cold winter breeze on her face, one thing became clear. She needed a high. Elizabeth instinctively began making her way to her red sand dealer's apartment, desiring an escape from her new problem.

* * *

 _03/31/2187  
_ _Eden Prime_

Clark sat alone in a small cave, cold and soaking wet. A small fire burned nearby, the only source of light in an otherwise dark space. A large slab of varren meat was roasting above it, the product of a successful hunting trip. Hunting varren was a challenging task, as was hunting any predator. The hunter always had to be one step ahead of the prey, as the prey had plenty of experience hunting itself. Clark took off his wet and muddy long-sleeve shirt, wringing it out with his hands and trying to scrape as much mud off as possible. He set the piece of clothing next to the fire, hoping the heat would dry it out a little. The shirt, along with everything else he now wore, lacked the Cerberus colors and logo. His uniform had long since been discarded, for two reasons, one practical and one ideological. First, wearing a Cerberus uniform in public was a surefire way to get himself arrested. From the Council's perspective, the pro-human organization had been an enemy during the Reaper War. In all honesty, Clark couldn't blame them for thinking that way. The amount of soldiers from the various Council races he had killed during the conflict had been staggering. Human, turian, asari, salarian, his missions had put him at odds with all of them. If he were to be arrested now, his actions during the war would surely earn him an execution.

The second reason Clark had ditched his uniform was that, for all intents and purposes, he was no longer a part of Cerberus. The events that had happened over four and a half months ago at Achilles Cell had made that clear. Betrayed and forced to go on the run by those he had considered brothers. Damien had somehow found his way back to Achilles Cell, and Clark had felt the brunt of his wrath. It was now clear how the Cerberus leader had survived the sniper shot to his chest. Damien was highly augmented, and knowing how far Cerberus was willing to go with their experiments, might be more machine than man at this point. He was the answer for Shepard's betrayal, the new supersoldier. Clark had been plagued by doubts that Damien had survived since the failed mission in the quarian hospital, and his fears had been proven correct. Due to his mistake, he was dead to Cerberus. A traitor, an enemy, a target. The organization no longer wanted him, so Clark decided it was best to feel the same way. He was a man without a purpose, without a place to call home.

As Clark sat in the cave, he stared into the crackling fire, lost in his thoughts. Memories from the hospital and Damien's return to Cerberus played over and over in his head.

 _Damien turned around to grab Clark, and slammed him into the nearby wall. He pressed his forearm hard into Sebastian's throat, ready to crush it if need be. "Where the fuck is Shepard!?" Damien screamed, no longer worried about his volume._

Clark continued to stare into the fire, the anger inside of him swelling.

 _Sebastian pulled out his sniper rifle, and loaded a warp ammo round. He trained his rifle on Damien. A perfect opportunity presented itself, and Clark seized it. He pulled the trigger, and dropped that son of a bitch._

He grinned slightly as he remembered the shot that almost killed Damien. Despite the pride he felt at landing the shot in his beaten condition, Clark's anger continued to grow when he was reminded that, in the end, it didn't matter.

 _Clark could feel himself about to lose consciousness, and was getting desperate. He stopped trying to free his throat from Walker's grasp, and instead punched him in the face. The punch stunned him just enough that he momentarily stopped trying to stab and choke Clark. That moment was enough for the force of Clark pushing back to cause the shard of glass to be thrust about an inch into Walker's left eye. He screamed in pain as he became blinded in that eye, rolling off Clark and laying on the ground._

Clark had mixed feelings about stabbing Walker in the eye with the glass shard. The British operative had been a longtime friend, the distance between the two only started when Damien entered the picture. At that moment, however, Walker had been trying to kill him. It was kill or be killed.

 _Why couldn't he have seen that I was trying to save Cerberus? He was blinded by his loyalty, and had to go and fuck it all up!_ Clark thought, breathing more heavily.

Walker, along with the rest of the special forces operatives, had completely foiled his plan to save Cerberus by following Damien's orders to kill him.

 _Dazed, beaten, and bloody, Damien just laid on the floor, groaning. His muscles, tired from weeks of abuse and malnutrition, had given out, despite his enhancements. Clark had repeatedly targeted his shoulder wound, which sent waves of pain throughout his body. With the torture and the fistfight combined, Damien's enhanced body had been pushed too far, and had quit on him. "Pride comes before the fall, asshole." Clark taunted. Before he could finish off Damien, someone started shooting wildly at him. Clark turned around, and saw Müller sprinting towards him, firing a pistol with his left hand._

Clark knew he had been given a second chance. A second opportunity to kill Damien, to right the wrongs he had brought. Again, however, fate intervened and prevented him from following through. The anger inside Clark was close to boiling over. To him, it wasn't fair. How could Damien keep escaping death? Why had his comrades, his brothers, been so stupid and ignorant? Everything he worked for while with Cerberus, everything he had accomplished, was meaningless. Clark had been reduced to living in a cave, eating varren, cold, wet, and struggling to survive. And he had finally had enough.

Clark stood up and yelled a deep, primal yell. Veins popped out of his neck as all the anger and frustration he felt over the past four and a half months came flowing out of him. If anyone had been in earshot of this yell, their blood would've run cold with fear. Clark turned around and began punching the rock wall repeatedly, continuing to yell and grunting with each impact. The jagged surface tore the skin on his knuckles, but the punches continued to fly. He kept this up until his lungs gave out, no longer able to give breath to his yelling. Clark sat back down, breathing heavily from the exertion. He looked at his hands, blood dripping from the gashes in his knuckles. Clark wasn't one to lose control of his emotions, a strong sense of professionalism having been instilled in him from his time in the Alliance and Cerberus special forces. He gingerly tended to his wounds, applying medi-gel and then wrapping bandages around his hands.

His varren meat finished cooking a few minutes later, and the nourishment calmed him down significantly. The food cleared his head, and he was able to think clearly again. Clark took another bite of meat, then set his meal down and grabbed the nearby Predator pistol. He had stolen it, along with a few thermal clips, from an Alliance peacekeeping officer he had killed in a nearby town a month ago. Clark had made sure no one would ever find the body. This pistol had served him well since then, he had actually used it to kill the varren he was currently eating. While taking inventory of his ammo, Clark discovered a new purpose. If he couldn't save Cerberus, he would put it out of its misery. The organization had been poisoned beyond recognition, and the duty now fell to him to destroy it, to put it out of its misery. Those he had considered friends were now enemies, they only served the disease that had infected Cerberus. Clark made a promise to burn the entire organization to the ground.

* * *

 _04/25/2187  
_ _Rannoch_

Tali absolutely couldn't sit still. Ever since she had woken up that morning, she had been anxious. For good reason too, today was the big day. The day her family would grow by one. Tali had shot out of bed as soon as her alarm went off, immediately showering and putting on her suit, minus the helmet and visor. She practically pulled Shepard, who was still half-asleep, from their bed and put him in the shower. Once Tali had made sure he was getting ready, she had immediately gone downstairs to prepare her breakfast. Despite the fact that she and Shepard couldn't eat the same food, they still made and ate their breakfast together every morning. But Tali was way ahead of schedule today, deciding to forego their routine shower together due to her excitement. As she finished eating her breakfast and drinking her tea, she eagerly anticipated the couple's trip to the adoption center.

The lifemates had lived in their new house on Rannoch for a little over three months now. They both settled into their house nicely, though Shepard was having some difficulty adjusting to the longer days on the planet. However, after a couple months with just the two of them living there, Tali and Shepard both felt like something was missing from the house. Something that would fill the empty bedroom on the second floor. A child. The feeling really manifested itself a few days after Shepard's birthday two weeks prior. He had turned 33, nearing a third of the average human male life expectancy. Shepard wasn't getting any younger, and felt like now was the time to begin the new chapter of his life. He talked to Tali about his feeling, and she had agreed completely with him. They both were very comfortable with where their lives were, and thought now was a perfect time to adopt. Their couple's financial situation was also secure enough to add a new member to the family, with Shepard receiving large monthly pension payments from the Alliance. The quarians were in the progress of reestablishing the credit-based economy they had prior to the Morning War, rather than one based on bartering they had used on the Migrant Fleet. With significant progress being made, Tali was expected to begin receiving a salary from her admiral position. In addition to that, many entertainment companies were already showing interest in purchasing the rights to the story of the crew of the _Normandy._ When the sale was made, the bank accounts of everyone involved would receive a massive increase.

Shepard trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he greeted his lifemate with a kiss.

"Someone's eager to get the day started. I missed you in the shower." he said, giving her a sly wink.

Tali rolled her eyes, "Ancestors help you if the Admiralty Board keeps me away for a few days. And John, how could I not be excited, today's the day we adopt!"

"You don't need to remind me, I'm _just_ as excited as you are. But your Aunt's not gonna be here for about an hour, so we've got time." he reminded.

Neither Shepard nor Tali had any family left, with Auntie Raan being the closest to a family member either of them had. It only seemed right that she would join them, to be a part of such an important day for the Shepard family. Shepard casually began making his breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. While he calmly ate his meal and read one of the daily Rannoch newspapers on his datapad, Tali could barely contain her excitement. She tapped her fingers on the kitchen table incessantly, trying to find any outlet for the buildup inside of her. Shepard raised his eyes from his datapad to look at his wife, and swallowed his mouthful of food.

He grinned slightly, "I was thinking, maybe we could leave early and pick up Shala on the way. What do you think?"

Tali immediately sprang up from her chair, making her way over to Shepard to kiss him on the cheek.

"Best idea I've heard all day. I'll call her, you clean up your breakfast and meet me in the car." she ordered.

It was probably for the best that Shepard had chosen to drive, as Tali would've most likely broken many traffic laws trying to get to Auntie's Raan's apartment as fast as possible. Shala could sense the urgency in Tali's voice when she called to tell her they were coming early, so she was standing outside by the time the Shepard clan arrived. Cheerful and excited greetings were exchanged as the elder admiral got into the skycar. After Raan settled into the back seat, Shepard took off for the adoption center.

"Have you two decided on adopting a boy or girl?" Raan asked, eagerness easily detectable in her voice.

For so long she'd wanted this day to come for Tali, although how it actually came about was unexpected. Shala had predicted that Tali would settle down with a quarian man and start a family with him, as that was just how things were done in the Migrant Fleet. However, she had no objections to how events had unfolded for the younger woman, as the joy and happiness in her life was evident.

Tali turned around to look at her aunt, "We haven't really decided one way or the other. John and I talked about it a few times, but the conversation always ended with us agreeing that it didn't really matter if it's a boy or girl."

"We're just excited to adopt, regardless of it's a boy or girl. They'll bring so much joy into our lives, Tali and I are just hoping we can do the same for them." Shepard added.

"I can tell you both this much, you'll both be amazing parents. Any of the children we see today will be lucky to be adopted by you." Raan assured. "Both of you have such gentle, kind, and caring natures when it comes to those you care about. I know you'll create a loving home."

Tali smiled behind her visor and turned around to face her aunt.

"Thanks, Auntie. You have no idea how much that means to both of us." Tali thanked.

Shepard smiled, "Especially coming from you, you're practically the only family either of us have left."

The remaining ride to the adoption center didn't last too long. After Shepard parked the skycar, the trio made their way inside the building. As they entered, one of the caretakers, a middle aged quarian woman in a lavender suit, immediately perked up.

"I know who you two are! Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, so happy to see you." she greeted enthusiastically.

The lifemates returned the greeting, and Admiral Raan introduced herself to the caretaker.

"Your pre-adoption paperwork and background checks were approved yesterday, so you're all set! Follow me to the decontamination area." the caretaker instructed.

The area where the children were kept was sterile, and the children too young for suits were kept in sterile environmental bubbles. In order to prevent contamination, all four had to enter a chamber similar to the one the Shepard's had for their house, and Shepard had to wear a one-time use disposable environmental suit.

Though Shepard and Tali hadn't decided on a gender, they both agreed that they wanted an infant. The caretaker led them to the room that held newborns through toddlers. As the door of the decontamination chamber opened, the caretaker waved them inside. However, now faced with the prospect of actually picking a child to adopt, Tali became a lot more timid. She hesitated for just a moment, the full gravity of the situation finally dawning on her.

 _Oh Keelah, how am I going to be able to pick? Is this really the right time to adopt?_ she questioned in her mind. _What if I'm not a good mother? Am I even ready to be a mother?_

Those questions began to swirl in her mind, causing her nerves to take over. Then, out of nowhere, she felt someone take ahold of one of her hands. She turned around to see who it was, and saw Shepard smiling reassuringly back at her, his eyes full of love. Just feeling his touch and seeing his face relaxed her, as if he were saying 'You _are_ ready, you will be an _incredible_ mother. We can do this, _together_.' She smiled herself, nodded at him, and built up the courage to step inside the room.

Inside the room, there were eight cribs arranged in two rows of four. Each one had a mobile above it, and a transparent sterile bubble was placed in each. The children, five girls and three boys, were able to see, hear, and even smell their surroundings perfectly, but without being exposed to any foreign substances. Shepard and Tali, hand in hand, began making their way down the rows, stopping to look at every child. Raan was never far behind, delighted to see the children and to see the couple so happy. Tali could barely contain herself, softly squealing in delight at every child she saw. Some were napping peacefully, others were wide awake, and some were up and about. The lifemates bent down next to each crib for a better look, and would wave and speak gently to those who were awake. Shepard and Tali's hearts melted with every baby they saw, and both wished they could adopt each and every one. However, they new they had to start with one, as each would be learning how to be a parent.

As they continued their way through the rows, Shepard and Tali came upon the last crib. A baby girl was lying on her back, wiggling her arms and legs back and forth. She had a thin layer of dark brown hair, eyes as bright as any quarian, and a pale skin tone that was very similar to Tali's. When the lifemates stopped by her crib, she immediately made eye contact with Tali, then with Shepard. When they waved and spoke softly to her, she smiled wide and let out a string of happy giggles and other joyful noises.

"John, she's _so_ precious. Look at how happy she is!" Tali noted.

Shepard smiled, "She has the same skin tone as you, though I didn't know quarians could have brown hair. I guess I kinda assumed everyone had black hair like you."

"Well who could blame you, the only quarian you've seen outside of a suit is me. Most of us do have black hair, though they are many who have brown, and an extreme few who have blonde." Tali answered.

Shepard bent down to read the datapad next to the girl's crib, only to find it was in Khelish.

"Tali, what does this say?" he asked.

Tali bent down too, and began reading the girl's profile, "It says her name is Nera'Jorah nar Razut, and that she's just over six and a half months old. Born on 10/03/2186, just days before the Battle of Rannoch."

"Both of Nera's parents were killed during the battle, they served together on the same ship. Luckily, all children had been evacuated to non-combatant ships prior to the battle." the caretaker added. "Unfortunately, Nera is one of the unlucky cases where she had no other living family members. Most times, another family in her clan would adopt her, but due to the amount of losses during the war, sometimes there just aren't enough parents in the clan."

"Well that's why we're here today, to help give a child a loving home." Shepard said.

Tali stood up, and began looking over the eight children, "Oh _Keelah_ , John, how are we going to choose? They're all so adorable."

"We're in no rush. Come on, let's walk through again, see if we make a special connection with one." he comforted, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Bye for now, Nera. We'll be back soon." she assured.

Shepard, Tali, and Shala all waved goodbye, and began walking away. As soon as they were out of Nera's sight, she began to sniffle and tear up, and soon began crying. This caught Tali's attention, and she whirled around and went back to her crib, pulling Shepard with her.

"Shh, it's okay, little one, we'll be back soon." Tali promised softly, hoping her voice would soothe the girl.

Upon seeing the lifemates again, Nera's cries lessened slightly, and it appeared as if she was reaching for them.

"Seems like someone is a little fussy! What's wrong, Nera?" the caretaker asked gently. "I'll bring her out of her bubble, see if I can calm her down. Or, if you would like to, you may hold her and see if that works, she seems to have taken a liking to you two."

Tali was initially nervous about holding Nera, but Shepard convinced her to do so. The caretaker placed the girl in Tali's arms, calmly instructing her on how to properly hold a baby. Almost as soon as Nera was in Tali's arms, she stopped crying. She then smiled up at her, and made joyful noises as Tali gently rocked her back and forth.

"See, Tali, you're a natural! You calmed her down right away." Shepard spoke.

Tali couldn't get over how cute Nera was, "John, look at her, she's so _beautiful_!"

After a few minutes, the girl slowly closed her eyes, and nestled herself close to Tali's chest. That only made Tali think she was even more adorable. She carefully passed Nera over to John, who was just as comfortable and relaxed in his arms as she was in Tali's.

"Well, I think we found our special connection." Shepard stated, smiling at his lifemate.

Tali, with tears of joy welling in her eyes, nodded in agreement, "I think we have."

While the caretaker happily filled out the adoption paperwork, the other three remained in the room with the children. When Shala held Nera for the first time, she agreed that girl was the right choice.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Shepard household, Shepard, Tali, and Raan were sitting in the living room, with Nera asleep in her bubble in Tali's arms. Over the past hours, Shala had passed on all the child-raising knowledge she could. Feeding, changing diapers, sleeping habits, anything she felt could help the young couple with their new daughter, Nera'Shepard. Raan and her lifemate had a wealth of experience gained from raising their own son, who unfortunately had joined the Ancestors years ago. She called a shuttle to take her back home, figuring it was better that the new parents spend as much time with their baby girl as possible. As Shala walked out the door, she made sure Shepard and Tali knew to call her whenever they had a question or needed help. After her aunt left, Tali went and put Nera to bed in her crib. Shepard and her watched over their daughter for a few minutes as she slept, each one with an arm around the other. He leaned in to give her a kiss, which she joyfully reciprocated.

"We're a family now." Shepard said, tears of happiness welling in his eyes.

Tali hugged him tight, barely holding back tears herself, "This is what we fought for. All those struggles, the times we were beaten down and wanted to quit, now that I look at her, it was all worth it."

Shepard held her tight, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

The two of them bent down so they were right next to the sleeping Nera.

"Hey baby girl, I'm so glad we met you today. You don't know how much joy you've brought into our lives." Shepard whispered, a single tear streaming down his face. "No matter what, Nera, I promise to love and protect you. I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

"Nera, your dad and I will love you until the day we die. You're the most important person in both our lives, and we promise that'll never change." Tali added, tears gently flowing down her cheeks. "We'll do our very best to be the caring and supportive parents you deserve. Sleep tight, little one, and we'll see you in the morning."

As the two of them stood there, each next to the two people in their lives that mattered most to them, they wanted to stay in this moment forever. After a few more minutes of joyfully watching Nera sleep soundly, Shepard and Tali quietly left their daughter's room. They prepared for bed, with Shepard putting on a white t-shirt and fleece lounge pants, and Tali slipping on a knee-length nightgown. While Shepard was lying in bed, reading a datapad, Tali was finishing brushing her teeth in the bathroom. When she came out, she just stood in the doorway, and gently called his name. When Shepard looked at her, he saw she was crying, but not out of happiness like before.

" _Saera_ , what's wrong?" he asked, hopping out of bed and rushing over to her.

He pulled her into a comforting hug, and she absolutely broke down sobbing in his arms. Though Shepard was confused as to why Tali was crying like this, he still comforted her all the same, gently rubbing her back and whispering calming words into her ear. After a minute or so, Tali calmed down enough to speak.

"John, if anything happens to me, promise me you'll continue to love Nera as much as you do right now. Promise me you won't let me joining the Ancestors diminish how much you care for her." she demanded, the tears returning as she spoke. "Don't you _dare_ step out of her life! Don't you _dare_ do what my father did to me!"

By the time she had finished that sentence, she was completely sobbing again. Shepard just held her tighter, whispering 'I promise, Tali, I promise.' over and over again. It became clear to him how much her father's absence in her life after her mother's death still deeply affected Tali. Clear to him how large that emotional wound still was, and how it might never fully heal. But when Shepard made that promise to her, he meant it with every fiber of his being. If, God forbid, anything happened to Tali, he would continue to love and care for Nera as much as he could. Because he knew that Tali would do the same if anything happened to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Everyone, welcome Nera to the Shepard family! And now, Shepard's third promise, to give Tali a family, has been fulfilled!**

 **Also, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. In it, you can pick which era you'd most like to see a AU First Contact story set in. Poll closes after I upload the next _Redeeming the Fallen_ chapter, which will be very soon, so make your voice heard now!**


	14. Chapter 14: Moving Forward

**Author's Note: Sorry for another long absence, my life has been incredibly busy lately. It seems like summer has been more hectic than finals week. But, here's a new update! Now, on to to reviews.**

 **KingdomHops115** **: I'm so glad you discovered my story, and that you approve of how I portray Shep and Tali's relationship! The future will surely hold many things for this couple.**

 **TheDarkChronist** **: Glad you could catch up, welcome to the party! Happy to hear you enjoy my story!**

 **OnlyCharly : We'll definitely see more into who Clark is in this chapter!**

 **Koriander.K : Shep and Tali are now proud parents, and deservedly so!**

 **lambo105 : Shep and Tali do deserve a break from the action, and will get to enjoy civilian life for a change. We'll see if this chapter influences you views of Clark at all. **

**Thanks so much for all your patience in me updating! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _04/30/2187  
_ _Eden Prime_

"I can't believe how peaceful it is out here." Katrina observed, wide-eyed with wonder.

She looked around the forest in awe, taking in not only the beautiful sights, but the sounds as well. The harmonious chirping of birds, the gentle breeze rustling leaves, the soft babbling of a nearby creek, the sun poking through open patches of the tree canopy. The forest still bore the signs of the rainfall from the night before, with the sunlight sparkling off the wet leaves. Jonah smiled as he watched his girlfriend of a few years, and hopefully his future fiancee, lose herself in their surroundings. They both were in their mid-twenties, and both wanted to settle down soon, though neither knew the other felt the same. After surviving the Reaper War, they came to appreciate the life they had, and wanted to make the most of it.

"What I can't believe is that you've never been out this far. We're only a few miles from town." he noted.

Katrina smiled back at him, "Well, I've never really had a reason to come out here. You know my family, none of us are the outdoorsy type."

Jonah chuckled softly, "While that may be true, I'd get bored out of my mind if I just stayed in town all the time. Out here, there's always something new to see, always some excitement."

Katrina took a few steps forward to close the distance between them, taking one of her boyfriend's hands in hers.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have you to show me." she said.

The two of them shared a brief kiss before parting.

"Speaking of, I found something a few days ago that I think you'll want to see." Jonah said.

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And just what would that be?"

He smiled, "No no no, it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see. But, and here's where that excitement I was talking about comes in, you'll also have to keep up."

With that, Jonah took off running through the woods.

Katrina laughed and took off after him, "Jonah! What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead just started laughing too and kept running. The couple dashed through the forest like they were little kids again, laughing and shouting as they went. Neither had had much excitement or enjoyment since the Reaper War ended, both having lost family, and were now spending most of their time helping to rebuild. The two desperately needed a release, an afternoon free of the misery of post-war Eden Prime. Though Katrina considered herself in good shape, and rightfully so, after awhile she found herself lagging behind Jonah. As the distance between them grew, she called out for him to slow down. Either he didn't hear her, or he simply didn't want to slow, because he kept running at the same pace.

Katrina jumped over a fallen log, but landed awkwardly on her ankle. Pain shot through her leg, and she immediately fell to the ground, her momentum causing her to roll a few times before stopping. Katrina found herself staring up towards the tree canopy, a dull ache radiating from her ankle.

 _Dammit._ she thought, grimacing as she moved her ankle around.

Katrina sat herself up, and began pressing various spots on her ankle to check the pain. After a quick examination, she could tell it was broken, she probably just rolled it or, at worst, had a slight sprain. Either way, walking wasn't going to be fun for a little while. Katrina slowly got on her feet, making sure not to put too much weight on her bad ankle. She looked around for Jonah, but didn't see him anywhere, as trees and thick brush obstructed her view. Katrina called out for Jonah a few times, but got no response from him. As she began to activate her omnitool to call and tell him what happened, she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her.

"Jonah?" she softly questioned, turning around to see the source of the noise.

Katrina turned around to see a man clad in a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head right behind her. Before she could react, he delivered a crushing blow to the side of her head, sending her to the ground. Her attacker then immediately pulled her to her feet, covering her mouth with one hand and pressing a knife against her neck with his other.

"Make a sound and I kill you and your boyfriend, understand?" he questioned.

Katrina could feel his scraggly beard against the side of her neck as he spoke, and could hear his ragged breathing. She simply nodded in response, not wanting to provoke the man into hurting her or Jonah.

"Good, now pull up his location on your omnitool." he demanded.

Katrina did as he asked, and soon her boyfriend's position was displayed, not too far ahead of them.

"Let's go, start walking towards him." the man ordered, nudging her with his knee.

* * *

When Jonah came up on the surprise, he slowed his pace down to a stop, resting his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. The surprise was a small waterfall, one that he had discovered on a previous hike in this area of the forest. Katrina had initially been confused when he told her to pack a swimming suit for a hike, but now he knew it would make sense to her.

"So, Katrina… what do you think?" Jonah asked in between deep breaths.

He panted for a few more seconds, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Katrina?" Jonah asked again.

He stood up and looked behind him, curious as to way Katrina hadn't answered. His girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Katrina? If this is a joke, it isn't funny." Jonah called out, louder than the last time.

Still no answer. He activated his omnitool, preparing to call her. The call went straight to voicemail. Jonah tried to display her location on his omnitool, a safety precaution they always used when hiking, in case they ever got separated, like they just had. There was no location for her. Now panic began to set in.

"Katrina!" Jonah yelled, his mind racing through all the possibilities of what could've happened to her.

He doubled back the way he came, sprinting through the forest and repeatedly calling out her name. Jonah had to stop to catch his breath again, panic and the fatigue from so much running was limiting his oxygen intake. Just as he was about to start running again, he heard Katrina softly call out his name. Jonah let out a sigh of relief, stood himself back up again, and turned towards the sound of her voice. But when he actually saw her, his heart sank, and panic immediately hit him. Katrina was standing about 10 yards behind him, but she wasn't alone. A man, clad almost entirely in black, stood behind her, holding a gun to her head and a knife to her throat. Judging by the condition of the man's sweatshirt and pants, and his scraggly beard, Jonah theorized he'd been out in the woods for some time. The man's hood was pulled so far down that Jonah couldn't see his eyes, just the bottom half of his face.

"Oh my God, Katrina, are you okay? Let her go, right now!" Jonah demanded.

His voice was filled with false courage, trying desperately to cover up just how petrified he was. The hostage-taker was easily four or five inches taller than him, and most likely not in a healthy state of mind. Jonah took a step closer, and the man immediately aimed his Predator pistol at him.

"You stay right there. I make the demands, I'm in control here, understand?" the man stated in a gravelly tone.

Jonah took another defiant step forward, hoping his display of bravery would intimidate the man. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian Clark was not a man who could be intimidated. Clark lowered his aim and fired a round directly through Jonah's kneecap, the round tearing ligaments and shattering bone as it passed through. His leg immediately buckled, and he fell to the ground in a heap, screaming in pain. Katrina shrieked, horrified at seeing her boyfriend get shot.

"Jonah, just do what he says!" she pleaded, not wanting further harm to come to her her boyfriend.

"Your girlfriend is a smart woman, I'd do what she says if I were you. I'm _not_ here to kill you, but I will if you make me." Clark explained, aiming the gun directly at the younger man's head. "Stay _right_ there. Last warning."

Jonah immediately raised his hands and struggled to speak between grunts of pain, "Okay… you win. What… do you want?"

"I need you to transfer all the credits in your bank account to this routing number. You too, sweetheart." Clark demanded.

He told them both the routing number, then watched as first Jonah, then Katrina, transferred their life savings to him.

"There, you have everything from both of us. Now, _please_ , just let her go." Jonah begged.

Instead of releasing her, Clark simply looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

He fired a round into Jonah's head, splattering blood and brain matter onto a nearby tree. Katrina's eyes widened and she shrieked in terror. However, her cries didn't last long. Clark kicked the back of her knee, buckling her legs and making her fall to her knees. In one swift motion, he put a bullet through her skull, delivering to her the same death as her boyfriend. Soon after, the sound of the gunshot faded into the distance, and Clark was alone in the woods again. He truly hadn't wanted to hurt the young couple, but they had both seen his face and heard his voice. They were witnesses, and in Clark's line of work, witnesses were costly loose ends that should be avoided at all costs.

He stepped over the body of Katrina and knelt down to rummage through her backpack for useful supplies. As he searched, his omnitool pinged, alerting him that the credits had been successfully transferred to his account. The combined amount from both the hikers' account only added up to a meager few thousand credits, but that would be more than enough for now. Part of what his omnitool had stolen from Cerberus during his escape was an electronic money laundering program. The program sent credits through thousands of dummy bank accounts, before depositing the sum in the real one, under an alias. Once the authorities realized the couple's bank accounts had been emptied, it would take them days to tracked the credits to Clark's account. By that time, he would be long gone from Eden Prime, and that account would have been closed. The only useful items Clark found in his victim's backpacks were a few nutrition bars, which the famished commando scarfed down. It finally dawned on him how miserable his time on Eden Prime had been, and how long it had been since his last meal.

Clark pushed himself to his feet, and began the long trek through the woods to the nearest settlement. He didn't bother to bury, or even try to hide, the bodies of the dead hikers. His first reason being he didn't want to waste time or energy, second being it would be days before law enforcement even knew they were missing. It would be another day or so after that until they found the bodies, if they even found them at all. There were many predators and scavengers in these woods, all of whom wouldn't pass up a free meal. A day or so was all the time Clark needed to get off the planet and to the Citadel. Once there, he could start the long and arduous process of preparing for his personal war against Cerberus.

A smile crossed Clark's face as he walked through the forest, _This is the first step of the journey._

* * *

 _05/15/2187  
_ _Nos Astra, Illium_

Damien scrolled through the various news sources on the extranet, flipping between The Citadel Times, The Nos Astra Post, and other outlets. He was trying to pass the time, and didn't feel like engaging in small talk with those he was with, General Petrovsky and Dr. Prager, at the moment. Damien never felt like making small talk, with anyone, for that matter. So, instead, he felt a more valuable use of his time would be to catch up on current events. Damien eventually found himself reading The Fleet Messenger, the only news source from the now-disbanded Migrant Fleet. He read the Messenger every so often, mainly to check for any updates on the quarian's manhunt for him. Damien had practically disappeared into thin air, just like his training had taught him. The quarian authorities were understandably without any leads, and, unknown for sure but suspected by Damien, close to giving up on the search.

As he scrolled through the pages of the quarian publication, he came across a story that intrigued him slightly. Apparently, medical documents had been leaked to the press showing that Tali'Shepard and her adopted daughter, Nera, had undergone the process of adapting their presence to each other's immune systems. Under the care of some of Rannoch's most qualified quarian and geth medical personnel, the two quarians had been placed together in the same sterile room for a few days time, so their bodies could acclimate to the other's. Like most species, it was best to bolster immune systems of infants, so the effects would last throughout their lives. The documents also showed the girl was due to undergo the same process with her adoptive father, now-retired Spectre and Alliance Navy captain, John Shepard. Damien's eyes widened slightly as he reread the name a few times.

 _So, Shepard and the quarian got 'married'. And, they adopted an infant suit-rat girl._ Damien noted mentally. _Might have to pay the happy family a visit in the near future. I'd like to meet the new addition to the family myself._

While he was still in thought, General Petrovsky tapped him on the shoulder, alerting him that their guests had arrived. Damien had come to respect the general over the previous months. Which, as almost anyone associated with Damien would admit, was very rare. The man, simply, didn't respect anyone. However, Petrovsky wasn't just anyone. The Cerberus general was quite the tactical and logistical genius. Damien knew that back when he was solely in charge of the organization, the situation was just as dire as it had been right after the fall of Cronos Station. Morale was at an all-time low, no operations were being conducted, and research and development had stalled completely. But, once Petrovsky had taken control of the daily operations, the situation had changed for the better dramatically. Morale was the highest it had been since the end of the Reaper War, and steadily climbing. New technology was being researched, and small-scale raids on supply ships were starting to be conducted. Though Damien hated that he felt this way, he was very impressed with Petrovsky's management.

That feeling, however, was being tested at the moment. As Damien, Petrovsky, and Dr. Prager sat in a rented conference room in one of Nos Astra's many hotels, he couldn't help but question why they were here. The purpose of this trip was to meet with the head of the mercenary group CAT6 to discuss an alliance. While Damien had to commend Petrovsky on his ability to get the three most wanted Cerberus operatives in the galaxy into Nos Astra completely unnoticed, he was questioning their reason for being here.

He leaned over closer to Petrovsky, who was seated next to him, "Tell me again why we're discussing an alliance with merc trash."

Petrovsky smirked and turned to face Damien, "Tell me, Damien, are you familiar with the game of chess?"

"I am." the commando responded, slightly surprised by the question.

"Then you understand that each piece plays a role in winning the game. From the king and queen, all the way down to the pawns." the general explained. "See, while appearing insignificant, the pawns play a vital role. They are the most numerous piece on the board, and by utilizing them correctly, a player can manipulate the game to his favor."

Damien simply nodded in response, his knowledge of chess was actually quite limited. Instead of speaking, he simply cupped his chin in his hand and allowed Petrovsky to elaborate further.

"The pawns themselves aren't the most dangerous piece, but their strength comes in their numbers. The opponent must always account for them, in addition to the more versatile pieces." he continued. "If a player uses their pawns correctly, then other pieces have the ability to easily inflict damage to the opponent. Pawns set the stage for the other pieces to act, and, if need be, are expendable."

Damien then understood the reason for the three of them being here.

He smirked, "So the reason for this meeting is less to forge an alliance, but more to…"

Damien was interrupted by the sound of the conference room door opening, and the leader of CAT6, an Israeli man by the name of Yosef Cohen, entering with two associates.

Petrovsky smiled and nodded, whispering, "To acquire pawns."

He then stood up, followed by Damien and Dr. Prager, and moved to shake hands with Cohen.

"Yosef Cohen, we are honored that you could meet with us. My name is Oleg Petrovsky, and with me today are my associates Damien and Dr. Lewis Prager." Petrovsky greeted.

"As are we, Mr. Petrovsky. My organization is always looking to make new business relationships." Cohen responded, shaking hands with Petrovsky, Damien, then Dr. Prager. "Though, I must admit, I'm always a little wary about meeting with people I don't know. No offense intended, of course."

Petrovsky smiled, "None taken, and it's good practice be wary of those you don't know, it's how you stay alive. But, I'm confident a man in your profession is well aware of that."

"More than you know." Cohen replied, chuckling slightly.

Petrovsky motioned to the chairs, "Well, now that we're all here, let's talk business. Have a seat."

The three Cerberus operatives took a seat on one side of the table, and Cohen and his associates, a man and a woman, sat on the other side. Damien studied the three CAT6 operatives closely. Cohen appeared to be in his late-thirties, but was still in quite good physical condition. He theorized that given the man's profession, he was most likely ex-Alliance. Damien then turned his attention to the other man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Physically, he was nearly the same as Cohen. The man probably was his bodyguard, given his physique and the holstered pistol on his hip that Damien noticed when he had walked in the room. The woman appeared to just be an assistant, but the Cerberus commando learned early on never to underestimate anyone.

"So, Mr. Petrovsky, you described a lucrative business partnership when you reached out to me. What would this partnership entail, exactly?" Cohen questioned.

"It is my understanding that your organization is one of the premier private security providers in the Milky Way, correct?" Petrovsky replied, not-so-subtly attempting to flatter the other man.

The CAT6 leader grinned, "Correct you are, my organization prides itself on providing the highest level of personal and commercial security. All of our security officers have received training from the Alliance Military, and operate with the utmost loyalty and professionalism."

 _Convenient how you left out the reason for your operatives having Alliance training is due to the fact that they were all dishonorably discharged. But I guess spreading the knowledge that your forces are full of those with drug addictions, violent tendencies, and insubordination issues would be bad for business._ Damien stated to himself, his smirk hidden by his hand covering his mouth.

"Our organization is in the need for extensive security forces. Our future operations will be delicate, and intelligent and capable operatives providing a strong and intimidating presence will be invaluable." Petrovsky explained. "In return, CAT6 will be paid handsomely for your services. My associate, Dr. Prager, will now detail how our organization can also physically enhance your officers, should you be interested."

Damien zoned out completely during Prager's lengthy presentation of the cybernetic enhancements Cerberus possessed, and exactly how the enhancements improved the human body. The scientist even provided samples of the tech along with multiple videos showing the enhancements in action.

"I must say, Dr. Prager, I'm very impressed with this technology. I think my officers can benefit greatly from these enhancements." Cohen said. "And Mr. Petrovsky, it sounds like my officers can provide the service you require. But before I can commit fully, I must ask as to what these future operations of your's are."

"The future of the Terminus Systems, and the galaxy as a whole." Petrovsky answered.

A silence fell over the room.

Cohen leaned back in his chair, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"It's quite simple. The Reapers might have failed and eradicating the people of this galaxy, but they, for all intents and purposes, eradicated the old order of this galaxy." he explained. "Most of the Terminus Systems lay in ruins, and due to their independence, must rebuild on their own. I suggest we assist in those rebuilding efforts, so to speak."

Cohen turned to his assistant, who shook her head slightly towards him.

He then turned back to Petrovsky, "I thought you understood what my organization does, Mr. Petrovsky. We specialize in private security, not venture capitalism and investing."

"You keep saying you're a private security organization. Well, I guess that's one way to explain what you do." Damien interjected, growing tired of everyone being coy as to what CAT6 was all about.

Cohen leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, "Damien… was it? What, no last name?"

"I like to keep my identity private." Damien answered coldly.

Cohen nodded, "Well, Damien, if you're insinuating that my organization is involved in any way with illegal activities, you're mistaken. Mercenary outfits like the Blue Suns and Eclipse have given the private security sector a bad reputation, but we aim to correct that."

Petrovsky shot Damien a look, and Damien dropped the issue.

"My apologies for my colleague's misinformation, we did not intend to insult. Now, let's get back on track." Petrovsky remedied. "I'll be frank, our organization's goal is to replace the old order of the Terminus Systems. We believe your organization can be a crucial component in those efforts."

"I'll be frank as well. You aim to conquer Terminus." Cohen correctly surmised. "What role would CAT6 play in such a ludicrous fantasy? And what makes you think you can take over even one system?"

"Your operatives would act as a security force, shall a system not agree to our change in their leadership. In return, you would receive new recruits, along with all expenses paid for by..." Petrovsky explained.

"That's quite enough, gentlemen. I've heard enough to know that this fantasy endeavor is not one I wish to be a part of." Cohen interrupted. "I wish you three the best of luck in your 'conquest'. But this meeting is over."

The CAT6 leader motioned for his associates to leave with him, and all three stood from their seats.

"Now I believe it is you who is mistaken, Mr. Cohen. This meeting is over when I say it is." Petrovsky countered.

He nodded to Damien, who pulled out his Carnifex from his holster and aimed it at Cohen. Cohen's bodyguard immediately unholstered his Predator and pointed it at Damien.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" Cohen yelled.

Petrovsky grinned, "I do, actually. That's why we didn't come alone."

At that moment, Walker and the rest of Cerberus special forces burst through the conference room door, all with pistols drawn and aimed at the CAT6 operatives.

"Drop your weapon, asshole!" Walker demanded of the bodyguard.

Gusev and Marwani both grabbed ahold of Cohen, and held him down against the conference room table. Müller did the same to the assistant, who unsuccessfully tried to squirm out of his hold. The bodyguard, realizing he had two pistols trained on him, gently set his own on the floor and raised his hands above his head. Walker then forced him down against the table as well.

Petrovsky slowly got up and walked around the table towards Cohen, shaking his head as he walked.

"Yosef, I thought you would be a man to recognize just how lucrative an opportunity like this is. I guess I was mistaken about you and your organization after all." the general said.

Cohen struggled against Gusev and Marwani, "You motherfucker, let me…"

Marwani pistol whipped him in the head, "Shut up!"

"Last chance, Mr. Cohen, you can accept my offer and secure your place as part of the new order of the Terminus Systems, or you can be eliminated. I need your operatives under my command in order for my vision to become reality, but you don't have to be in charge for that to happen."

"Go to hell!" Cohen spat, struggling to speak with his head held against the table.

"A pity you can't see the future as clearly as I can. It appears I'll be assuming control of CAT6." Petrovsky sighed. "You did say you were wary of those you don't know, but obviously not wary enough. Men, if you wouldn't mind."

Marwani and Walker promptly snapped the necks of the two CAT6 personnel, killing them instantly. The assistant shrieked after seeing her boss and coworker murdered before her eyes.

Petrovsky motioned towards Müller, who forced the assistant up so she was facing the general.

"What is your name, my dear." he asked.

She glanced at the dead bodies before answering, "Elise… Elise Vargas."

"Congratulations, Ms. Vargas, you are now the liaison between myself and the operatives of CAT6. You will inform them that they have been absorbed into our organization, and they can either happily accept their new positions or be killed." Petrovsky ordered. "And please try to make the announcement as persuasive as possible, I'd hate to needlessly lose soldiers. Perform this task as if your life depends on it, because it does."

"Who s-should I t-tell them they work for now?" Vargas asked.

The general pondered this question for a minute. The obvious answer was Cerberus. However, he questioned whether or not it was better for the old Cerberus to completely be burned away, name included. After all, the whole purpose of this meeting had been about beginning anew.

"Tell them they work for… the Terminus Authority." Petrovsky answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have a very special announcement to make. My one year anniversary of being a FanFiction writer will be coming up soon, July 25th to be exact! In order to celebrate a great year of writing, I have a surprise planned for everyone. Check back then to see what it is!**

 **Also, the final poll results are in! With 62% of the vote, an overwhelming majority, the time period for my future AU First Contact story will be... WWI! Now, this story won't be out for awhile, not until after the _Unbreakable_ _Bond_ trilogy and _Redeeming the Fallen_ are completed. But, at least you now you have an idea as to what the story will hold!**


	15. Update

Hello there, all my fans and loyal readers. It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I feel like I haven't even been to this site in forever, to be honest. So, I know that a lot of you have been waiting for an update to _Unbreakable Bond: Promises_. Sadly, I don't think a real update will ever come.

Over the past year, my life has changed dramatically. I graduated from college about a month and a half ago, and my senior year was hectic. And by hectic, I mean _really_ hectic. I had more hours at work, my classes were the toughest they'd ever been, and I had to search for a full-time job that I would take after graduating as well. Unfortunately, this all meant that my writing had to take a back seat. I just didn't have time to write anymore, and that meant my drive to write took a huge hit too.

I recently stumbled upon my story again, and went though reading all the reviews you all gave me. It was truly heartwarming to come back after so long and rediscover all the praise. I'm truly sorry I wasn't there to respond to each of them, or to give you the update you were hoping for. Now, with a full-time job on my hands, writing looks like even less of a possibility than it was during school. To be honest, I've forgotten many of the plot points that I had envisioned for this story. However, I don't feel it's right to leave the story where I left it, so I wanted to give you a general idea of what happens to Shepard, Tali, and their family in the _Unbreakable Bond_ universe I created.

First, the family doesn't stay at just three for long. I planned for them to adopt a human child, a baby boy. This is the same baby that Elizabeth, the prostitute, found out she was pregnant with in Chapter 13. They would've named this baby 'David', after Councilor Anderson. He would've been adversely affected by his mother's drug addiction while pregnant, which would've affected his character's psychology a bit. David, or 'DJ', as his family would've called him, was going to join up with the Alliance to try to fill the shoes of his adoptive father. Of course, no one can replace Shepard, and he would've had a hard time accepting this fact. Eventually, David would've been made an N7, and tasked with bringing down Damien.

Now, onto everyone's favorite villain. Damien's last name would've been revealed to be 'Prager', making him the son of Dr. Lewis. The good doctor was so devoted to Cerberus that he basically manipulated his son's grief, that of losing his family on Eden Prime to the geth, in order to turn him in the super soldier we know Damien to be. He would've blamed Sarah's and Mia's death on the Council, viewing them as responsible for the attack carried out by the geth. Damien, with the help of his allies, would've consolidated power in the Terminus Systems to bring about a power that could truly rival the Council, the Terminus Authority. And of course, a war would've broken out between the two factions. Eventually, it would come down to Damien versus David, with David coming out on top.

Shepard would've come out of retirement to oversee the training of the new quarian special forces unit. What better instructor could you get that one of the most famous soldiers of all time? Though his new job would take him away from his family for long periods of time, Shepard would always be there for them when it counted the most. I was really trying to nail down the 'family is everything' theme for this story, and he would've been a big part of David's journey from trying to fill his shoes to becoming his own man. Perhaps Shepard would've come all the way out of retirement, put the N7 armor on again, and really kicked some ass.

And last, but most certainly not least, everyone's favorite quarian, Tali. She would've become the loving mother I always envisioned she would be, quite fitting with the care, kindness, and gentle nature she has. Of course, Tali would've taken her position as admiral back once both Nera and David were old enough for school. The quarian people would've needed their heroes to lead them in a transition to life on a planet, and she was quite the hero during the war. I planned on having her involved in this new war against the Terminus Authority in a big way, her admiral position throwing her right into the heart of the conflict, along with her son. Again, 'family is everything', and it would take all of them to defeat Damien.

In the end, the family would've gotten the peaceful, happy ending each of us wanted for them.

I know this is just a really barebones summary of my ideas, and they obviously all would've been fleshed out tremendously in _Promises_ and the following sequel _Prodigal Son_. I planned for the final entry in the trilogy to be as big as the first two entries combined. It would've been one hell of a story. Unfortunately, I don't think that story will ever be written.

I wanted to thank each and every one of you for coming along on this journey with me. I can truly say that it was an overwhelmingly positive experience, and that's because of all of you. When I wrote the first chapter for _Unbreakable Bond_ , I never imagined the story would blow up as quickly and as big as it did. I am truly honored that each of you decided to take the time to read what I crafted. It means a lot, more than you know. I'm convinced I have the best fans on FanFiction, and that I wouldn't have made it as far as I did without you all. So again, thank you for everything.

This journey was quite the memorable one, filled with up and downs, good times and bad. My only regret is that it has to end this way. However, I have one final thing I want to ask of you all. Whatever it is you want in life, go out there and get it. Achieve your dreams, like I achieved mine to become a fanfiction writer. Whatever it may be, set your mind to it and make it happen. Whether it is writing your own story, or something completely different. That said, I fully expect one of you will write a story that will make mine pale in comparison! I hope I inspired at least one person to open up a blank document, and just start typing. If so, then my time here was even more of a success that it already has been.

So, this is where I must bid you all goodbye. It's been one hell of a ride, and I wouldn't trade the experience I gained, the wisdom I received, and the personal connections I made for anything. You all were a huge part of this journey, and I hope you know just how much your views and reviews meant to me. You kept this story alive for as long as it was. Be good, be good to each other, and do good things with your life. I wish you all the happiness and success you want from life. God bless you all.

 _Keelah se'lai._

-TheLastReckoning


End file.
